


...but I can't live without you

by special_girl



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_girl/pseuds/special_girl
Summary: It’s not over until their hearts stop beating.A sequel to "you DRIVE me crazy"
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Lee Sungjong/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue

Five years. 6,700 miles. Two hearts. The time to break the silence has finally come.

It’s happening for real now. His chest felt heavy due to emotions that had been building up for five long years as he looked at the plane ticket in his hand - it read June 6th; MyungSoo took a deep breath to bring relief to his troubled heart. He wants the two weeks to pass quickly but at the same time he is afraid of the d-day.

_Is he fine? Does he eat well?_

Somebody bumped at him as the street light turned from red to green but he didn’t even notice that, his attention solely on the ticket and small black letters: _June 6 th_. He raised his head up – the light had turned to red again. 


	2. the passage of time

SungYeol opened his eyes as soon as he heard the sound of a whistle and a man’s loud voice calling his name. He jumped out of the trunk, quickly grabbed his uniform and immediately saluted the corporal. Just like every other man in the room, he put on his military uniform and black boots to leave the room next second in order to start their day with a typical killing workout.

Although it was his last week of military service he wasn’t looking forward to being discharged; there was nothing to return to: his mother died two years ago after struggling against serious disease, his brother DaeYeol went to Europe and is still working and studying there - he had asked SungYeol to come and live with him several times until he gave up seeing how his brother refused each time.

WooHyun and Jongie set up their own business and are doing really well; the thing is that Jongie’s father helped them a bit with financial sources but now they were already halfway through paying off their loan. Jong still studies at Seoul university (he took a gap year after graduating high school to literally slack off) but he manages to find time for work, studies and never-ending parties with WooHyun.

What did SungYeol have? Nothing. Oh well, maybe except for the nightmares that haunt him every single night. Every night, he has the same dream, the dream in which he receives a text from MyungSoo where the other announces that he cannot ask SungYeol to wait for him anymore, that he can’t visit him as often as he wanted to and he can’t stand the fact that SungYeol wastes his life because of waiting….

And the worst thing about it all is that MyungSoo _really_ sent SungYeol such a message.

But SungYeol tells himself that that’s the way the life goes and he even scolds himself for not being the first one to let MyungSoo go; to tell him that the other should have fun and forget about SungYeol. MyungSoo was young, he deserved to be able to taste some life; wasting his time for missing SungYeol was something the tall one couldn’t bear - he felt too burdened about it. The kid should focus on himself, should invest in his future now – he’s the son of a president and even after Mr Kim’s presidency is over MyungSoo’s always going to be a source of attention to some extent. And SungYeol felt that he was an obstacle in MyungSoo’s life. So it was kind of a sacrifice from his side - he told himself that could suffer but he wouldn’t let the other to be unhappy, and just like that, he let MyungSoo go. 

However, the thing is that SungYeol still likes MyungSoo. As much as he can’t stand the fact that they don’t call and don’t text each other any more, he knows that it’s for MyungSoo’s good. Besides, their goodbye was a little bit more bearable due to the fact that their moving away from each other was a gradual process: it started with long periods of time in between replying to text messages, not calling back as either of them was always busy or sleeping while the other was awake... Then MyungSoo got his long-awaited and very important internship for his future career and he wasn’t able to come back home; if he wasn’t working, he was studying and sometimes (more often than not) he was drunk and in that state he used to call SungYeol but the other only hurt more so, afraid of hearing MyungSoo’s drunk voice again and again and trying not to spend another sleepless night worrying about him again and again, SungYeol just stopped picking up.

Then came the message from MyungSoo and their relationship became the past.

They say that when it rains it pours and SungYeol got to experience this when his mother died soon after his boyfriend had left him. He was left all alone - his only family then was his best friend WooHyun and SungJong whose presence was painful in the beginning – after all Jong was MyungSoo’s best friend. Later, the enlistment appeared out of nowhere and so he is now in the middle of military training, working out in order not to think about anything.

One thing he did before crossing the gates of military facilities was to sell the house in his hometown and take all his things back to the studio in Seoul. After MyungSoo’s departure he moved out to live with his mother but still decided to keep the place as it was full of beautiful memories and he just couldn’t afford to get rid of them…

***

And so the last day in the army arrived. One by one, even his military friends left to unite with their families and SungYeol was left there with a painful feeling that nobody’s waiting to greet him. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked forwards.

“SungYeol-hyung!!!”

He turned to the right and saw SungJong running towards him - he still calls him hyung although he himself grew up so well. And WooHyun was right behind him - these two became practically inseparable.

“Jong! Greasy man!” SungYeol threw his backpack to the ground and grinned, soon they were hugging and laughing together.

“I missed you, buddy! You didn’t take a leave once throughout all this time!! But look at you, I guess the military does good to a man” WooHyun crossed his arms and was eyeing SungYeol from bottom to the top after hugging him and smashing his firm butt a few times as a way of expressing his extraordinary love to his friend.

“Yes, hyung!” Jong admired his hyung and turned to WooHyun all beaming, “SungYeol-hyung’s shoulders got sooo wide and his face looks so manly, too”

“What do you mean? Mean that I wasn’t manly before?” SungYeol caught Jong and ruffled his hair not letting the other go.

“No, hyung it’s not what I meant, you know that I always looked up to you” he tried hard to survive through the tortures until WooHyun didn’t come in between them, “Yah soldier, you may be strong and good-looking but don’t forget that Jong is quite a fame now, so just don’t treat him like that”

“But you are my partner WooHyun, you are important, too” Jongie panted and tried to smooth down his hair after SungYeol let him go.

“Okay but I don’t think we should talk about it here, I guess our man is exhausted, aren’t you Yeollie?”

“God yes, I only dream about a good shower and an uninterrupted long-hour sleep”

“Come on, we’ll drive you home! It’s still before noon so you can get some rest and in the evening let’s hit the clubs to drink to your coming back to society”

“Come on, he wasn’t released from prison you know” Jongie noticed and SungYeol laughed

“Okay, let’s meet in the evening, I missed you guys” he pulled the two of them closer and they walked like that until they reached the car.

***

He opened the door to his apartment and looked around. How much time has passed since he moved out? Even after coming back to Seoul and throughout all his military service, he didn’t stay there once – he didn’t take a leave because he thought there was nothing to return to. But now, when he was finally here he didn’t like the place at all – it reminded him of one person from the past; the chair MyungSoo used to sit in, the bathroom door through which he saw MyungSoo’s wet head for the first time… the bed, the counter, the floor …fuck, was there a place they didn’t have sex on?

Everything was a bit dusty so he opened the window and went to the bathroom to have a shower. He took his time, first time since over a year he wasn’t in a hurry while taking a shower as nobody was rushing him, he was all by himself now. The salty drops were invisible in the shower… he let the sound of falling water soothe his mind.

***

He jumped on the bed and crossed his arms under his head; it was stronger than him – the thoughts about MyungSoo appeared in his head out of nowhere.

“Have you changed a lot?” he sighed and reached his hand to open the lowest drawer of his nightstand to retrieve a photo of a blond guy with a kitty-smile as he was in some aegyo pose and showing v-signs. “You may have told me not to wait for you but you didn’t tell me that you won’t look at me anymore” he smiled at the picture and closed his eyes as his hand wandered down into his sweatpants; he was already half-hard and took a deep breath to calm down his racing heart

“Damn!” he bit his lips and covered his eyes, “Stop SungYeol what the fuck are you doing ?”

But it was stronger than him, it’s not only his soul, his body was missing his other half as much.

He closed his eyes, it was all blurred but he remembers how MyungSoo used to wake him up with the most mind-blowing blowjobs he'd ever got; how he didn’t listen to SungYeol’s begging and did it painfully slow blushing and getting hard himself while listening to SungYeol’s heavy breathing and incomprehensible blabbering about how good it feels and how much he loves the other.

“God, your mouth was perfect for this job” he’s talking to himself while his movements become more intense, his hand twisting skilfully and increasing the speed bringing him closer to release which made him think about how MyungSoo always sucked him till the last drop.

“Will you swallow this time, too?” he shut his eyes tight feeling that he’s on the verge of his climax and soon he came hard, his body stiffing as he whispers “Soo…”

“God, I hope you’re doing well”

***

Meanwhile in America, the day was about to begin. MyungSoo rubbed his red eyes after pulling an all-nighter in front of the computer; he has finished devising his project and after a few hours of rest he’s going to start putting it into life by working on the photoshoot. Just a moment before falling down on the bed he remembered about something - something very important which he hid into one of the drawers before going out to the gym. He yawned and retrieved a silver chain with a ring on it and put it on his neck. He sighed while looking on the precious keepsake before returning to bed. Soon he fell asleep with his hand holding the ring tightly on his chest .

*** 

Sungyeol was sleeping soundly on his back when his phone called, which made him jump out of bed, just as he was used to while he was in the army, and he was about to greet his supervisor when it got to him that he’s at home now and that it was only his phone ringing.

“Oh?” he answered and went to turn on the light as it was already dark, “No I didn’t forget, I was sleeping. Really. No, don’t worry, I’ll take a taxi just give me the address. Okay, I got it, half past nine, okay I’ll be there”

He ended up the call and went through his wardrobe in search for some nice clothes to wear for the evening but soon he got upset because he hasn’t bought any clothes since the moment he went into the army and few of his favourite shirts looked weird at him now - like they were too tight for his muscular arms. After swearing and throwing half of his clothes away he was left with a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. By next half an hour he was already in the taxi.

***

“Omg he’s so hot”

“I can’t believe he’s standing alone, such a hottie”

“I know, a perfect boyfriend material”

SungYeol was queuing in line to enter the club; because of nothing better to do while waiting he got curious who the girls were talking about - was there a celebrity nearby? He looked back over his shoulder and the girls went wild squealing and covering their mouths, were they crazy? SungYeol didn’t pay attention to them and checked time at his watch.

“He turned around! I can’t believe how handsome he is”

“Go away girl, he’s mine”

“No way”

The girls were about to fight when SungYeol heard somebody calling his name, “SungYeol-hyung” It was Jong waving at him and calling him closer. SungYeol left the queue and walked towards his friend, he wasn’t happy about Jong calling him over:

“Hey why did you call me here when I was about to get in”

SungJong shook his head “Come on, we are going to get in through the VIP entrance”

“What?”

“Very Important Person entrance”

“Fuck Jongie I know what that means but how are we going to..?”

  
“Hyung, you know that we like to hit the clubs with WooHyun hyung, and this is our favourite place”

“Oh…”

“Come on!” Jongie pulled SungYeol by his hand.

“I didn’t know your business goes this well” SungYeol said as the three of them sat in the comfortable leather sofa in the corner. SungYeol has never been here before and was quite impressed by the whole place.

“There’s always some room to improve but I guess we cannot complain” WooHyun smiled and skinned at a waiter who nodded in reply showing that he knew what to bring to the table where club’s regular were at.

“It seems that I’m the only loser here” SungYeol sighed as he voiced out his worries, he was 25, he had no job, his brother was on the other side of the world, his boyfriend left him, could it be any worse?

“SungYeol-hyung don’t say that, just because you aren’t successful yet doesn’t mean that you’re a loser” Jongie tried to brighten his friend’s mood

‘Besides, we have a proposition for you” WooHyun added and took the bottle of whisky which was just brought by the waiter to pour drinks for the three of them.

“What kind of proposition?”

“We want you to work at lemontree”

“Oh, and what’s lemon tree?” SungYeol asked confused but next second he was wincing as WooHyun and Jong hit him from both of the sides, “It’s our company, you dumbass!” they chanted together and started whining and out shouting each other and the loud music there:

“SungYeol hyung! How could you not know it? We told you our name thousand times!”

“Wait, actually we don’t want you to work for us anymore” WooHyun pretended to feel offended

“Look, SungYeol hyung you made WooHyun sad,” Jonie patted WooHyun’s back in a way which was a bit too affectionate but nobody seemed to pay attention to it.

“Oh WooHyun I’m sorry” SungYeol joked

“I won’t forgive you until you give me five blow jobs in a row” WooHyun tried hard not to laugh and SungYeol grinned because he finally felt like home.

“WooHyunah! We weren’t supposed to talk about sex in his presence!” SungJong whispered in a nagging tone taking a peek at SungYeol’s reaction to WooHyun’s words.

“Guys,” SungYeol started, “don’t try to avoid any topics while we’re together okay? You want to ask me about MyungSoo? About how I feel? Just ask and don’t make a big deal of it” SungYeol drank his whole drink in one go and WooHyun immediately poured him another one – he knew that SungYeol needed to get dead drunk, all of them knew it, that’s why they went here in the first place.

“SungYeol hyung so… so what about MyungSoo?” SungJong didn’t tell them but he still kept in touch with his high school friend, it wasn’t very often but still enough to know that MyungSoo was alive. 

“SungYeol, it’s been four years, you can’t possibly… not get over him?” WooHyun poured SungYeol another drink as soon as the other downed the previous one.

SungYeol sighed, “No, I can’t get over him. I probably won’t get over him, ever.” he lifted his glass and looked at the golden liquid inside of it absentmindedly before almost devouring the content; he swallowed, grimaced and continued, “But it’s all good that everything happened this way…”

“SungYeollie hyung, what are you talking about?”

“He’s young and has a future ahead and I would only drag him down... besides, he should be able to do freely whatever he wants when he’s abroad instead of thinking about me.. guys I would never forgive myself if he ever blamed me for his wasted youth”

WooHyun and Jong looked at each other, well that was deep.

“But he’s going to be back one day”

“And this day is about to come soon”

“So what?” Yeollie placed his glass on the table with a thump, “And what do you think that I’ll go and ask him to look at me again? Fuck _I was working for his father guys_ , otherwise I wouldn’t have a decent job, have you ever worked for your lover’s father? To think about it, it’s so embarrassing, I’m just useless and I don’t deserve a man like him” he moved his empty glass closer to WooHyun to which the other responded by filling it up.

“But what if he still wants to be with you?” WooHyun asked and SungYeol laughed

“WooHyunah, can you even hear yourself? We lost touch around… three years ago? And we still have at least one year ahead of us, do you really think that he’d still care?”

“yes” both WooHyun and Jongie chanted

“You guys are crazy” SungYeol drank the next drink, “you know what, I’m done talking about him, I don’t want to hear about him anymore.”

*** 

And so they didn’t talk about MyungSoo anymore. The year passes quickly when one’s schedule is packed up tightly; Sungyeol attends a weekend college, he took the job at lemontree (WooHyun and Jong insisted on employing him at a high position in an instant but he put his foot on it and started from a regular employee). After half a year he got a promotion and could afford a nice car which enabled him to return to street racing. He tried to pack up his days to the limit so that he didn’t have time to think about anything, about _anyone._

The only things that remained unchanged were his apartment and the picture in the lowest drawer of his nightstand.

*** 

It’s happening for real now. His chest is heavy with emotions that have been building up for five long years as he looked at the plane ticket in his hand - it read June 6th; MyungSoo took a deep breath to bring relief to his troubled heart. He wants the two weeks to pass quickly but at the same time he is afraid of the d-day.

_Is he fine? Does he eat well?_

Somebody bumped at him as the light turned from red to green but he didn’t even notice that, his attention solely on the ticket and small black letters: _June 6 th_. He raised his head up – the light had turned to red again.

***

The longest two weeks in his life were almost over but it was a torture; besides, he had to deal with all his graduation stuff after which he still had a few days off before the flight. He resigned from his job - it was a pity really - he was so into photography and they started to appreciate his talent, gradually he’s been receiving some more serious orders; besides, America was a perfect place to develop his career as a fashion photographer and not everyone gets a chance to start such a job while one’s still studying… But he’s leaving all that. He’s leaving the day after tomorrow.

“Sooman, what are you doing at a balcony when there’s a wild party inside?” One of his American friends moved closer and patted MyungSoo’s back continuing, “It’s our last party together mate you can’t miss it” he passed MyungSoo a joint.

“I know” MyungSoo placed his plastic cup on a rail of the balcony and smoked before answering, “You know I left a very important person out there” he pointed his head at the stars and released the white cloud into the night air.

“Where, in heaven?” the other looked at him puzzled

“No you moron, in Korea, in Korea” MyungSoo laughed, “I just don’t know how you graduated, man”

“Well, somehow I did and for your information, it wasn’t accidental at all! But how could you leave the person waiting for you for five fuckin' years - that’s hell lot of time, I would feel guilty, man” the other smoked too and gazed at the stars.

“That’s why I told the person not to wait for me,” MyungSoo drank the rest of the beer from his cup and crumpled it in his fist. Part of him was dying to see Sungyeol’s face again but other half was dying from anxiety as he was feeling guilty for going abroad and letting this all happen in the first place.

“Guys, they brought tequilaaaaa! Come fast before we run out of it again!” A blonde girl disappeared almost as soon as she had appeared at the balcony door.

“Come on, I can’t stand drinking this piss anymore,” MyungSoo threw his paper cup away and went into the flat full of people; his friend on a balcony rushed inside to join the crazy party too as soon as he heard some people chanting: “Sooman, let’s see if you can handle this!!”

*** 


	3. (an) expected unexpected meeting(s)

MyungSoo took a deep breath smelling the Korean air as soon as he walked out of the plane. He was finally here, but to be honest, he wasn’t sure himself if he’d have returned if it wasn’t for SungYeol – he liked America, he could eat plenty of Korean food there and there were so many opportunities for him to develop both his skills and career, but Korea has one thing America doesn't have – Korea has SungYeol and that's the main factor why MyungSoo just had to return.

The young man quickly collected his baggage (as quickly as the airport procedures allowed him to) and went outside where DongWoo was already waiting for him.

“MyungSoo?!” the question was directed at the speaker rather than at the person who recently arrived. DongWoo haven’t seen the boy for five years and was hardly able to recognize him despite all the time they had lived under the same roof in the president’s house.

“DongWoo!” MyungSoo’s face became brighter as he waved and walked towards the car; he dropped his suitcases and lifted his former guardian a bit in a hug, he was a man now, he got some strength as well.

“My god! MyungSoo, you changed a lot” DongWoo laughed and helped the other with the suitcases.

“For better or for worse?” MyungSoo smiled in his trademark way however his smile was more manly now, “You haven’t changed a bit though”

“For better, MyungSoo, for better... come on, let’s get into the car” DongWoo closed the boot and rubbed his hands, “Your father is in Europe, he went there because of your mom’s job…”

“Ah, I see… “ MyungSoo took a deep breath to breathe in the smell of Korean air again and looked around, it felt good to be back, “…DongWoo I need to go somewhere before we reach home”

“Okay, just tell me where and I’ll take you there”

“Yeah” MyungSoo’s mood turned down a bit – in the past he had his _private_ driver to take him to various places… it made him miss the old days even more. He picked up his phone and dialled Jong’s number.

“Hi, guess who’s back! I’m leaving the airport now!!!”

_“MyungSoo?! I can’t believe it! Wait, what’s the date today? Haha the time flies so fast when you are a working person, really! Anyways, come to the lemontree, we need to talk! I need to see you, I missed you buddy”_

“I know, just tell me the address“

_“I’ll send you a text as soon as you hang up”_

“Okay, see you!”

_“Yeah”_

MyungSoo got a text and told DongWoo where he needed to go. When they arrived in front of the company, MyungSoo asked the driver not to wait for him and just go home instead. He saw off the black car and turned around to face the impressive building. With hands in the pockets of his coat, he went inside confidently; the interior design was no worse than the exterior one and MyungSoo just couldn’t stop staring - he’s seen fancy buildings before, America is overflowed with them but to think that his friend owns something like this was… impressive. When he arrived at the reception desk and said that he has an appointment with Lee SungJong, he couldn’t hide his surprise at the secretary who was exceptionally nice, smiling at him all the time, trying to have a small talk with the handsome stranger until Jong himself arrived in the hall. He walked to the reception desk and asked the woman sitting there:

“Has Mr Kim arrved yet?”

MyungSoo was standing right next to him and thought that Jongie’s behaviour was kind of a joke but still tried to mark his presence by saying: “I’m here” making SungJong almost jump in surprise.

“MyungSoo!” his jaw dropped, “Whoah, hey look at you, man! Oh my gosh I haven’t recognised you!” he jumped to hug his long-lost friend.

In fact MyungSoo changed a lot during the five years he spent abroad. His hair wasn’t blonde and messy anymore but dark, very short and styled neatly. His face got thinner and a bit more tanned but definitely manlier and if they called him handsome five years ago then “godsome” suited him well now. His voice became even deeper and huskier and his clothing style fit the American standards; the grey coat he was now wearing made him look so serious and the only aspect of old MyungSoo in him were his black converse sneakers.

***

“God, MyungSoo stop smiling or I’ll fell in love with you. What happened to you man? Have you got a plastic surgery or something?” WooHyun joined the two friends sitting at the glass table next to the big glass wall.

“Nope, man” MyungSoo’s clapter mode turned on as he answered.

“Does the American food change you into a model then? Omg I need to travel to America soon”

“He’s going to steal all our potential preys in the club” Jongie addressed WooHyun

“yeah MyungSoo for your information: don’t go clubbing where we are, you absolutely mustn't!”

“Yes, you are officially excluded from our group, MyungSoo”

“From your group? And who is included in the group? Two dorks who are so into each other that they even work together?” MyungSoo grinned

“Plus one heartbroken loser” WooHyun added and the grin disappeared from MyungSoo’s face in an instant.

“And we aren’t into each other” Jongie blushed; MyungSoo wanted to add that they just don’t see it yet but there was a more important topic to him right now.

“Guys… “ he looked out of the window and bit his lower lip; even after all this time it was a difficult thing to talk about, “…That’s why I’m here, you need to help me” he looked at both of them.

“Don’t ask me Myung, as much as I respect you I can’t help you now, remember when I told you that I wouldn’t let anyone hurt my man? Well, sorry but you just literally killed him”

“But WooHyun, I’m not the only one to blame here, it’s his fault, too”

“Excuse me? How is that his fault?” WooHyun raised a brow and crossed his arms leaning back into his seat - like a real badass CEO.

“He shouldn’t have let me go that easily…” MyungSoo lowered his sight and stared at the table until he felt somebody patting his back - it was Jong.  
“Well, hyung, he’s right, Yeollie also decided that he should let MyungSoo go, come on in the end it doesn’t matter whose fault it is, what matters is that they should meet at least once”

MyungSoo pouted trying to break WooHyun, “besides, you are his best friend, please help me”

WooHyun looked at one and the other and moved his chair closer to the table, “Okay, but if something goes wrong I know nothing about it, you got it?”

“Thanks… I wish I could see him now…“ MyungSoo looked out of the window absentmindedly.

“That’s doable”

“Hm?” the troubled man looked at Woohyun as if asking _did you say anything because for a moment I was in another world thinking about my missing half._

“I said it’s doable”

“SungYeol works here” Jongie added

“Haha what? And you told me to come here just like that? What were you thinking-” MyungSoo addressed Jong looking around nervously while covering his face in the lapel of his coat as if he was some kind of a celebrity afraid to be noticed, which made WooJong laugh and turn on their playful selves:

“aaaww look at him, he looks so uncomfortable!”

“Looks like a man, but he’s still a baby”

“Shut up you two, like what were you thinking? I’m … It’s… you can’t surprise me like this, I …”

“You surprised us, too”

“But you know, the surprise you made for SungYeol on the day you were leaving and then letting him go by a text - that was a surprise, man. MyungSoo I hope you reflected upon your deeds and grew up a bit”

“More than a bit!” SungJong added

“SungYeol!!!” WooHyun waved out of the blue and grinned seeing how MyungSoo falls flat on the table in panic trying to hide himself. _Please tell me it’s a joke, WooHyun._ His heart was about to burst, he shut his eyes tightly and then he heard it, he could go deaf for a hundred years and upon regaining his hearing again he will still be able to recognize that voice even if the voice was singing G-dragon’s part from BigBang’s “Bad boy”. He cleared his throat and sat upright, he had to maintain the rest of his dignity, right? But he didn’t have courage to turn around so he was just sitting there facing WooJong with his back facing the entrance. 

““whatup whatup whatup?” the tall guy seemed to be more cheerful than usual.

“I’d like you to get to know somebody”

Hearing that, MyungSoo was about to run away from that place, _fuck why can’t I turn into vapour and disappear?_

SungJong was having a great time seeing MyungSoo’s reactions.

“Oh” SungYeol straightened his clothes, he was sure the person he was about to be introduced to was sitting at the table with his best friends. He moved his lips asking without making a sound, “Is he the man?” he pointed at MyungSoo and WooHyun laughed

“I’ll tell you later, we’re talking business now with this… foreigner here”

MyungSoo nervously covered his face.

“Then why are you wasting my time?” SungYeol turned around and walked away waving his hand.

"My office at 5pm! You better be there!!” Woohyun shouted at him with a wide grin on his face

“Guys I didn’t know there’s so much discipline in your workplace,” MyungSoo smirked, “I’d punish him for such attitude”

“Forget it, you know that he’s special” WooHyun grinned

They worked out a plan how the two of them could meet and after talking about this and that which took them quite a lot of time, they wished MyungSoo luck and excused themselves – even as owners of the place they couldn’t slack off all day chatting with their friends.

“I don’t think he’ll succeed in talking SungYeol over easily… we need to come up with a good plan…” WooHyun noticed as soon as MyungSoo left them.

“I know right… he’s so hot now… but that’s not enough to heal the wounds...” Jongie supported his chin on the table, he really wanted his two dorky friends to end up together..

WooHyun looked at Jongie’s pouting face and smiled.

*** 

As the working day was reaching its end, SungYeol came to his friend’s office just as he was told; he got inside without knocking, marching up to the desk with a smile on his face.

“You don’t call me to your office often, did something happen?” SungYeol fell onto the couch near WooHyun’s desk.

“I don’t call you often because I don’t like the feeling of me being your superior, it’s uncomfortable”

“Oh come on, you know that I won’t work at your place forever; I’ll leave you without any remorse as soon as I get another job, but I need to finish my studies man” Yeollie almost laid down on the couch and crossed his legs, “So what’s happening?”

“Hey, what’s with your attitude man? I haven’t seen you this happy for ages”

“There’s a race in the evening and I’m going to blow them rookies out,” SungYeol grinned, racing always improved his mood and today was no exception.

“Hey but I wanted you to go to a club with us”

“Jesus WooHyun, considering the frequency of you two going to a pub you shouldn’t be sober, like ever”

“Does it mean that you will come with us?”

“I don’t know, I have some things to do at home”

WooHyun sent his friend a questioning look to which SungYeol replied innocently, “I’m studying man, I need to learn a bit or they’ll drop me out, okay?”

“Study, my ass” WooHyun arranged some paper at his desk and stood up. “Yeollie, this evening I’m seeing you in the club at 10 o’clock - it’s your boss’ order”

“Come on, WooHyun! The race starts at 11!” SungYeol stood up too whining like a child.

“Okay Yeollie, rock the streets and be in the club right after”

“Thanks greasy man,” Sungyeol grinned, “Is there anything else you want from me?”

“Nope, you are dismissed. Just… nah, nevermind” and the tall left the office not suspecting a thing.

***

The night came fast and so did the race. For a couple of last months, he was the leader and had been literally smashing the opponents; this time it wasn’t different. He managed to get out of the car before the rest appeared at the finish line. _How can you earn extra money by having so much fun aigo_ he smiled at himself but his joy didn’t last long as his lonely life hit him _but what’s the point of earning and saving when there’s nobody whom I could share the money and the experiences with… Maybe I should have gone to America earlier after selling the house? Maybe Myungsoo would’ve welcomed me and so we’d be now together? When is the kid coming back again? And why would I even bother?_

***

“Yeah, I’m almost there where are you guys?” he was on the phone with his dorky bosses.

_“Wait for us at the bar, we had to stop at some other place because of business, but we’ll be there for sure”_

“Okay see you!” SungYeol shrugged his arms - who does business in the middle of a night? Keeping that aside, he walked into the pub and sat at the bar; he ordered three shots of whisky and drank them one by one in one go for a warm-up. He ordered another whisky and while the bartender was preparing the drink for him he turned around and looked around the pub. The fate wanted that his eyes rested at the person who just came in and was apparently looking around the pub in search for somebody. SungYeol’s heart fluttered – until now he only felt like that when he was looking at MyungSoo, he never experienced such a thing with another man, or maybe he had but it was long before he had met MyungSoo and still nobody made him feel this way. Well, but this man here was sure good-looking; SungYeol sighed and turned to face the bar again just to empty down the glass in front of him. Weird thoughts started cramping his mind: was this strange heart fluttering a sign that he’s starting to forget about MyungSoo?

Somebody sat next to him; he tried peeking a little but didn’t want to make a big deal out of it and was only able to notice the same grey coat that the man who just entered wore. _Fuck,_ SungYeol thought, as he felt extremely uncomfortable; something was definitely wrong with his racing heart right now. The man next to him ordered two shots of tequila _Oh, so he found the person he’s looking for_. It made SungYeol relieved that the man is going to leave soon but at the same time he didn’t want the stranger to leave at all. His voice seemed really nice, and now the scent of the other’s perfume reached him making him close his eyes. He knew the smell very well - it sure was beautiful but at the same time it brought back painful memories… When SungYeol was about to order another drink he noticed a glass being slid in front of him.

“For you.”

SungYeol was staring at the glass for a while _For me? Did he really mean me or..._ “I’m sorry but you must have made a mistake-“

“Hi!” MyungSoo’s greeting was as casual as if meeting SungYeol in a bar was just his usual way to spend an ordinary evening.

And the one thing that hit SungYeol right in the heart _: Damn, that smile._

Everything that he was thoroughly muffling inside woke up and it was too hard to bear; he looked away for a second searching for relief, blinking his eyes rapidly and then looked at the other again. It’s been so much time since he saw his face - the face he knew so well yet the face which seemed so different now. He just had to confirm if what he saw was for real; his hand went up involuntarily, _what are you doing?_ He directed his grasp at the glass on the bar. He took a quick glance at MyungSoo hands and noticed that the other _wasn’t_ wearing the ring SungYeol gave him. He moved the glass back to MyungSoo and quickly took off his hands from the counter hoping that MyungSoo won’t notice how hopeless SungYeol was still wearing the silver ring.

“I don’t need a drink from you,” he was surprised at how cold his voice sounded; 

MyungSoo was receiving contradictory signals, he noticed a piece of jewellery on SungYeol’s finger so why the cold tone?

“SungYeol…”

He skinned at the bartender and turned to face MyungSoo, “What do you want from me?”

“…the same that you want from me…?” it didn’t sound as convincing as MyungSoo wanted it to sound, he couldn’t believe his eyes, his ears, this whole situation - wasn’t SungYeol happy that they were finally able to meet?

“Then get off,” SungYeol grinded out. He stood up to leave the bar first but MyungSoo grabbed his hand, “Please! Don’t go!” he couldn’t get rid of the thought that if SungYeol leaves him now he would never come back; he was afraid of losing the other out of his sight for a single moment, their separation lasted way too long, he won’t be able to survive a minute without being next to the other now.

_MyungSoo’s hand on his wrist felt so nice._ SungYeol was burning inside, his pulse was way too high; MyungSoo _came back and the first thing he searched for was him, was Sungyeol_ … It was all _amazing_ , it was a long-awaited dream come true, MyungSoo came back he didn’t forget. But SungYeol’s not in his right mind now, he can’t act on the heat of the moment, he needs to cool down first… Fuck, he missed MyungSoo, he felt like pushing him onto the bar, taking him here and now, telling him how much he missed him, how much he loves him, how stupid they were how they thought they were acting all mature but in fact they let the five years of their lives go to waste instead… or maybe not? Maybe it only proved them how much they needed each other?

  
“I'm going to the toilet” SungYeol snatched his hand from MyungSoo’s grasp and walked away. _What are you doing SungYeol? It’s your MyungSoo! You were hurt but it’s not fair to let it all on him, he must have had a hard time as well. Stop acting like a moody woman what’s happened to you?_ He turned around and saw the other sitting there with his head buried in his arms - it was a pain to see. How he wanted to protect that kid from the evil of this world, of course Myungsoo was an adult now and he could take care of himself but the feeling of taking care after the other was too strong, it was winning. He sighed and walked up to MyungSoo again.

“Hey” he patted the other’s back making him turn his head up and show his beautiful, dark eyes.

“Just… don’t go anywhere while I’m not here”

MyungSoo’s face brightened a bit, he walked SungYeol with his gaze and picked up his phone as soon as SungYeol disappeared from his sight.

“Aigo, I’ve got only one bar in here” he walked out of the place through the backdoor to make a phone call; it was about to be just a quick one, he’d be back in a second to continue…no to start a conversation with SungYeol.

Once outside, with his shaking hands he dialled Jong.

_“How’s it going? Are you good now?”_

“Jongie no, we aren’t good yet... but he still seems to be so forgiving, I can tell, I saw it in his eyes, how could I ever think of leaving him... but still... he must be a little mad at me... tell me he is, because if he's not then it means he must be an angel or something...”

_“Haha he's a human although he's a bit dumb, don't worry MyungSoo.... but believe me you are the only one he really cares about... but sometimes even the most forgiving person has a right to get mad after such a- -“_

somebody took the phone from MyungSoo’s hand.

“Hey!” he turned around; his face turned from angry to terrified. Two thugs with knives were looking at him with hungry stares. “You smell like money” one of them looked at the phone he was now holding in his hand, “and as it happens, we are in a sudden need for money.”

MyungSoo looked around trying to localize the way of escape but there was a net fence behind his back and the thugs cut him the way to the backdoor of the pub.

“I- I’ll give you what I have on me but it’s not much,” MyungSoo took his wallet form the inside pocket of his coat and one of them snatched it from his hand.

“We are cool now, right?” he asked trying to stay calm.

“We could be, but you know, there’s one little detail that you overlooked.” MyungSoo swallowed in fear what’s going to happen next, they were holding knives for god’s sake and they didn’t look like they were joking.

“You saw our faces”

“So what?”

“So you can easily give the police our description”

“B-but I won’t do it!”

“Really?”

“Y-yeah?” MyungSoo was already feeling that they were going to leave him alone when the other guy said:

“But you can’t guarantee us that”

“And the only way to guarantee silence from you is to finish you off now!”

“No, wait, please” MyungSoo took a few steps back; how was this fucking situation possible? He just came back from America the country of crime and he only gets to be attacked in his own country? But he cannot die now, fuck he shouldn’t have gone to the fucking America he should have told SungYeol how much he… _loves him,_ fuck why didn’t he tell him how he really feels, it’s just unfair.

***

SungYeol was still standing in line to the toilet, his bladder was about to explode; he turned around and walked towards the backdoor of the club – screw it, it’s either he piss there or he’ll piss his pants.

He walked out and looked around; oh great there were people there, just great. He was about to go a little bit further into the street to look for a dark spot when it got him that the situation must be a bit tense out there; he took a better look and his eyes widened, was that person almost pushing himself into the net fence MyungSoo?

“Hey!!” He screamed and walked towards the men. The two turned around and Sungyeol noticed knives in their hands - he didn’t get scared at all, thanks to all the drinks he had downed before, he had a drunk-courage turned on and he didn’t slow down the pace while walking. One of the two men started running at SungYeol with a roar; he was swinging the knife in the air and he would have almost cut SungYeol’s cheek if the tall hadn’t dodged. The tall swiftly grabbed the attacker’s hand and twisted it making the other scream and drop the knife.

“And now tell your friend to give back what doesn’t belong to him” Yeollie was holding the thug tightly.

“D-drop the items!”

  
The other dropped the phone and wallet on the ground and ran away. As soon as the other man’s hand was free he fled as well.

The tall looked at MyungSoo, who was all overflowing with admiration towards his saviour which made him smirk but then the horrible feeling in his bladder came back so he cringed;

Seeing that, MyungSoo started panicking thinking that SungYeol was hurt:

“SungYeol are you okay? Oh my god, I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault! I’m such a chicken! But they had knives and there were two of them and they looked really serious…”

“MyungSoo”

“…but then I gave them the money and told them that we’re cool and they should go away but they told me that they have to finish me off because …”

“MyungSoo”

“…I could tell the police on them and I only thought about you then and.. SungYeol! We shouldn’t fight right now, we were separated for so long …”

“MyungSoo!”

“…and we shouldn’t waste our time now and… “ MyungSoo was blabbering; the incident obviously scared the shit out of him and it got him that he wasn’t afraid of his own safety but the fact that he’d leave SungYeol without confessing to him first, but he had no idea that SungYeol had an _urgent_ situation right now and he was trying to tell MyungSoo to stop talking but the other didn’t listen so SungYeol moved closer, his both hands cupping MyungSoo’s face, the action seemed to make MyungSoo even more shaky

“MyungSoo” he looked in those perfect eyes and kissed the other’s lips to stop his verbal diarrhoea.

Their first kiss after such long time. Even though it lasted shorter than the blink of an eye and despite the shocked expression on MyungSoo's face because he totally didn't see it coming, the words won’t describe the magic they felt at that moment.

“Finally, MyungSoo! I need to pee like hell, I’m gonna die!” SungYeol turned around and relieved his bladder at the adjacent wall tilting his head back because of the long-awaited relief.

MyungSoo smiled and having picked his phone and wallet from the ground he called Jong. Somehow he knew that everything’s going to be fine now.

_“OMG MyungSoo what was that I was about to call the police”_

“I’ll tell you later, I’m fine”

_“And what about your situation with Yeollie hyung?”_

“I think it’s going to be fine too” MyungSoo smiled faintly and hanged up.

***

“Assa! It worked! It worked!” Jongie was jumping in excitement, “How on earth did you come up with such a great plan to hire people to pretend to be thugs? You are a genius!”

WooHyun laughed, “That was the easiest part” he sat at the desk. All this time both of them were waiting in the office, “MyungSoo must have almost shit his pants” he laughed.

“I was trying so hard not to laugh while talking to him right now, I would have spoiled everything if I did that! But how did you know that Yeollie hyung was going to see all that?”

WooHyun shrugged his arms trying to look innocent, “I just asked some people to make an artificial line… Come on we‘re VIPs there, it wasn’t a big deal”

Jongie laughed and walked towards the other, “you are amazing” he grabbed WooHyun’s cheeks to squeeze them but once he did that he just couldn't resist the desire and so he leaned closer and kissed him.

“Omg I’m sorry” he covered his mouth in surprise as he broke the kiss next second.

“Don’t be” WooHyun pulled the other closer and returned the kiss making Jongie smile cheekily

“Let’s see how much more amazing you can be” he pushed WooHyun on the desk and climbed on top of it himself. 


	4. rooftop drama

Wiping his hands off his pants he turned around to see a beautiful, still a bit surprised creature with whom he shared a kiss just a few moments ago and it made him chuckle; he doesn’t regret it, he probably wouldn’t have had courage to kiss Myungsoo right away if it hadn’t been for his bladder. 

“MyungSoo,”

“SungYeol,”

They started at the same time.

“You go first,”

You tell me first,”

Again in perfect sync.

“Let’s -“ SungYeol started.

“Wait. SungYeol… “

“MyungSoo I… was waiting for you, you know that?”

MyungSoo nodded, “I know. I didn’t tell you that I won’t look at you anymore”

“You remembered?”

MyungSoo nodded again. “I’m sorry, SungYeol. I behaved like a coward... How could I do this to you… You should have long forgotten about me… I wanted to believe that I did all this for you, but in fact it was all for me, I was so selfish…“

SungYeol bit his lower lip and answered quietly, “I’m not blaming you Soo… I mean, you aren’t the only one to blame… Of course I wanted you to be mine but I don’t know, I just felt that you deserved better than just a mere driver who lives in a studio…”

“Don’t say such things, you devoted yourself to helping your family! I know your kind heart Yeol, I’m feeling even worse for doing that all to you…”

“But I don’t want to talk about me now...You came here finally so does it mean that you… you know, are you.. did you…?” _Fuck, why was it so hard to ask him if he just has somebody else._

MyungSoo took a step towards the other, he knew very well what the other wanted to ask, it made him feel bad but relieved at the same time, after all these years he was still able to read the other well. “Sungyeol, I…” he bit his lips and shook his head trying to fight with tears - it’s not because he regretted, after all, all the things he experienced made him become the person he is now and made him realise many things and ways that life goes, too; the tears appeared because he didn’t want to hurt the other with what he was about to say, “…I may have made some mistakes...” he saw that look in Sungyeol’s eyes and it hurt him so much, as if somebody was twisting his soul like a soaking cloth; he then quickly added as if what he said next would make up for everything he did, ”... but it’s only you that I really look at.”

“I guess I don’t want to hear about those mistakes?” Thoughts that MyungSoo could have looked at somebody else, touch somebody else, _being touched by somebody_ else hurt him like hell but whatever was in America stays in America, right? In the end, he highlighted it himself that the other should have fun there… He had tried many things before he got to know MyungSoo and he wasn’t in position to demand anything from him - MyungSoo had the same right to experience all kinds of…things too. It’s fine with him, he won’t mind it if, after trying all that, MyungSoo still decides to stay with him.

“I… I’m sorry,” MyungSoo clenched his teeth as he tried hard not to cry, he wasn’t a baby anymore. “After I told you not to wait I was having second thoughts you know but I felt too embarrassed to try to turn everything around so I just tried to forget about you... that’s why it all happened… even though deep down in my heart I wanted you to wait but you shouldn’t have waited for me... I feel awful… And I was so stupid,”

“It’s okay MyungSoo. I understand it, I was your age too” he smiled at the one in front of him. The one thing about SungYeol that made him so amazing but so fragile at the same time was that he was so forgiving, almost like an angel in MyungSoo’s eyes;

SungYeol may not forget everything now but he'll try. He can’t afford to send MyungSoo away again.

“But in the end no one makes me feel like you do,” the younger retrieved the chain from under his t-shirt and pulled it off his neck showing it to Sungyeol. “I wanted you to know the truth and tell me if you could accept me before I’d put it on my finger again.”

SungYeol smiled warmly, “MyungSoo… you grew up so well… I really regret that I wasn’t able to see you grow,” he reached his hand waiting for the other to grab it. MyungSoo walked closer and put his ring on SungYeol’s palm.

“Would you still accept my heart?” MyungSoo asked all flustered.

“I already accepted it long time ago and I won’t give it back to you no matter how much you’d beg to get it back,” SungYeol smiled and MyungSoo smirked “Your cheesiness is still here”

“Don’t change the topic,” SungYeol grinned and grabbed MyungSoo’s hand.

“I won’t SungYeol, I won’t. I want my heart to stay with you forever,” MyungSoo answered totally unamused but rather embarrassed because of this whole situation and Sungyeol placed the ring on MyungSoo’s finger making him smile.

“Your smile”

“What about it?” MyungSoo averted his gaze from the ring and looked at SungYeol

“I can’t believe how I lived without it,” hearing that made MyungSoo smile even brighter. “MyungSoo you are a man now”

“Fuck you Sungyeol what kind of shit is that?” the thing MyungSoo hated the most was when people treated him like a child, and on top of that this whole situation was so embarrassing, aigo.

“Oh well, I guess the old MyungSoo is still there,” SungYeol laughed loud hugging MyungSoo who was trying to get out of the embracement. “Come on my baby I’ll take you home” SungYeol jokes.

“But I don’t want to go home, let’s go to your place. I missed the smell of your place” MyungSoo smiled

“Stop smiling like that”

“Why?”

“Because it’s driving me crazy”

“Oh, does this drive you crazy?” MyungSoo closed his eyes and smiled even wider, showing his adorable dimples.

“Aish, why did I even wait for you, tsk this guy,“ SungYeol sighed. He knew exactly why he waited but he felt that this wasn’t the right moment to enlighten the other.

***

They called a substitute driver and soon were at SungYeol’s place. It was way past midnight when they reached the door.

“My! It didn’t change a thing!” MyungSoo sat in his favourite armchair and looked at the tall man surprised.

“I didn’t spend a lot of time here… would you like something to drink?”

“I feel like eating,” MyungSoo rubbed his stomach

“I guess there’s not much in my fridge, can we still order something?” Sungyeol looked at the clock wondering if some deliveries could still reach them at this late hour.

“I feel like eating your stew”

“huh?”

“You know, the one you made after… after our first time,” MyungSoo blushed and SungYeol smiled - how come the way MyungSoo blushed was so different but yet still so myungsoo-like? Everything in MyungSoo was such a turn-on for SungYeol right now - MyungSoo turned into such a hot man, SungYeol couldn’t believe it; the events of this evening happened so fast but MyungSoo’s here now and that’s enough to make Yeol walking on air and he would do anything for the other now.

“I’ll make it for you”

MyungSoo’s eyes shot up “Really?”

“Yeah, but we need a mackerel and some vegetables, but there’s a supermarket nearby” SungYeol grabbed his jacket when MyungSoo jumped off the chair. “I’ll go, let me be useful, that’s the least I can do ”

“no, it’s okay it’s not a problem, really”

“No, just give me a shopping list and I’ll be back in no time”

When MyungSoo was away SungYeol decided to take a shower – he hated the smell of cigarettes on him whenever he stayed at the club.

MyungSoo got back with all the ingredients and heard the running water in the bathroom so he decided to wash and chop the vegetables to help SungYeol a bit. It was still a bit uncomfortable between them and MyungSoo felt burdened that SungYeol agreed so easily to grant MyungSoo’s request and cook him stew in the middle of the night; it made him feel awful after all he had done. He has just finished with the carrot when SungYeol got out of the bathroom wearing only sweatpants. The view almost knocked MyungSoo off his feet.

“You’re already here? I didn’t hear you coming,” and seeing the way MyungSoo was looking at him with his mouth open made him ask: “what?” and smile.

Myungsoo eyed the other from the bulge on the sweatpants through his six pack and buffed arms up till his damp hair and the gummy smile and he gulped; he felt blood supplying the obvious part of his body and his trousers growing tight. “N- nothing, your body just…”

“…just gave you a boner?” SungYeol laughed

MyungSoo quickly started chopping the mackerel denying the truth, “Very funny SungYeol, but you wish for it”

“Come on, it’s written all over your face”

“No, it’s not”

SungYeol laughed, “You have no idea how much your eyes betray you”

“Ouch!”

SungYeol jumped towards the other freaking out as if Myungsoo was a piece of glass hanging at the edge of the counter, “Are you okay?”  
MyungSoo only hissed and turned around sucking on his finger, “I’m fine” he said with the finger in his mouth

“Let me see it,” SungYeol pulled MyungSoo’s wrist gently and after examining the cut he pulled Myungsoo to the sink, “Let’s just pour some cold water over it”

“No it’s fine, I…aigo” MyungSoo let himself be dragged there and soon he felt Sungyeol’s arms around him; the other’s face focused on the _wound_ made Myungsoo smile, he was just staring at Sungyeol with his mind all at ease, he wished they could stay like this forever when it hit him that Sungyeol is topless and his bare chest is pressed to his own back; MyungSoo felt hot; he held his breath, Sungyeol was breathtakingly beautiful.

And that handsome concerned face turned to face Myngsoo and a smile formed on it, ”You won’t die, relax”

“I don’t think so”

SungYeol smiled wide and fetched a band aid from the cupboard, “I’m sure you experienced some more serious injuries in your life”

 _“_ It’s not about the cut,” Myungsoo looked at his own feet but a pair of hands cupping his face made him look up again, why did he feel that he was blushing, why Sungyeol was teasing him with his half-naked body.

Suddenly it hit him that he’s the source of MyungSoo’s discomfort, which made him almost explode with pride but he tried not to show it. 

“S-sorry” he turned around and grabbed a t-shirt to put it on while MyungSoo cleared his throat,

“No, it’s…” _just that you are so hot_ he thought and finished “…good to be back home”

“I’ll make sure that this is the last time you say such words, because I won’t let you go away again, never” SungYeol’s head appeared from under the t-shirt as he returned to the counter, MyungSoo was about to head to the toilet and they just got in each other’s way; both of them wanting to make way for the other moved to the same side so they found themselves in square one again and repeating the whole situation again making them feel even more uncomfortable. SungYeol grabbed MyungSoo’s arms and held him still as he moved to make way to the other

“That’s better, isn’t it”

“Y-yeah”

„MyungSoo, let’s not rush things I don’t want you to feel uneasy around me okay? Tell me immediately if there’s something bothering you”

“I think the only person who has the right to feel bothered is you… just tell me when you are ready to talk things over okay?”

SungYeol sighed and nodded. “You have like 10 minutes before the food is ready,” he walked to the cooker to stir the stew. After he heard the sound of a shower he leaned against the counter and massaged his temples - does he even want to know everything? Will it really help him?

***

After they ate, they opened the beer that MyungSoo bought (“Oh wasn’t the beer on the shopping list? I must have been mistaken, but we can’t let it go to waste, can we?”) and sat down to talk about everything.

“Just tell me first Yeollie and I’ll go second”

“But I don’t know where to start”

“Just start from the beginning”

“Okay,” Yeol grinned, “It all started when I got a job as a chauffeur and a slacking, rude and ill-mannered person crawled into the backseat of the car that I was driving”

“Come on, not from THAT” MyungSoo laughed

“Okay, but stop smiling”

“Then stop making me smile”

“Hey let’s go somewhere nice tomorrow”

“You mean today?”

“Err yeah after we wake up”

“Where would you like to go?” MyungSoo sipped the bear watching his…no, watching SungYeol excitedly.

“I don’t know yet, but we should definitely go somewhere, we wasted so much time”

“Speak for yourself, I _was studying_ ” MyungSoo showed his tongue

“I’m studying, too”

“What?” MyungSoo took it as a joke.

“Really and I’m working… Fuck! I’m working!” SungYeol looked at the clock – it was five to two in the morning “I’ve got work in four hours”

“Great I’ll visit you at work then, have you got your own office?” MyungSoo smiled, he deemed informing SungYeol about his visit to lemontree unnecessary

“Go away, you pervert” SungYeol threw a pillow at his boyfriend

“SungYeollie go to sleep now, we’ll talk tomorrow, I can stay at your place tomorrow too, can’t I?”

"Of course you have to stay, Soo,” SungYeol stood up and picked MyungSoo up to carry him to the bathroom, “Look, there’s even your toothbrush”

“But SungYeol it’s five years old!” MyungSoo looked at the toothbrush disgusted and SungYeol laughed because of MyungSoo’s reaction and he took a new one from the cabinet, “Here you are”

Soon, them both were standing in front of the bed, looking puzzled and feeling _weird._ How many nights and days have they spent in this bed? How many blissful moments? How many kisses, hugs, touches, how many conversations… How many more could they have shared if it wasn’t for their separation?

SungYeol scratched his head obviously troubled, MyungSoo not being able to stand the silence anymore

“So…”

“Let’s… let’s talk about everything for real MyungSoo,” SungYeol looked at MyungSoo’s face, “I mean let’s not leave the conversation for later, let’s just do it now and get over with it once and for all... Let’s do everything to make up for the last five years”

“But your work tomorrow…”

I’m sure Jong and Namu will understand it, besides, I don’t really have that much work, I’ll find some time to make up for it for sure”

“Then I’ve got an idea, come on, put some clothes on you,“ he ordered as he himself was pulling up his trousers “You see the opposite block of flats?” he skipped to the window.

“Yeah…”

“Have you ever been on the rooftop?”

“What?”

“Don’t look at me as if I was a ghost”

“Of course I haven’t been there, why would I?”

“I just hope it is open”

“What?”

“The door to the rooftop”

“I know!! What’s wrong with you people! What do you need it for…” his eyes grew bigger at a sudden realisation, “No, I’m not going anywhere, just what’s wrong with you MyungSoo?”

“SungYeol…”

“Don’t make me ask “what” for the thousand time this evening”

“Ten just dress up and let’s go”

Once they got onto the rooftop of the adjacent block of flats SungYeol got even more surprised as MyungSoo asked him to wait before rushing downstairs.

“Myunsoo!!??”

“Just wait here!!!!” just like that he disappeared into the staircase.

SungYeol squatted down and sighed; it was the middle of the night, actually it was almost morning and he was made to play some games he didn’t understand… "MyungSoo and his stupid ideas” he smiled at himself and almost jumped as he heard MyungSoo calling his name.

“SungYeol!!!”

He turned around but didn’t see the other anywhere.

“SungYeol!!”

He run to the rail and looked down, it was dark but he was sure MyungSoo wasn’t there either.

“I’m here!!!”

SungYeol looked in front of him and saw the other on the rooftop of the opposite block. MyungSoo was jumping and waving at him trying to attract SungYeol’s attention.

“What the…?” SungYeol waved at MyungSoo and shouted, but not too loud, “MyungSoo, what’s going on?”

“SungYeol!!! I want to hear all you’ve got! Just tell me what’s there on your heart, just scream it all out!! I want you to feel better so that we can forget about it once and for all, all your grief, I want to hear every little complain you didn’t tell me when we were away”

Sungyeol’s heart started beating faster, he thought it was kind of stupid to do but still why all this adrenaline hit his veins? 

“Myung-MYUNGSOO…!!! he took a deep breath “I…I told you to leave so I can’t really be mad at you for just living your life but it shouldn’t have been like that! We shouldn’t have lost touch!! I know it was hard to synch for us!! I shouldn’t have let you go!! If only you knew how much I’m regretting now!!”

 _“No SungYeol, why are you blaming yourself?”_ MyungSoo was feeling awful, only now had it hit him how pure-hearted and fragile SungYeol was, he felt like running back to him and assure him that he’s not to blame but he needed to listen to everything Sungyeol got there first.

"...Your text was so unexpected!! How could you turn my life into hell just because you couldn’t come here as often as you wished?! Right then I thought that just hearing your voice once a few days would be enough!!” he paused to gather his thoughts, it was so … unexpected, he was unprepared.

"But you know what? Throughout those five years I learned one thing! That my life without you is so dull!!! I’d rather worry about you and suffer because of missing you and your voice even if you are drunk than trying to pretend that you don’t exist!!! And the worst is that you freking didn’t tell me that you won’t look at me anymore and I was wondering if you remembered or actually played with me? Frickigng one sentence MyungSoo!! Why didn’t you say it if you wanted me to forget about you for real?!?!” 

MyungSoo only clenched his fists _. Because I didn’t want you to go but I know it would hurt you that I couldn’t see you... and I wanted you to be happy… I was afraid, I was such a coward._

“And MyungSoo!!! You weren’t there when I needed you the most! My mother died and I didn’t even got to hear a word from you!! You hear me?! My fucking mother died!!” SungYeol’s voice cracked as tears filled his eyes, “And my brother left me, too!!!” the feelings he had were so hard to bear, he let a short scream before continuing, “...but it all didn’t hurt as much as not hearing from you!!!”

MyungSoo didn’t even wipe the tears that were flowing from his eyes now.

“But I told myself that letting you go is for your good MyungSoo!!! But I was so wrong!!! If only I had thought about myself more! I wouldn’t have let you go! But I was thinking of you MyungSoo!! I wanted you to be happy, I put your happiness before mine!! I could have suffered as long as you were okay”

“You idiot” MyungSoo whispered

“I missed you!!! Thinking about you hurt, not thinking about you was hell as well... I know I told you to forget about me, I know I told you to have fun but fuck MyungSoo… I mean I can only blame myself but… “ long long silence, it was painful, “I won’t let anyone touch you ever again, you are mine MyungSoo, MINE YOU HEAR ME?!!! You gave it all to me, no matter what you did afterwards you are mine!! You will be forever!!!

There’s one more thing!!! You have to promise me one thing before we can move on and if you ever break that promise I ... I will die, MyungSoo”

MyungSoo swallowed and cleared his voice before answering, he didn’t want his voice to sound weak:

“I will agree to everything!!! What is it that you want?”

“You won’t leave my side again, ever!!!”

A moment of silence when MyungSoo was sobbing trying to calm himself down, he came here with one objective: to win Sungyeol’s heart again; he was determined to do anything but he didn’t expect this – Sungyeol was willing to start everything again without unnecessary ministrations.

SungYeol rubbed his face with a sleeve anticipating the answer, it seemed so long before MyungSoo answered that he cringed when he heard his scream:

“SUNGYEOL! “ MyungSoo swallowed the sob, “SUNGYEOL!!! I agree!! And I’m sorry for everything!! Do you hear me?! I’m so sorry!” he wiped his face from all the tears and swallowed,

“… And thank you for… for being you! For being so forgiving! I realised it long time ago and only ensured myself because of this experience, SungYeol!” he stopped for a moment. His heart was racing now, his face was burning, he wiped his hands off his trousers and clenched his fists. The anxiety and joy he felt inside made him almost forget how to breathe, it was building up inside of his chest and was about to explode; but he came here to tell him, he promised himself to tell the other no matter what, even if SungYeol wouldn’t like to listen to him, even if he deemed Myungsoo dead and wouldn’t like to see Myungsoo's face again, he had to make sure SungYeol would now.

He took a deep breath and was about to start when he stopped again, he smiled at himself for this moment of hesitation and went on:

“SUNGYEOL...!” this time there was no turning back, he closed his eyes and screamed on top of his lungs:

“… I LOVE YOU!!!!”

“Shut up or I’m calling the police!” somebody screamed through an open window. 


	5. a busy schedule

MyungSoo was about to open the staircase door when SungYeol popped out from the other side and both of them stopped, their hearts beating fast and it’s definitely not because of the fact that both of them run here as if their lives depended on it. They exchanged flushed glances, red puffy eyes gave out that both of them took the conversation very emotionally. MyungSoo was the first one to smile as he reached his hand towards SungYeol’s hair to tuck a single strand of hair behind the other’s ear.

“Here, that’s better” his hand travelled to SungYeol’s cheek, all the time he didn’t take his eyes off the other, “I’m sorry it may not be the best moment for confessions but I was looking forward to this day for such a long time... I was counting days until my comeback; I learned that in my heart there’s only place for one person SungYeol, and that person is you,” he looked into those warm eyes which were filling up with tears again; before the salty drops manage to escape the other’s eyes MyungSoo quickly brushed them off with his thumbs. “SungYeol,” he smiled encouraging the other to smile too, seeing SungYeol on the verge of breaking down again he tried his aegyo and once his dimples were showing SungYeol couldn’t pretend any longer and a small smile appeared on his face; feeling that his own face is getting red MyungSoo repeated himself again, “I love you SungYeol, I love you”

SungYeol hurled himself into MyungSoo’s arms and hugged him so tightly he could bet he felt MyungSoo’s heart beat which was more like pounding than beating. “MyungSoo…” he cried “…I missed you so much, I was losing my mind,”

MyungSoo caressed SungYeol’s hair, “I’m sorry I will make up for everything, I’ll do my best Yeollie”

“Don’t ever let me go”

MyungSoo smiled and closed his eyes, “I won’t I promise”

“…thanks…”

“But…Yeollie?” MyungSoo moved his head back to look at the other, he acted puzzled and stupid as if he was talking to a small child, “…don’t you love me a little, too?”

Sungyeol grinned, he found the other being very cute, “Of course I love you, silly”

“That’s a relief,” MyungSoo smiled and cupped SungYeol’s handsome face in his hands, his attention was solely focused on the full lips which he missed so much; slowly, cherishing each second and every little detail he could sense at that moment, he closed the gap between them to make their confession complete.

It was only when they opened their eyes and looked at each other grinning like idiots that they realised they were standing in the staircase all the time.

“I guess it’s time we go back,” SungYeol grabbed MyungSoo wrist and gently pulled him back to the flat.

“I’m sorry, you’ll be dead at work all day because of me…”

“Don’t worry, it’s neither the first nor the last time it happens and it was kind of worth it not to sleep,” he smiled.

“Ah it’s good to hear that because I’m planning to give you many sleepless nights in the future!” MyungSoo grinned hearing Sungyeol choking on air because of what he had just heard

“You are a pervert MyungSoo, a big one”

“We have to make up for everything, you know that we could have had sex at least 1826 times during that five years…?” seeing SungYeol’s expression turning into a bit gloomy one he quickly added, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry okay? I-“

“What are you sorry for?” the tall locked the door after they entered the flat.

“Well… in Ameri-“ he was interrupted by SungYeol’s finger that rested on his mouth to make him stop talking

“Sssh, let’s not bring that today”

MyungSoo nodded and followed SungYeol to the bed.

“I will wake up with you,” MyungSoo turned to his side facing the other

“Why? You can stay here and sleep,” SungYeol was lying on his back only turning his head to look at MyungSoo.

“I have to go home, I need to unpack my things and start looking for a job you know!” MyungSoo grabbed a strand of SungYeol’s hair to play with it making SungYeol close his eyes.

“MyungSoo, there’s still so much to catch up with...” he was mumbling

“Go to sleep we can talk about everything later”

“…”

“I love you,” MyungSoo whispered; he couldn’t take his eyes off Sungyeol for a long time; when he finally forced himself to sleep he jumped at the sound of the alarm clock going off. He looked at SungYeol who was grimacing and pulling the comforter over his head wishing to sleep a bit more.

“SungYeol wake up, you will be late for work,” MyungSoo was kicking the sleeping man lazily trying to close his own eyes to fall asleep but the alarm clock was preventing him to do so.

A muffled whine could be heard from under the comforter: “Aigo your feet are so cold take them off me…”

“…just turn off the alarm I’m begging you,”

Soon the tortures were over. With his eyes closed, MyungSoo felt the mattress distorting as Sungyeol got up from bed. It seemed like just a few moments passed when he felt a touch on his arm.

“Myungie I’m leaving in a few minutes, would you like me to drive you back home or will you stay here and sleep?”

MyungSoo opened his eyes and smiled; SungYeol in a suit was the best view he could get after waking up, well maybe except for naked SungYeol, “You look great,”

SungYeol chuckled, “and you look cute with your puffy eyes, sleep a bit and take a cab home, I’ll leave you some money”

“Wait, I’m getting up”

MyungSoo lumbered to the bathroom to wash his teeth and face, he was blessing his short hair and the fact he wouldn’t have to do anything with it, then left the bathroom with a concern, “Will you make it on time if you drive me home now?”

SungYeol stretched his hand to make his sleeve go up to be able to look at his watch and smirked, “We’ll even have time to grab some coffee on the way”

MyungSoo did big eyes to which SungYeol laughed, “I think you forgot who you are talking with, let’s go”

.

.

.

Soon they were driving through busy streets, the smell of the coffee filling the whole car.

“…I’m telling you it’s strange they go clubbing all the time yet are still singles...”

“MyungSoo I think I understand them, I’m not sure if I’d like to meet my soulmate in a club too, you know”

“Why? For me it doesn’t really matter where you meet your other half”

“Especially that you met yours in your own car, you didn’t have to look for me”

“It was my father’s car”

“Still better than a disco or a smelly pub”

“What if you met me in a pub and have a one night stand with me and never hear of me again?” Myungsoo sipped from his cup, his eyes all on Sungyeol

“Impossible”

“Why? Because it would be in a pub? come on~~”

“No, MyungSoo, I just wouldn’t let you go… yah! hold it hold it!!!” he was pushing his cup into MyungSoo’s hands, almost dropping it as suddenly the situation on the road required a complicated manoeuvre.

.

.

.

As they reached the gate to his house, MyungSoo was ensuring Sungyeol that he would take a walk from there so that SungYeol should drive to work already or he’d be late. The goodbye kiss they shared was very passionate and tasted like coffee; MyungSoo’s hand on SungYeol’s chest, SungYeol pulling MyungSoo closer by other’s head when somebody honked and them both jumped in surprise looking around for the source of the sound. It was DongWoo who wanted to drive out through the gate but SungYeol’s car was blocking the way. The grinning secretary was waving at them and in the back there was none other than MyungSoo’s father.

“Did they see us?” MyungSoo whined

“I’m positive”

The younger facepalmed himself and SungYeol drove backwards to make some space for the other car. As they saw the other car passing them SungYeol asked:

“Why are you so embarrassed, it’s not that your father doesn’t approve your preferences”

“You don’t get it, he’ll mock me till no end I hate him doing so”

“Then come to my place if you feel too bullied,” SungYeol laughed

“I think I need to move out, no I want to move out, but first I need to get a job”

SungYeol only smiled, “Okay Myung I’d better be going now, will you give me one last kiss?”

MyungSoo grinned.

*** 

Woohyun and Jongie entered Sungyeol’s office when he was in the middle of a very important and very secretive conversation; he jumped out of his seat and motioned towards the couch asking his two bosses to wait for him while he finishes conversation. He left the room to finish the phone call. 

J: “What’s with all the secrets?”

WH: “A sex call with Myungie maybe?”

J: “Come on, we don’t even know what happened, stop assuming things with your perverted mind”

WH: “You call MY mind perverted? MINE? Please don’t make me laugh”

Jongie laughed, “what? Just that I talk a lot about some _things_ it doesn’t mean that I’m…you know…” Jongie blushed - was he explaining himself? But they weren’t on this level yet – they didn’t get intimate… apart from that little making out on the desk, but it wasn't anything serious, aigo he was sure he was blushing definitely too much

Luckily, SungYeol came back into the room and stopped Jong's sufferings.

“Sungyeol how long did you sleep?” Jong was worried while WooHyun almost spit at himself because of a sudden realisation, “Did you two just……? OMG THE WHOLE NIGHT?! YOU SEXUAL BEASTS!!” he was immediately punched by Jongie and SungYeol rolled his eyes,

“No we didn’t, but you need to get laid man like seriously you look so sex deprived that it hurts”

WooJong blushed and SungYeol found it fishy.

“Who were you talking with?” WooHyun asked.

“Ah that… it was… it’s a wrong number!” Sungyeol scratched his nape.

“And you had to walk out of the room to tell the person that they dialled wrong number?” Jong crossed his arms.

“I-I…What are you two doing here by the way? I’m at work,” he made a serious face and they immediately seemed to forget about the issue

“Ayyyyyy we’re dying of curiosity how the things are going between you two!”

“But I think we just got to know the most important, I assume we can already go,” WooHyun turned around but then jumped and faced them again, “I got you I was joking!!” (what kind of greasy attack was that?)

“Very funny,” SungYeol sent him an indifferent look

“Don’t mind him…”

“I can’t, he’s acting strange”

“Yah Yah I’m here, stop talking about me in the third person singular as if I wasn’t here!”

“I’m worried about him, what if something bad happened? We haven’t had a real conversation for ages, you guys seem so close it seems WooHyun ditched me…” Sungyeol continued.

“IM HERE!!! And I haven’t ditched you man, what are you talking about?”

“I don’t know, I just miss you, you are my best friend WooHyunah”

“Are you brownnosing? Do you need a pay rise?”

“You see? It’s all business connected now...”

WooHyun’s expression darken, “It seems so… Let’s go catch a movie or something on the weekend-ouch!” he rubbed his ribs and heard Jongie hissing at him “we’ve got plans have you forgotten?”

“Or maybe next weekend, next weekend! This time we have some meeting to attend to, I totally forgot!” he addressed his best friend with an apologising look on his face

SungYeol was looking at this strange situation and noted something in his mind, _Ask MyungSoo what Jongie is really like, he seems to gain total control over WooYyun,_ but only sighed “okay.”

*** 

I wanted to bring some lunch over to your work but I have some things to do after five years of absence... I’m sorry let’s eat something in the evening, shall we?

Baby I love you but I can’t, really I’m gonna be late I’m sorry just stay at home today I don’t even know when I'll be back.

I wanted to cuddle with you :- (

I'm sorry let’s spend the weekend together okay?

What about tomorrow then? Will you also work over hours too???

I’m afraid so…

Ok tomorrow I’ll bring you lunch, that way it’ll be easier to bear

Ok I’m already looking forward to it, will you make it yourself?

It’s going to be a surprise, go back to your work and work well, do it all fast so maybe you could finish early tomorrow!

I’ll try to do it for you. 

_SungYeol sent it although he knew he wouldn’t finish early._

Thanks I love you ♥

love you too ♥

\---- later that evening

SungYeol came back home very late, he just fell on the bed and only checked his phone, he had three missed calls and a few texts from MyungSoo - the last one was sent an hour ago so he assumed the other was already sleeping so he just texted him, “see you at lunchbreak ♥” and fell asleep.

***

He heard knocking and lifted his head from the desk to see MyungSoo walking into the room, which made his day.

“You’re here!” he grinned and immediately got up to greet him with a kiss, “this morning was hell I was counting minutes to lunch break”

“Were you that hungry?” MyungSoo was unpacking the side dishes when SungYeol backhugged him and whispered to his ear. “Yes I was craving for you and your smell,” he kissed the other on the neck

MyungSoo giggled, “Really?”

“yeah, instead of the food it would be much more interesting to see you on top of my desk...” he pressed himself closer to the other feeling all those tingling sensations going through his body; he missed that little thrill.

“You could finish early and I could stay at your place…” MyungSoo turned around and laid his hands on Sungyeol’s chest, then started playing with his tie

“I can’t Myung, I really can’t, but the weekend is still valid, right?”

“Oh okay…”

“I’ll call you in the evening after I finish work, okay? Let me try what you prepared for me now it all looks delicious”

***

“Hi baby, did I wake you up?”

“No I was waiting for your call, so where are you taking me tomorrow?”

“Myungie there’s a problem… I have to finish something in the morning and I’m afraid the evening is also cancelled”

“What? Why?”

“You remember when I told you that I’m studying too? I forgot that this weekend I’ve got classes, I mean, aigo, I totally forgot! There’s some test on Sunday and I’m afraid I’ll have to study to it”

“Maybe I could help you?”

“Sure, fine, you can drop by around three but I mean it, I have to study a bit I really need to pass this test”

“Okay, I’ll bring some snacks and something to read so I won’t disturb you and later I’ll check what you’ve learned”

“I hope it goes smoothly so that we’ll have some time to each other”

“It’s not that easy as I thought it would be… Imagine how things go when I start working…”

“Don’t think about it now”

“I know but just… I should’ve stayed in Korea and spent my free time with you”

“MyungSoo we can’t turn back time, don’t think about it now, you’ll be unnecessarily worrying too much over the past I don’t want that… hey do you want to stay on line until you fall asleep?”

“Can we do that?”  
“Of course we can, are you already in bed?” SungYeol felt that maybe he shouldn’t have asked this question as it may drag their conversation into the wrong direction.

“Yeah, I’ve just turned off the lights and you?”

“I just came back”

“Really? I’m calling Jong tomorrow”

“No! W-wait, don’t call him, okay? By the way, I wanted to ask you about Jong. He and WooHyun… they behave weird… it’s like Jong controls my greasy guy - has he always been like that?”

“Jongie? No, he can be a bit stubborn sometimes but he’s not a psycho, what do you mean by that observation?”

“I don’t know I feel there’s something they aren’t telling us and judging by their behaviour it seems to be something bad, maybe the company is having problems?”

“Come on, I’m sure they would’ve told us if there was a problem... but there’s something fishy between them going on I have to agree, I hope they just spill everything soon”

“Aigooo, me too,” SungYeol looked at the ceiling, “So how was your day?”

“Nothing special, I’ve sent some resumes hoping for them to answer me soon. I’ve been to some places showing my portfolio too”

“Could you take it with you tomorrow? To think about it, I haven’t seen it yet”

“You haven’t heard about people whom I worked, either”

“Judging by your excited tone they must have been some important people?

“Yeah, maybe I should take my camera, too? I could take some pictures of you… hey actually that’s a great idea I can’t wait!”

“Yah Yah! Hold your horses, maybe I won’t let you take any pictures”

“In the future, people would kill just to have their photos taken by me and you don’t want to have a little session for free?”

“Nothing’s free in this world you should’ve already learned that”

“Huh?”

“If you want to take pics of me you should pay” SungYeol grinned

“I will _pay you a visit_ tomorrow and I think that’s enough”

SungYeol chose to ignore the last sentence: “I want a kiss from you for each picture of me that you take”

“Okay then I’ll make sure to take a lot of pictures, so many that the whole night wouldn’t be enough to pay you back in kisses”

“Maybe you should do something more than just kissing… so that one night would be enough to pay off your debt”

“like kissing and touching?”

“touching? mhm, I like that”

“…and rubbing maybe?”

“Ah yes, definitely, and what else?” SungYeol bit his lips

“Hmmm…and _licking_?” MyungSoo asked innocently

“Okay I’ll be at your place in 10 minutes!”

MyungSoo laughed, “I don’t feel like taking pictures now”

“And what about touching, rubbing and licking? Come on I’m one foot outside already”

“Pass the test first”

“You don’t believe in me?”

“I do and I love you”

“Aigo MyungSoo you drive me crazy! I’m hanging up, goodnight~~”

He quickly sent a text to the other:

I love you too, sleep well 


	6. a moment for us

SungYeol entered the code to his apartment; it made his day seeing that MyungSoo was already there, sitting in an armchair and reading a book which the other left on the table as soon as he saw his boyfriend walking in; they met halfway to greet each other with a kiss during which MyungSoo pulled SungYeol closer by his butt.

“I see you missed me,” SungYeol was loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt which made MyungSoo taken aback; he felt the wave of heat hitting his face as the unbuttoned shirt got pulled up from the trousers and SungYeol took it off completely.

“But, but SungYeol… You… We had different plans...” he mumbled.

“What did you say?” SungYeol walked closer with the shirt in his hands.

“N-nothing, let’s just do it!” MyungSoo took off his jumper together with the t-shirt under it showing his well-built upper body; he threw the clothes on the armchair and run his hand through his hair trying to fix it before looking at the other again.

“MyungSoo what are you doing?” this time the one who was surprised was SungYeol who stopped in place as opposed to his heart, which was racing now.

The question took MyungSoo aback, “Then why did you take off your shirt? And what’s with your I-see-you-miss-me-thing…?”

“MyungSoo, would you feel comfortable wearing a suit at home?” SungYeol laughed

 _oh god_ MyungSoo blushed and quickly turned around to grab his clothes, _why did I leave them inside out?! It’ll take ages now to put them on again! aigo what was I even thinking?!_ he was hectically trying to separate his clothes and turn them to the right side to put them on when he felt SungYeol’s hand on his back and how it went south brushing Myungsoo’s whole spine and making him feel electrified.

“Soo,” SungYeol sticked his body closer and kissed the younger’s neck; he let his hands wander over his firm chest and stomach muscles; his mind's already busy with imagining not-so-innocent activities to fill up their evening, but… how he wished there wasn’t any buts; he sighed.

“MyungSoo…” Sungyeol hugged the other tightly and MyungSoo put his hands on top of Sungyeol’s arms, “yes?”

“…but the test...” Sungyeol couldn’t believe he said it. He was dying to finally let his hands and lips explore the perfect body but at the same time he knew that if they continued now they won’t be able to do anything else until early morning, he was positive and he would be really screwed if he fails the test.

MyungSoo sighed, “I know, I know”

“…but you grew those abs to tease me, right?” He let Myungsoo go as the other was (relentlessly) already trying to get free.

“You like it?’ Myungsoo smiled shyly while quickly putting on his clothes but Sungyeol grabbed Soo’s t-shirt and pulled him closer again whispering while looking into the other’s eyes, “I love it! I wish you could stay shirtless but I’ve got that frigging test” he ruffled his own hair and squatted down pitying himself and making Myungsoo laugh because of his antics.

“Come on, get up, the faster you start the earlier you finish!” he lend the broken one a hand to help him get up.

.

Soon Sungyeol was lying on bed surrounded by books and notes while MyungSoo was pretending to read in order not to disturb him but in fact he was admiring how beautiful the other was. Was he really that amazing or was this feeling due to the fact that MyungSoo was missing him so much? It was only after SungYeol cleared his throat for the nth time that MyungSoo realised he was spacing out, almost drooling over Sungyeol’s butt.

“What are you looking at?” SungYeol sent him a cheeky smile and covered his butt with some papers.

“You won’t understand, it’s… for artistic purposes, I was just…trying to … I was thinking which filter should I use-“ he stopped hearing how hard SungYeol laughed

“Let’s say I believe you,” and he went back to reading with a grin on his face and of course MyungSoo continued staring - there was no force in this world which would make him read now when he had much more interesting things to focus on.

***

“Myungie wake up” the sweet words slowly sank into Myungsoo’s head and he opened his eyes and stretched his arms

“I’m done, I can’t look at it anymore”

“Really? So you want me to check you?”

SungYeol nodded, “Just pick up three random questions and if I answer correctly then I’m leaving it’

“As you wish,” MyungSoo changed his position for a more comfortable one, “Aigo, I think my leg got numb” he whined

“I’ll help you get on the bed, you were sleeping on the armchair, you could’ve come sleep on the bed’

“I thought I would only close my eyes for a while,” Myungsoo limped to the bed with Sungyeol’s help; he massaged his leg and soon it was okay so he laid down, his head leaned against the wall and Sungyeol followed him right after placing his head in Myungsoo’s lap.

“Hit me,” he was grinning and Myungsoo took the papers and cast an eye over them before asking him the first question.

SungYeol seemed to be confident while giving his answer and since it was a topic which Myungsoo was unfamiliar with (Sungyeol took a course in accounting) he even took his time explaining the whole issue in a way Myungsoo would understand and that earned SungYeol a pat on his head and soon Myungsoo’s hand was unconsciously playing with Sungyeol’s hair while they went through the remaining two questions.

“…and that will help the company meet its payments to its suppliers for the higher costing aluminum… done!!” he grinned and got up, he snatched the papers from Myungsoo’s hands and threw them on the floor. “Now, remind me about the kissing and touching you mentioned yesterday...” he was crawling towards the other when a loud rumble was heard; MyungSoo blushed and SungYeol flipped twice on bed.

“Sorry” MyungSoo smiled

“Come on, let’s go out, we can still grab some nice food before they close”

“Call! Let's go out, it’s too hot in here, isn’t it?”

“It’s because of you, kim-hot-soo” he pecked him in the lips and they got up from the bed.

***

MyungSoo was looking at the clock, he was getting bored waiting at the corridor for SungYeol to finish his test. Finally the door open and people started flowing out of the classroom. Some of them seem way older than him, some over thirty; finally he saw his Yeollie who was talking with a very tall man - he was even taller that SungYeol and they seem to be having a nice convo as both of them were grinning; the other even rubbed SungYeol’s arm and MyungSoo didn’t like the way he did it at all; he walked towards them and overheard a bit of what they were talking about:

“…I’m really tired of keeping it a secret” Sungyeol whined

“…I will make sure that you are satisfied” the other winked at SungYeol while he was walking away. MyungSoo poked SungYeol in the back and the other almost got a heart attack after he saw MyungSoo

“Myungie… You… I thought you would wait in the car?”

“I got bored, what is the secret you were talking about?

SungYeol pulled his collar as he felt hot, “Emmm…we…the secret… “ he avoided MyungSoo eyes, “.. I…”

“What?” MyungSoo become suspicious, that tall man was touching SungYeol in a weird way.

“Just… I… We…it’s nothing okay?” he uickly thought about a way to change the topic, “ Now… we’ve got the rest of the day for ourselves!! what would you like to do?” He smiled and hugged MyungSoo closer as he lead him out of the building.

“Surprise me”

“Me? I thought you were going to take care of me...” he pouted

“Then let me drive”

“Oh, okay”

MyungSoo looked at SungYeol trying to make sure he heard it correctly, “Really?”

“Sure” the taller smiled and left the car.

Soon, after all do’s and don’t’s he heard from the other, MyungSoo was driving. 

“So where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see when we get there” MyungSoo was watching the road

“It’s so weird to be sitting here, I need to do something with my hands, seriously, it’s so weird,” he looked around and put his hand on top of MyungSoo’s hand which was resting on the gear stick.

The driver blushed and a small smile appeared on his face, he bit his lips and squeezed the steering wheel tighter at what followed. SungYeol squeezed Myungsoo’s fingers and moved his hand up and down imitating something very intimate and peeking at him mischievously until the other chuckled.

S: “What’s so funny?”

M: “You”

S: “Me? What did I do?”

“SungYeol…please stop that I… I can’t focus”

SungYeol sighed and looked out of the window, he crossed his arms showing his boredom.

“We’re almost there, come on SungYeol what’s with the pout, aren’t you a big boy?”

“You tell me how big I am” he grinned and MyungSoo choked, does he even remember…?

“Okay you can return back to pouting”

“Yah! What do you mean by that?” SungYeol moved in his seat ready to punch MyungSoo for this joke which he didn’t find funny at all, however the other seemed to have quite fun  
“…”

“MyungSoo!”

“…” MyungSoo was trying to keep a straight face

“MYUNGSOO!!”

The other only stuck his tongue out and announced that they reached the place.

They walked into a small restaurant and took a table in the corner.

“What’s this place?”

MyungSoo shrugged his arms, “When we were younger..” he watched SungYeol roll his eyes, “..come on, stop judging me I’m already old enough to use that expression, anyways… I wanted to take you here” he looked around with warm eyes, remembering about the past, “I came here with Jongie one day..”

“And?” SungYeol wasn’t sure what MyungSoo wanted to say, he saw nothing special in two friends going out to eat.

“…I was really confused back then you know”

“Confused about what? MyungSoo TELL ME please you know that I can’t stand it when people try to beat around the bush tell me tell quickly, please” SungYeol grabbed MyungSoo’s hands and leaned over the table almost losing his mind, he was being impatient.

“…I was wondering if it’s okay to like another guy and this was the place when I first told anyone, well it just happened to be sungjong he’s my best friend after all, that I thought I might have a crush on you” he blushed which resulted with a sparkle flicking in SungYeol’s eyes, his gummy smile was ripping his mouth now

“Seriously? So when did you tell him? When did you even start to.. wait, when did you start to see me as a man in the first place?”

“I think I can’t give you an exact point…It all seemed to happen gradually but then when I was least expecting it, it just dawned on me..” MyungSoo smiled and lifted his head up to look at his other half.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this place earlier?”

MyungSoo shrugged his arms

“Stupid. So what do you recommend?” SungYeol took a menu card and close it as soon as he saw the prices “ah, nevermind”

MyungSoo laughed “I thought you work now” he covered his mouth with his hand, Sungyeol was s o cute

“I do but…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it, I have some money saved from my previous job in America, just pick whatever you like”

“And you two frequented here when you were in high school?” he sighed, “Life sure isn’t fair”

“But money isn’t everything, at least you had your mother with you, I was hanging out with Jong and DongWoo was my legal custodian, believe me it took some time for my father to get into position before he managed to become a president… And I was abroad for the last years and now you are working over hours and we don’t have time for each other…”

SungYeol grabbed MyungSoo’s hand an assured him, “Just wait a bit Soo,” he smiled and went back to looking at the menu.

They had a nice time, telling each other stories from the past years as well as reminiscing about their past relationship, since MyungSoo was the one who drive he recommended a nice mulled wine which turned out so good that SungYeol drank three servings and it was high time for them to leave.

“Myungieee, thank you for this wonderful time, and for showing me this place, although it was the last time we ate there”

“No, let’s come here from time to time, for our special events, what do you think? I always wanted to have such a place”

  
“But we already have such a place, let’s go there nowm~~~”

“Where? Where is it?” MyungSoo was trying to work it out

“Banpo bridge!!”

“But it’s getting dark,I’m sure it’s going to be pretty cold too”

“NO” SungYeol shook his head “that’s impossible, we won’t be cold as long as kim-hot-soo is there”

“Aigoo”

“And I have a blanket in the boot just in case, it’s September - the water fountains are still gonna be there, come on~~” he grabbed MyungSoo’s arm and earned a smile of approval from him.

.

They laid the blanket and sat on it, the spot gave them nice view at the bridge and its fountains, the lights and the dark blue sky of the evening made the place look amazing. SungYeol was sitting in between Myungsoo’s legs, his back leaning against the younger while Myungsoo covered them with the other blanket they had.

“Let’s wait until we can see the stars” Sungyeol felt nice and warm under the blanket and his boyfreind’s body behind him

“There’s one” MyungSoo said enthusiastically

“Where, where?”

“Here” MyungSoo pecked SungYeol’s cheek and squeezed him tightly

“Aigo, you!”

“Hmm?” he kissed him again

“I wanted to say that!”

“yeah right” MyungSoo laughed hard

“I love your laugh”

“You love my laugh but you hate my smile I wonder if there’s a thing you don’t mind about me”

“No, I love everything about you”

“And most…?”

“Your presence, just be right next to me and I’ll be fine”

“I will never leave you, but about the presence…”

“What about it?”

“SungYeol… Why… haven’t we done it yet?” he took the opportunity that it was dark and that Sungyeol’s back was turned to him so the other won’t see his face easily.

There was a moment of silence which made MyungSoo continue:

“I’m struggling... and I think I will be struggling until the moment we finally make love, but don't get me wrong I don’t want to force anything on you, I know you may not be ready yet because of…” Myungsoo sighed, “…I’m sorry I‘m constantly going back to things you told me you don’t want to talk about…”

Sungyeol stayed quiet for a while, he was thinking about one thing which he couldn’t shake off of his mind since the very moment he heard it; it was roaming in his head for all this time and even now he could easily recall the moment when MyungSoo asked for it, how his voice sounded, how it seemed as if that was the only thing he desired in life

_“…_ _I need you too, I want you to bottom for me Yeollie, just say yes I need to hear it now, Yeollie, oh just tell me that you’ll do it for me, baby… “_

“I think we just couldn’t find the right moment, don’t you think?” he turned around to look at his loved one’s pretty face, “You came back during hectic times”

MyungSoo was obviously surprised but positively, “And the past years, don’t you want-“ Sungyeol sealed MyungSoo’s mouth with a finger again,

“No I don’t” which was partially true, he wanted to know everything, literally everything but wouldn’t that just give him pain? "Not yet"

MyungSoo on the other hand wanted to let everything out so badly, keeping it all inside was hell, he needed to spill it out to feel cleansed.

“So... next time the opportunity appears... let’s not hesitate, okay?”

“Fine, Soo... let’s not hesitate...” SungYeol cuddled up to MyungSoo’s chest breathing in his scent. 


	7. i missed us

_phone conversation:_

“MyungSoo?”

“Hi, how’s your work? You really have that much to do that you make my SungYeollie work over hours?”

“What over hours? I mean Ah! THE OVER HOURS… yes… Eeee… it’s really busy here…like…-”

“But can’t you let him leave early just once? Do you really need him there that much?”

“Errr… I… I will try to see what I can do in this matter, you have my word”

“You better try hard, I can always call WooHyun if you don’t want to help me”

“Hehehe… d-don’t worry, MyungSoo, I’ve gotta go now, let’s meet up soon, see you!!”

MyungSoo looked at his phone surprised and the level of shock doubled when he heard SungYeol walking back home.

“Soo! You’re here!” he got a bit surprised, he was sure MyungSoo would spend the night at home, nevertheless he was extremely happy not to come back to an empty flat; he smiled and walked up to kiss and hug his boyfriend, “did you miss me that much?”

“I came not long ago, I don’t want to sleep alone, I want to cuddle with you - recently you don’t have time for me… I can’t stay at your work all day and can only be with you after you finish work but those over hours you do…ah right! SungYeol, I’ve just spoken to Jong, we were talking about your over hours-”

“About what?!” SungYeol got a bit nervous, fuck he didn’t tell Jongie anything, he should’ve told both Jong and WooHyun so that there won’t be a situation like this, “Ah and…what…what did he tell you?”

“Well, you can’t let them exploit you just because you are their friend…And besides, I miss you every day”

“Soo it’s… sometimes you can’t do anything about some things…” Sungyeol loosened up his tie

“But you know, there must really be a lot of work, because it seemed as if Jong was still sure that you were at work… how come you just got home and he didn’t even…-”

“Soo,” SungYeol tried to quickly change the topic, “I’m so hungry, let’s eat out”

“No, let’s order something and just spend the evening at home, hm?” MyungSoo slided into SungYeol’s arms and breathed in his scent… it felt kind of funny though. “What’s the smell?” he moved his head away from SungYeol’s shirt.

“W-why?” SungYeol moved away quickly, “It’s just…come on MyungSoo everybody can smell a bit after a tiring day, can’t they?” he patted MyungSoo’s head “I’m gonna have a shower, you can order something in the meantime”

MyungSoo shrugged his arms and looked for his phone. He couldn’t find it so he grabbed SungYeol’s mobile just in time when it started ringing.

“Yeol-ah, you’ve got an incoming call”

“Who’s that?” He asked from the bathroom

MyungSoo looked at the screen:

“Business?”

That was weird, Myungsoo got so surprised when SungYeol almost jumped out of the bathroom half-naked, putting a bathrobe on his arms in a rush and grabbing the phone from MyungSoo, “Thanks” he picked it up and went _outside._ But SungYeol never had any secrets from MyungSoo… The younger felt bad about how important the call seemed to be to SungYeol and how he made it so private… 

Soon the other came back, a little smile creeping in the corner of his lips as he avoided MyungSoo’s gaze.

MS: “Everything’s fine?”

SY: “Yeah” he answered matter-of-factly, “Have you ordered already? I’m starving”

“I’m just about to do it…chicken?” MyungSoo smiled

“You speak my mind” and he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

*** 

“Remember when you came here first time after we kissed?” SungYeol’s mouth was full of chicken while MyungSoo tilted his head trying to remember that day, a pair of chopsticks halfway to his mouth when he suddenly grinned, “Oh my god I was so nervous back then,” he put the food in his mouth

“Me too!! And you ordered so much food then, tell me you wanted to impress me, didn’t you?”

“No I was just…” MyungSoo saw SungYeol’s all-knowing face expression, “...come on, I really didn’t know your taste back then, I really wanted to make you happy with your favourite food..”

“..and to impress me a bit,come on say it!!”

“No I-”

“Come on Soo, don’t be a child just tell me, tell me“

“I was just trying to take care of you like I always do”

SungYeol pouted, “What’s so wrong in saying that you wanted to impress me?”

“Oh god, okay I wanted to impress you!! Satisfied?” MyungSoo said resigned. 

“Yes.” SungYeol grinned

“And that’s all?”

SungYeol nodded happily drinking the chicken down with beer.

“Tsk” MyungSoo tried hard to hide his grin but he failed, and his sweet dimples were showing.

SY: “I love you”

MS: “I know”

“MyungSoo!!!”

“hahaha fine fine I love you too but I’ve got other things to tell you too” he grinned

“yeah? what kind of things” SungYeol’s attention's focused on the crispy piece of chicken which he just picked from the box.

“But it’s a big one Yeollie, I don’t want to jinx it...” MyungSoo was fighting with himself

“No, now you have to tell me, come on, tell me tell me tetetetettetell me” Yeollie was grinning while singing the song and doing a bit of dancing – as much as his sitting position allowed him to

“I’m having a job interview for a magazine tomorrow”

“Soo!” Yeollie crawled to MyungSoo and hugged him, not letting him go and licking his fingers so that he won’t stain his lover’s clothes, “What magazine huh? I’m so happy for you, it’s kind of fast how you start to look for a job here”

“Come on I want to become independent too, I either live at home or at your place and everybody is paying for me… the little amount I managed to save will disappear in no time, besides I really like the job”

“You like your job more than me?”

“there’s nothing I like more than you…” he watch SungYeol grin, “Except for camera lenses,” the grin disappeared as soon as it earlier crept on Yeol's face. 

“Yah!! Can a camera lense do this?” SungYeol pecked MyungSoo on the lips leaving the other with a stupid smile on his face, “...or this?” he took off his T-shirt and gently pushed MyungSoo back and hovered over him. "Tell me MyungSoo, can it make your heart beat faster?” SungYeol started unbuttoning the other’s pants, MyungSoo only closed his eyes already feeling the upcoming bliss, his hands sliding over SungYeol’s tensed arms as he breathed heavily. “Tell me Soo, I need to hear it, can it make you shiver?” SungYeol’s hand wandered deeper into MyungSoo’s trousers, but it was all too slow, MyungSoo couldn’t bear it as he moaned:

“God no, it can’t, it can’t baby”

“Thanks” Sungyeol sat down all smiling, mercilessly leaving his boyfriend dumbfounded

“Sungyeol” he whined

“what?”

“Touch me again, I love you, I need your touch please”

Sungyeol smiled, he could never say no to MyungSoo’s requests; it’s funny how MyungSoo always asks about such things, about being hugged, kissed, touched… he hardly ever asks SungYeol about anything else but just to be close to the other; even stupid date at the cinema, stupid coffee from his favourite café which SungYeol would happily get him even if it meant driving to the other end of the city; if Sungyeol gives him anything he kindly accepts it but he never asks for anything except for any kind of skinship.

“MyungSoo you can ask me for anything now, I’m no longer an unemployed Sungyeol from the past who had to support his family, you can ask me about anything, you know?” then he bit his tongue w _hat if he asks me to bottom again?_ His heart started racing. 

“Sungyeol… but I don’t need anything as long as I’ve got you,” he reached his hand so that SungYeol could grab it, “my dinner tastes bland when you’re not around and my days aren’t sunny without you, and...”

“Stop”

MyungSoo sat up surprised, “Why?”

“I think I may tear up, you idiot” SungYeol rubbed his eyes and turned around to smile at Myungsoo a little bit embarrassed of being too emotional, but everything was too fresh, MyungSoo’s back again and it seems like a dream, he cherishes every single minute they spend together, he won’t survive through another parting. And now they were together again, his life has improved considerably in terms of everything and he even dares to make plans for the future, he even dares to put them into life.

“Aww Yeollie come here, I’m sorry I didn’t want to make you cry”

“It’s fine,” SungYeol hugged MyungSoo tightly, “I’m sorry to tease you” he grinned

“Can you not tease me then and let’s just make out” MyungSoo’s eyes were full of flame as he moved closer and closer to close the gap between them. MyungSoo changed, he was no longer shy and reserved, he called things by their names and he was more manly when it came to intimate touch, he was the one initiating skinship and intimate touches, he was more eager to take the lead rather than being led by the other.

And they never talked about MyungSoo’s experiences. SungYeol knew nothing about it, he noticed the change but he wanted to remain oblivious to how MyungSoo got to the point he was now in.

*

SungYeol found himself lying on the floor, half naked MyungSoo pinning him down as they share hectic kisses. It was something new for him to be in that situation and he couldn't deny that he didn't like it; MyungSoo turned into a hot man, and feeling his confident moves and strong body was such a turn on; submitting to a man like him felt tempting, for a moment SungYeol even felt like giving in but then the younger gritted his hips against SungYeol's thigh and that huge, rock-hard part of the other's body he felt brought him down to earth.

"MyungSoo" he panted and brushed his hand against MyungSoo's chest trying to gently push him away, his hand limp as he couldn't fully force himself to stop what they were doing "Please" he bit his lips and his head bumped the floor due to the feeling of sheer confusion. 

"Hey, my man"

SungYeol opened his eyes just to meet the other's black and hazy gaze. MyungSoo smiled, he knew he was on the right track, it's funny how they seem to understand each other without words. "Don't worry" he smiled and pulled his own underwear down, "I'll take care of you today"

"Wait MyungSoo, what, wait what are you trying to say I-I'm-"

MyungSoo kissed him to make him stop freaking out. Then he broke the kiss and explained: "...prepare me and I'll just take care of the rest" he smiled, actually he wanted to laugh at SungYeol who freaked out so much.

"ah...." SungYeol blushed, embarrassed by his groundless inference

"You didn't forget how to do it, did you?" MyungSoo teased

"I'll do my best" he pecked MyungSoo in the lips and crumbled from under his weight to sit down, leaning against the wall. "Come here" he motioned his finger inviting the other closer. The younger grinned and sat in between SungYeol's legs his back pressed against older's chest. He took a few breaths in and out a few times encouraging himself for what was about to happen; when he felt SungYeol's tongue on his neck he let his head rest on the older's arm. The older's hot breaths and lazy kisses on his skin were all he needed now. He moaned quietly

"SungYeol~~ let's skip the ceremonies, come on, do it" 

"Shh- we forgot the lube, it's in the drawer, wait"

"No, fuck it, we'll fetch it later, now we've got some other things to perform" he was motioning SungYeo's hand in between his legs purring when it accidentally brushed his length in the process. 

"Are you that desperate?" Sungyeol grinned; it flattered him to see how impatient the other was, how ready he seemed to be at that very moment; SungYeol dared to think what could happen after a little bit of teasing with his fingers.

"I'm not desperate, I just missed you so much"

"For me that's the same, but if that's a difference for you then so be it," he raised his hand for the last time to coat it with his own saliva before he went back in between MyungSoo's legs. 

With one finger inside, MyungSoo was already pushing his back hard into SungYeol, he's cock twitching and his breathing got faster, Sungyeol wanted to give the other some time to get used to the feeling and, although he didn't move his finger much, MyungSoo was slowly turning into a mess. The younger swallowed hard and pushed Sungyeol's head away from his neck, "Add another one" he gasped, and feeling his entrance stretching he grabbed SungYeol's hair hard to which the other hissed, "I might actually consider getting the same haircut as you, that would be less painful"

"Shut up" MyungSoo chuckled, he pulled SungYeol's hair again feeling the burning sensation at his entrance

"That's the last one baby" Sungyeol panted, he was already hard and more than ready just by preparing the other, "You did great" he whispered to other's ear while moving his fingers in and out

MyungSoo answered with some difficulties, "and you didn't... forget how to do it right, oh god I'm....so proud of you" he turned his head a little to be able to kiss the older. 

After a few moments MyungSoo announced that he's ready and they changed their positions. Sungyeol went to the drawer to fetch the lube and fell down on the bed, "I think it'll be more comfortable for you to do it here, don't you think?" he was already coating himself with a generous amount of the slickly substance. 

The last thing he remembers was MyungSoo's perfect body as he was approaching the bed. 

That guy was everything to him.

It was the moment when he realised that he's not the only male here, MyungSoo sure has the same needs as he does, SungYeol can't focus on his own ways only; that's just how it should go between people who are in love, right? If MyungSoo can submit himself then he could surely do the same, couldn't he? 

.

MyungSoo was skilfully dragging himself and his other half to a mutual finish, but Sungyeol seemed a bit absent for a moment as he was considering his position in their relationship, "baby..." MyungSoo panted, "aren't you feeling good?"

"I am Soo, I love you, I'll do anything for you" he didn't need to say more, in fact it was long ago that he promised the other to do it, to submit. His hand resting on MyungSoo's length and pumping it, making MyungSoo's head fall back in pleasure.

“MyungSoo let me finish this, will you?”

MyungSoo nodded and got up feeling SungYeol sliding out of him. He just lied down admiring his perfect lover; Sungyeol in turn sat at his knees and pulled MyungSoo by his legs so that MyungSoo’s hips were resting on SungYeol’s lap, the younger quickly encircled his legs around SungYeol and arched his back a bit to rush him

“Give me all you’ve got,” he smiled wiping a few buds of sweat off his temples.

“Like this?” SungYeol thrusted in, his mouth open due to heavy breathing, he's keeping his balance by holding onto MyungSoo's thigh firmly

“Like this baby” MyungSoo barely muffled his scream with his hand, he was trying hard to keep sane, he tightened his legs around SungYeol’s waist trying to stay in place while receiving the powerful thrusts, “God I love you”

Sungyeol leaned closer to the other, he wanted to feel him as much as he could. “MyungSoo you’re making it harder for me,” SungYeol was on the verge of exploding, MyungSoo was real, he was so amazing, he’s body so perfect; and to think about it that he was afraid of this moment so much, he thought he wouldn’t be able to be with him so naturally, he was sure all the things he didn’t know would bother him but nothing like that happened, it was him and MyungSoo now, nothing else mattered. MyungSoo’s sweet aroused voice was too much, Sungyeol was too close, _why so soon?_ He wanted this moment to last forever, he was so…contend.

Then MyungSoo's screaming his name while releasing warm ropes of his seamen on the older's stomach; SungYeol came hard the second after, grinning, almost laughing out loud to his lover’s ear because of the lightness he felt. He only squeezed their interlaced fingers harder and moved back just to see MyungSoo grinning at him too, breathing heavily.

“I missed us”

“Me too” SungYeol lowered his head again resting his forehead on MyungSoo's forehead.

“I’m never leaving again unless I’m leaving with you”

“I’m not leaving you too, let me just stay in you forever”

“Are you being cheesy or have you changed that much?”

“Wasn’t I cheesy before?”

“It doesn’t matter, I like the way you are now”

“That’s a relief,” Sungyeol smiled and grabbed some tissues to clean the marks of their lovemaking, then he lied down next to the other offering him an arm to use it as a pillow which MyungSoo immediately accepted.

“Hey, so what about the magazine? What’s its name?”

“CeCi”

“Really? So you are going to take pictures of famous people?” 

“I don’t think they’ll let me do that in the beginning… although I would really like to, you know… “

“I know” SungYeol hugged MyungSoo tight, “What time is it?”

“Eleven… “ MyungSoo sighed, “It’s not the end of the world if they reject me right?” he was nervous already.

“I’m sure they’ll be amazed with you and your work, call me as soon as the interview finishes”

MyungSoo looked at SungYeol surprised, “Why are you talking about it now? Are you going to sleep?”

“Tsk tsk tsk MyungSoo,” SungYeol grinned, “I’ve been waiting for this moment for five years and one time doesn’t satisfy me”

“So it was just a warm-up?” MyungSoo laughed putting his hands around SungYeol’s neck as the other was already above him.

***

“SungYeol what’s with the over hours? You took last two days off work, where the heck were you? Weren’t you with MyungSoo? What are you plotting? I didn’t know about anything and was about to give you away!!”

“Aigo Jongie, you ask too many questions…”

“Are you lying to MyungSoo about something?”

“I’m not lying I just… There’s… “

  
“Yo guys what are you two talking about?” WooHyun bragged into the room.

“WooHyunah SungYeol is cheating on Myungie”

“WHAT?!” WooHyun and Sungyeol screamed together

“Then what about all the secrets?” Jongie send a fierce look at his hyung and turned to WooHyun again, “He wants us to cover for him, he told MyungSoo he’s working over hours”

“You really did that? Sungyeol what’s wrong with you?”

SungYeol just shrugged his arms.

SJ: “You know what? Forget about it, even if he’s cheating on Soo he wouldn’t tell us”

“I’m sure he would tell me though,” WooHyun looked at his best friend judgingly and SungYeol felt really uncomfortable, he didn’t want to share anything with anyone, not now. He looked at the clock and frowned, it was past one o’clock. _MyungSoo why aren’t you calling me yet?_

And then, to surprise of all three, the secretary announced that Mr Kim is here. 

SungYeol looked at his friends, he felt guilty, he almost begged them with his eyes as he asked, “Guys please don’t tell MyungSoo”

Hardly had he finished when MyungSoo came into the office.

“Jong- SungYeol?” MyungSoo stopped, surprised but next second a big grin appeared on his face as he walks further into the room, “Hi guys” he walked closer and kissed his lover; he couldn’t take his eyes off him so he didn’t notice the shock on WooJong faces.

SJ: "Good to see you together again"

WH: "Good to see YOU but not that overflowing grease, please find a room you're making Jong feel uncomfortable"

SJ: "Who's uncomfortable?!" he blushed, "Why- why are you blushing yourself then?"

WH: "No way," Woohyun covered his cheeks and turned to MyungYeol, "Why are you two exposing yourselves so much in front of the others?! At peoples' decent workplace?!" 

SJ: "Not that decent" but only Woohyun heard that.

“It’s love” SungYeol hugged MyungSoo and looked at him as if he was a cup of iced Americano in the middle of the desert

“Okay stop that, enough” WooHyun felt uncomfortable and took a peek at Jongie who also didn't seem like the happiest person on earth, but a shy smile could be noticed at her face.

SY: “MyungSoo had a job interview today”

WooJong happily accepted the change of topic

“Really?”

“How was it?”

“I got it!!” MyungSoo was beaming but not as much as SungYeol who was almost bursting out with pride. "I knew that you're gonna make it Soo" he pecked his boyfriend's cheek.

“It’s a month trial at first though…But, hey, what are you guys doing here together? I thought you have so much work?"

The three of them looked at each other surprised

WH: “Yes…we… we are _so_ busy”

SJ: “Oh yeah, like superbusy…”

WH: “I called SungYeol to give him some… some paperwork!!” WooHyun grabbed the first file that came into his hands and pushed it into SungYeol’s arms giving him a you-better-have-a-good-reason look,

As a good friend SungJong came up with an idea: “But I think we should celebrate MyungSoo’s success! You know what, actually there are some things my father wanted to fetch from our mansion on Jeju island but he can’t go there so he asked me to help him… maybe we all could go together?”

MyungSoo: “Jeju? I haven’t been there for ages!!”

SungYeol: “I’ll go wherever MyungSoo goes!”  
WooHyun: “Your family has got a mansion on Jeju?!”

“WooHyun please” Jongie sighed

“What? You didn’t tell me about it! Hey and I booked the hot-!” he noticed that he said too much and suddenly finished, “…I mean I booked a table at the club for the weekend”

SungJong covered his mouth trying to hide his expression of uncontrollable joy about what he heard (“He booked a hotel room for the weekend?”) but tried to keep a straight face as he announced, “We can go there on Friday, we can finish early…” _ups they are overloaded with work right?_ “I mean…” he stopped seeing how SungYeol discreetly gesticulates how he cuts his neck which meant that he definitely can’t go early on Friday.

“We can, we can, after all we are the CEOs here, but you SungYeol... there’s something I need you to do, it’s a special task I’ll pay you extra” WooHyun saved the day.

“No guys come on, can’t you let him go? Why are you using him so much?” MyungSoo pouted

“That's okay, Soo; You can go with them and I’ll join you later in the evening”

“No I’ll wait until you finish work and go with you”

“NO!” SungJong and WooHyun screamed in unison making MyungSoo shocked

SJ “I mean, come on MyungSoo…”

WH “MyungSoo if you stay with him he won’t do his job properly”

“Well… that’s true” MyungSoo smiled shyly

“Okay, so it's decided, let’s not waste any more time” WooHyun was pushing Sungyeol out of the room, the tall was desperately trying to at least hug his other half before he got out but MyungSoo only waved goodbye.

*** 

SungYeol came back home very late at night he was so absorbed with the things he was doing that he didn’t notice tons of texts and missed calls from his baby, he walked into the flat and felt his heart melting at the view, it was his MyungSoo sleeping with his head on the table.

“How long have you been waiting for me?” he squatted next to the sleeping one and admired his face for a while before he grabbed him and picked him up which made the other open his eyes not knowing what was happening around him; he looked up and saw his Yeollie’s bright but tired face and mumbled through half-closed eyes before SungYeol covered him with a blanket:

“Time for our sexy time?” he yawned but turned to his side and cuddled to a pillow making SungYeol melt for the second time; he patted the sleeping head and smiled warmly, “I’ll do anything for you Myungie”

Did myungSoo hear it? Probably not.

* * *

So^^ now it's time to start the 'good times' xD lol 


	8. American Pie - MyungSoo's story

Usually empty mansion in Jeju was finally hosting some guests. The three of them had been drinking for some time in the living room when MyungSoo received a text from SungYeol and announced:

“He just got on the plane”

“So it’s an hour-long flight plus around half an hour to get here” SungJong sat down after coming back from the kitchen with full bottles of soju.

“Noo~~ we’re going to get so drunk before he gets here” MyungSoo giggled as WooHyun was pouring him another drink

WH: “If we drink it all before he comes back we can always say that there was no alcohol at all”

SJ: “And by some unexplainable miracle suddenly all of us would be drunk?”

WH: “We’re breathing the same air Jong, that’s enough to make us feel like drunk people”

MS: “What do you mean by that?” his glass halfway to his mouth as he furrows his eyebrows looking at Woohyun questioningly

WH: “Hahaha… What I meant is that…” he didn’t know what to say smiling like an idiot trying to find out anything to make him smoothly get out of trouble he caused himslef but luckily Jong came with help

“You know, we party all the time, drink all the time, it's basically that we just exhale permiles you know?” he turned to WooHyun and showed him his tongue flirtatiously. Well after all, it was what MyungYeol thought WooJong do - but drinking wasn’t the main part during their so called 'parties'.

“Ah yes, yes” MyungSoo drank his share without noticing anything suspicious.

*** 

“Come on MmmmmyungSoo drink, drink or we’ll punish you,” WooHyun was getting tipsy himself, he was aware of that as he was spilling soju around the glass while trying to pour another shot for Myung.

“SungYeollie will save me,” MyungSoo showed them his drunken smile and thumbs up.

“There’s no mercy for you today, Soo.”

“I know, I’m a bad boy,” MyungSoo got gloomy, “I’m a very very _very_ bad boy, I did some bad things like…”

He stopped as their attention got directed at the latecomer who had just went into the room, his cheeks rosy from the windy weather, his hair all rufled but a big gummy smile on his face as he sniffles. "Guess who's here?"

"To our most devoted worker!!!" WooHyun motioned his glass towards SungYeol and swallowed its contents. 

“Hyung, you made it, you found the way here!!” Sungjong got up to lead his guest to the table. 

“Yeah, the taxi driver actually knew the way very well but…yah!! You’re drinking without me?!”

“We were-“ WooHyun looked at his glass surprised and quickly hid it behind his back acting all innocent.

“SUNGYEOL!” MyungSoo emptied his glass and wiped his mouth cringing, “You came in just in time!”

SungYeol looked at them anxiously, “Why?”

“I was going to tell them about my _experience_ from America”

“What?!” SungYeol froze in place while he was taking off his jacket; he tried to hide his surprise but his face really didn’t look well at that moment. It was as if something hard slapped him.

“Come'ere, sit down, papa Myung is going to tell you all a story…." he swallowed trying to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth (was it alcohol or his memories that was bitter?) "... a story that only big kids can listen to” he grabbed a bottle of soju and poured a drink himself while WooHyun got up from the table with intention of walking out of the room.

“I don’t think we should be present while he’s telling you that,” as he was passing SungYeol he added, “we’re going to be upstairs, don’t worry we won’t interrupt you two”

“No Jongie, WooHyunnie come here, I want you all to listen”

“MyungSoo you are drunk, think about SungYeol, I’m sure he wouldn’t like us to hear about your… private stuf...”

“No SungJong they aren’t our private stuff, they are MY private stuff and I feel like sharing with you all, why don’t you get it? I want to make things absolutely straight not only for myself guys but for you and… for you too” he looked at SungYeol who got stuck, literally not knowing what to say; he just entered the room and what’s going on? He sent a quick flushed look at SungJong; well, he didn’t have problems with sharing a bit of this and that with WooHyun (although that sharing was long time ago, maybe he won't be able to talk to him about some things...) but SungJong...even though he was his friend too it was a bit uncomfortable, but that’s not the point, he’s not even embarrassed because of MyungSoo, for god's sake, MyungSoo is an adult, he can talk to whoever he likes about whatever he likes but SungYeol’s afraid of… of his own reactions to MyungSoo’s words… Maybe if MyungSoo told him everything first and only later intending to share it with others… at this rate, they all are going to hear the story at the same time and as much as WooHyun and SungJong are not directly involved in the story they shouldn’t feel embarrassed…at least not to the extent SungYeol is sure he will be even though he won’t be there in the story too …

 _That’s the price I’ll pay for allowing you to have fun…it really is our private thing MyungSoo but if that’s your wish_ …

“Guys just stay,” SungYeol whispered, why was it so hard for him to say it? He felt weak, he felt that the one who would go through hell during this story is not MyungSoo but himself. Until MyungSoo didn’t mention all that, until he didn’t talk about it, it all seemed so distant, almost surreal since they are perfectly fine now.. or maybe only SungYeol is?? Anyways, it’s better to talk it over now than push it aside until it grows to such an extent that it could cause problems in the future…

SungYeol sat down keeping a safe distance from MyungSoo; he refused as soon as he saw SungJong placing a glass in front of him, “I’m fine, thanks”

“You sure?” SungJong expressed his concern, he knew that his and WooHyun’s presence was making it worse, if he, if anyone was in SungYeol’s shoes right now they would probably feel the same.

WooHyun squeezed SungYeol’s shoulders encouragingly before sitting down next to his best friend; another lame joke was there on his mind so he let himself voice it out as he punched the tall in the arm “Tonight I’ll be your shoulder to cry on-ouch!” he didn’t see SungJong’s fist coming at him as the other hit Greasy Guy’s head: “Shut up” he rolled his eyes and WooHyun tried his aegyo stare on him which seemed to work as Jongie grinned and rolled his yes again, but this time in a more flattered way. MyungSoo who was observing the whole situation felt something fishy going on but he let it pass, he was tipsy, his brain could have been playing tricks on him, besides he needs to let it all out before his drunk courage leaves him.

“Guys…’ he started and sighed, “I'm not sure if you really want to hear about it…”

“Of course not”

“please make it fast”

MyungSoo was throwing daggers with his eyes towards WooJong but didn’t comment on it and continued:

“So I told SungYeol not to wait for me anymore and you probably think that’s because I found someone else? Well no…look, communicating wasn’t that easy at all… the time difference and our schedules… And I found out that if I hung around with other people, I kind of forgot about the pain of being so far away…so I tried to forget about you… I’m sorry… I thought that it would be easier if I hang on with Americans, like you know, that they wouldn’t remind me of you… but in the beginning everything reminded me of you...“ he smirked, “ I was… it was… hard… Luckily I got the internship and could pack up my days… I was working with different people, some of them were quite successful in the field and my portfolio was gradually improving… and then there was… they made a competition and I decided to take part in it because there were really nice prizes like a pass for a professional photoshoot and you know being able to get experience, but let’s leave that… so .. there was that girl who wanted to be in my picture, she was a friend of my friends and wanted to get into modelling and... because of them, my friends who were also her freinds, bragging about my skills she wanted to be in my picture and she was even willing to pay me for it.. since I didn’t have any particular person in mind yet I decided to give it a try and they hooked us up, we met during one of the parties and actually she turned out to know Korean. She was learning because she was a fan of one of the bands and it was quite fun talking to her and, you have no idea how Americans kill Korean language haha” MyungSoo seemed to have warm feelings towards the past, it was showing. 

“You know those concepts on the bed when the pic is taken while the person is covered under the sheet? She had a very dark complexion so I thought satin golden sheets would work for her well, although I’m not a fashion designer it just felt right." 

.

“So how would you like me to lay?” she asked when MyungSoo tucked his head under the sheets

“I don’t know, you should know it best what makes you feel sexy I dunno” he was avoiding looking at her almost-naked body, fiddling with his camera and took a few pic to test the light

“no, it doesn’t go this way MyungSoo, you are the artist here” 

He took a quick peek and mumbled (what was wrong with him?) “You should move a little to the left” 

“Like this?” she smiled

“A little bit more... come on hahaha move to the fucking left you stupid” after all the discomfort of her being naked she was still kind of making him calm inside, he could be himself with her and that's what he liked about her, except for the fact that she knew Korean - that was her biggest advantage. He forgot that she was only wearing lingerie and pushed her body to the left before realising what he was doing “Sorry” he blushed.

“Oh, that's fine” she smiled trying to help MyungSoo get past through the whole situation.

“Just a little bit then, okay that’s perfect! And hold the sheet up like this" As he motioned her hand up and before he noticed he found himself on top of her, she was looking him straight in the eyes as she whispered “hey”

“H-hi” MyungSoo gulped and felt her hand at the back of his head, then she pulled him closer to kiss him.

Soon, the girl was on top of him, riding him skilfully tilting her head back, reaching for his hands to pull them onto her own body, calling his name and expressing how awesome it is to have him.

MyungSoo was looking at her with his eyes wide open, it was weird, he was used to SungYeol’s face, SungYeol’s body … _this_ was weird, but it felt nice - much more different than SungYeol’s mouth; he couldn’t tell if that’s what he really liked because it was the first time he experienced something like this, until now his cock only knew SungYeol’s hand and SungYeol’s mouth (plus the one blowjob he got before meeting SungYeol).

His head fell back on the bed and he was fully enjoying the bliss, he even started pushing his hips up to meet her bouncing down on him maximizing his pleasure and apparently hers too, as she was moaning even louder. It felt so nice, MyungSoo bit his lips and grabbed her by her hips helping her hold balance and pushing her downwards on his length, an unexpected moan escaping his mouth, then another and the next one and then he came hard, his eyes closed as he saw only white, barely hearing the girl’s voice. She laid down next to him all smiling:

“So will you do it for free now?”

He looked at her unconsciously and nodded in agreement he wasn't planning to take any money for the photo from her in the first palce. As soon as he recovered a bit he moved closer to her and started kissing her again “I’ll do some editing too if you let me top now”

“Top?” She asked surprised

“I mean... let me take the lead”

she smiled “fine, I’m in”

. 

“Girls are overrated,” Woohyun sighed and Jongie held his breath praying that nobody would notice that. Luckily Papa Myung was too concerned with his lover - he took a peek at SungYeol who was staring past the other, focusing on some far-away spot obviously thinking about something.

Not wanting to dig into the matter, MyungSoo turned to Woohyun and continued his story: ”That was nice actually but I didn’t know if it felt that way because it was with a girl or was it just… topping that felt great. I had some other situation with a girl but I’ll tell you that one later. Because there’s something I have to tell you as well, I considered keeping that a secret but if I’m about to say it all then I should do so, so…”

.

Another great house party after their exams, again they went somewhere they were invited through some friends of their friends; there were so many people there that half of the party had to move to the garden; MyungSoo went out of the bathroom and was looking for his people but the music was so loud, the colours were blending dangerously making him feel dizzy; he was just too wasted to look for his friends and as soon as some more tequila was brought, he happily grabbed a drink and was dragged into a group of people talking in the kitchen. A person he knew by sight was there too and they just started a small talk which quickly took a weird route.

“…and we can have some more tequila then eat some fake, I mean cake” the guy spat his drink back to his glass laughing hard at his own mistake

“A piece of fake sounds good” MyungSoo drank from his cup not taking his eyes off the other

“A fuck you mean?” he moved closer

“I-what?”

“If you don’t feel like eating cake maybe we could… I mean…”

MyungSoo felt hot; he drank the rest of his drink and licked his lips, “I’ve never been a fan of sweets anyway” he grinned seeing how the other man’s eyes light up; he was quite handsome and even though he was drunk MyungSoo must admit that. The hansome grabbed Myung by the hand and pulled him to his bedroom.

Once they locked the door they got glued to each other, hands wandering everywhere, hectic kisses and clothes taken off too quickly. They fell on the bed, taking turns at their little fight for dominance. The alcohol made MyungSoo weaker, his limbs weren’t that capable as they were when he was sober but as soon as he felt that the other one was dominating him too much, he tried pushing him back but the other just pushed his body onto MyungSoo even harder, his hand wandering in between MyungSoo’s legs but MyungSoo didn’t feel like welcoming that guy’s fingers in him; he grabbed the other’s hair and pulled his head to break the kiss.

“You like it rough?” the other wiped his mouth like a monster salivating before consuming its prey.

“I just want to do you, it doesn’t matter how”

The other laughed as he was taking his underwear off. MyungSoo haven’t seen a naked man in a very long while, he somehow felt extremely attracted to the man’s cock and moved in between the other’s legs without any comments; the blowjob went smoothly, too smoothly if you asked him, suddenly he got reminded about Sungyeol’s length which, due to its size, was always a challenge to deal with.

The man interwoven his fingers in MyungSoo’s hair to keep the other still as he was pushing hard into his mouth, he seemed to be getting more excited because of the blowjob being done by a hot guy instead of the blowjob itself. He came into MyungSoo’s mouth making the other choke on the semen and immediately spitting it on the bed. It was disgusting, the worst taste he had ever felt in his mouth.

“It’s time for you to do something for me too” MyungSoo demanded wiping his mouth hard to get rid of the taste; the other only laughed and spread his legs wide welcoming him “feel yourself at home but if you intend to be rough please use a lot of lube, I don’t want to limp tomorrow.”

MyungSoo wanted to get into that tight ass as soon as possible so he started jerking himself off to make himself hard (he found that starnge that he wasn't ready already) but soon he found that something was wrong; he tried different movements but he wouldn’t go hard. He saw the anticipation on the other’s face turning into disappointment and finally the other got up “let me help you with that” after a few long, long moments filled with nerve-wrecking pumping and uncomfortable silence the other announced “I guess there’ll be no fun this time, but thanks for the blowjob” he started dressing himself up leaving MyungSoo dumbfounded

“I… I…” MyungSoo has never felt so humiliated in his life, he didn’t know what to say, he was 20 and he couldn’t get hard, what the fuck was this situation?

“Just get dressed and come down, I won’t tell anyone about it, but you will owe me” 

.

“What did you owe him? Did he ask for his debt?” SungJong was concerned while WooHyun turned his back to them trying to overcome his hysterical giggling - there was ony one thing in his mind now to torture MyungSoo about that little malfunction of his.

“He didn’t pass some tests and got expelled, he never contacted me since then.. in the meantime I experienced some other flops for example when I got up in the morning with a swollen face not being able to remember a thing from the past night. I asked my friends what I had done the previous night and they told me about a girl running out of the room half naked calling me jerk and….” MyungSoo take a quick peek at SungYeol “… screaming that if I loved SungYeol so much I should have gone and fucked him”

WooHyun laughed “But yeollie wouldn’t let you do that, he’s never...” WooHyun’s face lost the stupid grin when he looked at his best friend suspiciously, but he decided to let it pass. He was taking notes in his brain hoping not to forget a thing to tease them both later. 

“MyungSoo” SungYeol spoke for the first time, suddenly it became quiet – woojong anticipating anxiously what will follow. “It’s enough”

“No SungYeol” he finished the soju in one go “the best part has yet to come… I’m sorry I just have to let it all out, please you know that I only love you right?” he grabbed SungYeol’s hand and squeezed it to which SungYeol clenched his teeth, he looked at WooJong as if asking them for help but suddenly both of them avoided his gaze as everything in the room seemed so interesting. MyungSoo grinned and SungYeol gave up: “But we are never going to get back to those events again”

“I promise." MyungSoo raised two fingers in a pledge. "So then I met that girl again, you know that with whom I had it for the first time, have I told you I got the first place in that comeptition? it was exequo with a guy from the senior year though. And the winning pic was taken after we did THAT sever times haha" 

Sungyeol choked on air imagining how capable MyungSoo is. WooHyun patted his freind's back "Ah those young ones, so capable aren't they?"

"Ya-yah what do you mean young ones, I'm young too, I'm not even 30! Are you implying something?" SungYeol motioned his fist as if he wanted to punch WooHyun and the latter just answered under his nose "Let's leave that for MyungSoo to decide"

MyungSoo grinned "I'll keep that for myself for now"

"MyungSoo!!!"

"I knew it!!!" WooHyun almost died laughing

"I'm - what? You!" Sungyeol was hyperventilating

"Time to change roles, huh?" WooHyun was on the floor crying 

"I'm very capable!! I can prove it to you!" SungYeol was getting up ready to udo his belt and take his trousers off, "just you wait!!"

"I think SungYeol hyung is very capable" SungJong attracted everyone's attention, WooHyun's especially as he immediately got up from the floor, "What do you mean by that?"

"Why are you so interested?" MyungSoo saved his friend 

"It's because... I'm just.."

MS: "WooHyun recently you've been having problems with speaking your mind, are you in some kind of trouble?" 

"Me?N-no I'm just..." he quickly turned to Sungjong as if Myungsoo disappear, "No wait why you think SungYeol is capable? I am as capable as he is okay> You want me to show you?" his hands already at his trousers

"NO!" MyungSoo covered his eyes and Jong went all red, SungYeol lost the track just standing there dumbfounded.

SJ: "Stop you guys what is that a striptease or something? MyungSoo has the story to finish"

Woohyun and Sungyeol looked at each other trying to hide their grins and pretending to be resentful. WooHyun sighed and sat down, Sungyeol followed him right after only mumbling: "I've already seen yours it's not a big deal after all" 

WH: "YAH!!! What do you call _not a big deal_ , mr incapable?!"

"Who do you call incapable?!"

SJ:"Guys guys!!!!

WH: "Okay" 

SY: "We're fine okay?"

SJ: "MyungSoo you can go on, aigo finally, I need a drink because you two!"

WooHyun whispered to Yeol so that other two couldn't hear it "You and me in the bathroom later, let's measure our business once and for all!"

SungYeol was more than eager: "call!!"

In the meantime MyungSoo continued the story:

"....Yes so..ugh the girl... unfortunately she didn’t become a model but that’s not the point here… and we… had some nice sex together but the more I fucked her the more my interest was driven to her...other entrance, I was just so curious how does it feel like to get in there but she was a girl and fuck, how was I supposed to ask her that when she was perfectly fine with doing that the "natural" way… nevertheless the opportunity came after a year, I was starting my senior year then; I’d been making friends with one guy from Switzerland, he came for an exchange programme, and the time was close for him to leave, he knew I was gay, and I knew he was straight I mean, I thought he was straight but he turned out to be bi.. but maybe that was better for me not to know because fuck , and all that year we had so great time together, he understood me so well and I could tell him everything, literally everything. “

“You told him about me?”

“Yes…I told him about you and I think everything happened because of that… just listen. He knew I wanted to have an experience with a guy but they were all losers like omg I was doing girls mainly when, two night before his departure, when we were home alone he took me by surprise…"

.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” MyungSoo turned to the other, both of them were just chilling on the bed.  
“MyungSoo don’t get me wrong it’s just that I really like you, but I know that you have somebody else in your heart… that’s why I think… MyungSoo maybe… would you like me to teach you how to… to do it with a guy?”

MyungSoo did big eyes and got up “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean” he grabbed MyungSoo’s hand “And I’m almost sure we won’t meet each other again, I really appreciated you as a friend MyungSoo but… leaving without spending a night with you would leave me missing something, if you know what I mean”

“Simon you got me speechless man, I...you are my friend that would be… weird”

“We can do it without kissing”

“Kissing is the smallest problem here, you want my dick in your ass man”

“But don’t you want it too? I could teach you so that you could gain some experience and make that person feel good later”

.

SungYeol blushed and took his hands off the table; he knew what’s going to happen next and so he wasn’t a least bit surprised when he heard WooHyun whistling and then teasing in a singing voice, “My Yeollie why do I get the feeling that somebody’s gonna lose his ass virginity soon”

“Shut up if you don’t want to lose your teeth!” he pushed his friend but the other only laughed

SY: “MyungSoo why are you doing this? You know that it’s unnecessary”

MyungSoo smiled, the alcohol has almost left him, his eyes piercing his own knees, feeling hot and a bit humiliated but still it feels so nice inside, like a big weight was taken off his chest, now everything is clear and now they can think about him what they want but at least they know the truth.

“That's the last story, should I finish it? I don’t want you guys to judge me or think bad about me… I don’t want to regret too…”

“Nobody’s going to judge you” SungYeol said eagerly and Jongie confirmed

“I wouldn’t mind listening to the rest of the story though” WooHyun’s remark earned him a grave look from his best friend; Jong hid his face in his hands making WooHyun adding quickly “well actually I’m not interested in your private stuff”

Jong closed his eyes trying to overcome the urge to punch WooHyun for his idiocy when suddenly he heard WooHyun’s voice again

“MyungSoo, we can’t judge you anyhow, if SungYeol wants to be with you then this should be the most important for you, why explaining yourself in front of us..I mean we appreciate that you want to be fair with everybody but believe me, we aren’t saints too, everybody makes mistakes” he noticed a small smile SungYeol send him so he smiled back.

SY: “MyungSoo, I’m here with you because I want to and some stupid events from the past won’t affect me, I mean… it’s not that I’m happy that you did what you did but after all I told you to have fun right? And you did, so don’t regret it now, don’t regret it MyungSoo or else it would turn out that we wasted five years of our lives for nothing” this time it was him grabbing MyungSoo’s hands “..and nobody’s going to judge you, how could you think that way?” He pulled MyungSoo’s head to his chest in a hug, “MyungSoo... and I thought everything was okay, we even didn’t hesitate like we promised” SungYeol heard WooJong getting up from the table, so he quickly look at them nodding his head slightly to show them that he notices them leaving; them leaving meant the end of that weird story and SungYeol was thankful for that. SungJong showed a fighting sing and them both tiptoed out of the room.

When he made sure WooJong weren’t there he asked:

“Did you really…? You know, did he really teach you well?”

MyungSoo felt SungYeol’s racing heart as he was still leaning against the older’s chest, “I think so, why are you asking?"

"No it's nothing, nothing...i was just...just asking."


	9. a day on Jeju island

SungYeol was lying in bed; tonight he had problems sleeping and it wasn’t because of MyungSoo who had reached the gates of dreamland long time ago and was snoring loudly next to his side. Was that due to the story? Should he blame himself? Or was that only MyungSoo’s fault? But no, it was him who encouraged the other… But MyungSoo could have been loyal… but then, after all he experienced he’s willing to stay with Sungyeol so maybe that was a good thing… thanks to that MyungSoo won’t have any doubts in the future, right? But what if he doesn’t find SungYeol .. _satisfactory_ after they change roles and eventually would leave him for a woman?? SungYeol lifted the cover a bit and cast an eye over his half-naked body.

“Ahh take them off baby”

The voice has almost made him scream; it was so sudden but when he looked at MyungSoo, the other was sleeping soundly with his mouth open. SungYeol poked MyungSoo’s cheek suspiciously and the other smiled like a retard “aha ha he you are so fine” MyungSoo embraced SungYeol and moaned through his dream. The sound was so enticing that Sungyeol’s hand involuntarily moved down, in between MyungSoo’s legs.

“Who are you dreaming about, huh?” SungYeol wondered as he brushed against his boyfriend length. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” he blew on MyungSoo’s face, “wake up...”

Seeing MyungSoo scrounge and toss a bit which made Sungyeol think that he’s on the right path, he blew on MyungSoo a bit more, but the other tossed to the other side making SungYeol pout.

“Okay, fine, I’m not gonna insist” he crossed his arms pretending that he’s offended thinking that MyungSoo was joking but judging by a loud snore filling the silent room MyungSoo was really asleep .

“MyungSoo…when we met five years ago, I enjoyed the thrill and the butterflies you gave me. Your dyed hair and your difficult personality…” SungYeol smiled at the thoughts, “I was stupid back then, I know now there’s more to life than just having fun, I hope that you learned that too in America,” he sighed and turned to cuddle into MyungSoo’s back, “I hope you won't be disappointed...”

.

.

.

MyungSoo woke up with a sahara in his mouth; he felt the nightstand for something to drink but only managed to shove his telephone to the ground. He rubbed his eyes and yawned then looked around to find his lover, but SungYeol was nowhere to be seen which didn’t surprise MyungSoo as he knew that SungYeol’s a light sleeper.

He trudged downstairs, dreaming of a glass of ice-cold water.

"Oh Myungie, did you sleepwell?" WooHyun was passing him a glass of water as soon as he saw the other and even before myungSoo was able to ask for anything.

"Thanks" he drank it all and looked around "Where's SungYeol?"

"He had to go back to Seoul"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, I was just kidding, he's just gone to the bathroom to take a shower"

"Yeah go with him if you...feel that you could rise to the challenge" WooHyun gave SungJong a high-five proud of his little teasing.

"Yeah, very funny" Myung turned around and left to the bathroom. 

After some time (and loud laughs, and screams and a bit of some unexplained noises) MyungYeol came back to the kitchen all beaming.

“Finished showering already?”

“Aww MyungSoo had problems again?” WooHyun couldn’t stop giggling and SungJong had at least enough tact to turn his back on them so that they won’t see him getting red as he gasped for air in amusement.

“Fuck off,” MyungSoo grumbled as he flopped on a chair.

“I’ve made some red ginseng side dishes-“ WooHyun tried to sound as serious as he could but he ended up bursting out laughing.

“Yes MyungSoo make sure to eat a lot!” Jong covered his mouth in order not to spill his food onto SungYeol during his laugh outburst.

“Sungyeol tell them something~”

“I’ll keep that for myself” he poked his tongue and beat MyungSoo at his own game. 

MyungSoo grabbed a bottle of water and was already emptying it glaring at WooHyun with his one eye as the other went on matter-of-factly while pouring himself some tea:

“MyungSoo, if you ever have any problems with erection just ask Jongie for a blowjob, he’s so skilled he would make a dead man go hard”

Ups.

This moment Jong spat all his cereal on SungYeol who was sitting in front of him; the tall jumped back almost making a flip over his chair and wiping his face off.

“What?!” 

MyungSoo forgot how to swallow and he ended up with wet chin and lap.

“Jong is there something I don’t know?” MyungSoo was looking at the youngest as if he saw him for the first time, “don’t tell me that you are… and that you didn’t tell me?!” he was pointing his finger at his friend not knowing how to react, wait maybe that was a joke?

“WooHyun are you kidding now?”

“And how would you know that Jong… OH MY GOD” SungYeol covered his mouth, but no, that wasn’t possible, was it? “Wait, Woohyun is this a joke?” he repeated after MyungSoo.

“A joke? No?” Woohyun was the master of keeping a poker face while Jong was sitting there all red and hunched, quietly stirring his cereal with a spoon.

“But you never told me you were interested in men??” MyungSoo was speaking louder trying to catch his friends attention and make him look at him but Jong was still persistently looking at his bowl while answering: “I didn’t know it myself too”

“FORGET THE GAY PART JONG, BUT YOU!!” SungYeol pointed a finger at WooHyun accusingly, “HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM? I KNEW YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR GETTING LAID BUT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOUR FRIEND BEING GAY IS NOT AN EXCUSE TO MAKE HIM GIVE YOU BLOWJOBS JUST HOW DRUNK YOU WERE?!”

“WHAT?” MyungSoo couldn’t comprehend how slow SungYeol was

“No, SungYeol, calm down, it’s not what you are thinking!” SungJong got up from his seat

‘AND HE’S EVEN TRYING TO COVER UP FOR YOU!” SungYeol was about to jump at WooHyun and kick the life out of him, maybe he got a bit sensitive over the topic of sexual confessions because of yesterday’s events.

“Yah!! Yah you moron…!” WooHyun was defending himself from the punches with his hands stretched, “…both of us wanted that!”

“What?” SungYeol froze

“It’s true,” SungJong came closer and grabbed WooHyun’s hand, “Sorry we didn’t tell you earlier…”

“…but we wanted to make sure that you guys are okay with each other first”

“I…I don’t know what to say” SungYeol just stood there staring with his jaw hanging low at their interwoven fingers.

“I hate you for keeping that a secret but what counts is that you finally revealed it, congratulations guys” MyungSoo came to them with open arms and a smile on his face; once the hugging was over WooHyun turned to SungYeol; “Aren’t you going to congratulate us too?”

As much as Yeol wasn’t sure if that wasn’t his best friend’s another joke but as soon as he saw WooHyun’s big smile everything was clear. It wasn’t the same feeling as when they joked around, this time it was serious.

“Maaaaaan!!!” SungYeol grinned and jumped at the greasy guy ruffling his hair and choke held him playfully

“Yah Yah, enough” Jongie interrupted afraid of his now-official boyfriend and SungYeol jumped at him to hug him tightly

“so no more jokes about blow jobs?” he asked a bit saddened and all of them laughed.

“Hey, let’s go out and have some fun together, I don’t remember the last time that the four of us hanged out together, aigo I wish I could go back to high school times” SungJong sighed as he rested his head on the table.

“Just, when did you guys start getting attracted to each other?” SungYeol voiced out his thoughts out of the blue – he was still having difficulty finding himself in this new reality. He observed his best friend WooHyun shrugging his shoulders and looking at Jong, “I don’t even know, but does that matter?” and then SungJong smiled back. That smile, it reminded him of a smile he receives from MyungSoo everyday… “oh my god, you guys are for real” 

“Jesus SungYeol, they are - so what, get over it” MyungSoo stretch his leg to rest it on SungYeol’s thigh, for him, nothing really changed. “WooHyun and SungJong had been hanging out together for quite some time, a hell lot of time and what changes now is that they can get more handsy in front of us, right guys? I think you really go well together”

 _"O_ mg handsy? Fuck. You guys are giving me a headache now _._ So have you already gone all the way?”

SungJong choked on his juice and Woohyun felt an urge to clean the dishes from the table – their reactions gave them away immediately.

“THEY DIDN’T” SungYeol laughed and MyungSoo couldn’t help but giggle too.

“Don’t worry guys, you can always ask us for advice”

This time it’s WooHyun who laughed, “But we don’t have problems down there”

MyungSoo was about to retort to that when Jong saved them from the next outburst:

“How about going to Jeju Ice Land?”

“Skating? Omg I haven’t done it for ages!!” MyungSoo forgot about the delicate topic and was already looking forward to the trip, “I still have your front tooth from before!!!” MyungSoo started laughing wholeheartedly and Jong was already wiping his tears off, they hit knuckles from across the table laughing some more.

“It was my first tooth I was so looking forward to the tooth fairy how could you ask me for it? I was torn inside between you and the tooth fairy “

“I thought that if I put it under my pillow I’ll get a present myself!!” MyungSoo roared while clapping his thigh so hard.

“You asshole!!! hahaa and I thought you were my friend!! Don’t tell me you really…?” Seeing how MyungSoo nods, not able to say a word as he swings back and forth while dying of laughter Jongie jumped from his chair to physically tease him.

“Hahah you sucker, I will punish you for that!!!!”

“Over my dead body” SungYeol stretched his leg trying to block the attack and giggling at the fact that Jongie couldn’t force through his bar.

“yah, if you want to fight you can do it on the ice rink!!” WooHyun jumped into the chaos and put his arms around SungJong’s waist lifting him up to put an end to that useless fight. Since they were already official he let himself get a bit carried away and turned around a few times before putting Jong back on the ground.

“Call”  
Sungyeol was observing the two chewing his mouth from the inside; his arms crossed behind his head ”This is a joke, right? You’re trying to pull our legs”

“Come on SungYeol” MyungSoo rolled his eyes and got up from table, SungJong and WooHyun walked away too leaving him alone with open mouth and raised hands “What did I do?”

“Looser!” he heard from the other room

“Yeah and you’re washing the dishes man!!”

"Great!" SungYeol watched how a pair of chopsticks he threw falls on the floor inches in front of the sink. “Just great” he added.

***

“Step off”

“Yah!”

“I’ll kick your ass!”

“You mean you’ll fall on your ass”

“No YOU will fall”

“Oh please, don’t make me laugh”

MyungSoo and Jong were changing their shoes into skates pushing and pulling each other as they bet who’s going to be first on the rink. It was such an adorable view, their friendship seem to bloom again as some secrets were finally revealed.

“Sungyeol aren’t you changing?” Woohyun was already putting his shoes into a locker.

“SungYeol-ah hurry up we are waiting for you” SungJong was warming up his ankles holding onto MyungSoo to keep his balance.

“I…could you help me with that” he laughed shyly manhandling his mittens in his hands

“Snap! You’ve never been skating before? THAT’S SO CUTE!” MyungSoo walked closer and help SungYeol with his skates, then he secured him while leading him towards the rink. He tried hard not to burst out laughing seeing how SungYeol walked on the rubbery path.

His first steps on the rink were unstable, his body tensed as he was trying to keep his balance. He grabbed the railing and held onto it tightly. It was way too slippery, he was everything but confident yet trying to keep a poker face as he clenched his hands on the railing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the rink MyungSoo was dying inside. He was cursing himself for not taking a camera with him as it was the first time he has seen Sungyeol being that cute. He wanted to move closer and grab him by his hand to help him take his first steps but SungYeol had warned him before not to come to him. That bastard.

He was by WooHyun who elbowed him as he was passing; with a mischevious grin on his face he was secretly recording SungYeol’s antics with his phone. Seeing that MyunSoo grinned back and moved closer to poor Yeol who was still clinging onto the railing resting his body weight on hands instead of legs.

“How’s it going?” MyungSoo skilfully stopped in front of SungYeol feeling his judging eyes on him.

“Fine”

“Maybe I can help you?” he offered his stretched his hand and smiled warmly showing his dimples; SungYeol couldn’t stay indifferent to that smile - what a view, it’s a mystery why the whole rink hasn’t melted up yet. 

With his mittens on and rosy cheeks, SungYeol looked so fragile and clumsy like a little baby and MyungSoo couldn’t resist and just had to move closer to him. “Give me your hand” he demanded and got surprised by how quickly SungYeol grabbed onto his arm leaving the railing behind.

“Good boy” MyungSoo’s hand shivered as he tried to stand still dealing with the wight as Sungyeol completely leaned on his boyfreind while his legs were performing some kind of a crazy dance which he couldn’t control.

“Okay, that’s not that difficult” SungYeol finally found his balance and sighed with relief.

“Okay so now, relax, bent your knees slightly hahaha not that much hahaha”

“Yah!! Step off MyungSoo, you have no idea about teaching!” SungYeol was about to let him go when MyungSoo pulled his hands off him which took poor Yeol off guard and he lost balance and had his first fall right on his bottom.

“ouch!”

“Omg I’m sorry!” although he really pitied SungYeol almost feeling the pain himself, MyungSoo was trying to swallow his laugh outburst, “But you shouldn’t have been rude to me”

“Get lost, I’ll learn it myself” he grumped as he was getting on all four before crawling back to the railing.

“Myungie our race, come on! Oh, SungYeol …” Jong giggled at the sight of a crawling man, “are you…okay?” he covered his mouth trying to muffle his laugh.

“Just go, you two,” Sungyeol hated being the last or the weakest in a group. And how could MyungSoo play that nasty trick on him and letting him fall? “aigo just you wait, I will show you” he spoke to himself while getting up; it was quite an effort but in the end he managed to accomplish it with his tongue stuck out. He fixed his eyes on a point in front of him and slowly moved there still holding to the railing tightly.

“Look at that baby hahha shouldn’t you be next to him?” WooHyun was recording everything in secret before SungYeol.

“nah, he’s too proud, let him get a few bruises before he asks for help”

“You are being mean now”

MyungSoo shrugged his shoulders but then his face went all dreamy again as he almost squealed “OMG he’s so cute!!” MyungSoo was watching how SungYeol loses his balance waving his hands and grabbing onto the railing just in time to prevent the fall. “hahah he’s adorable, I owe you for the videos”

“Sure, don’t mention that, it’s been some time since I saw him this way hhaha I guess that’s why he likes racing so much, he constantly needs to prove himself and others how good he is”

“That’s so childish”

“I know hahha but that’s our Yeollie”

“Yaaaah!” SungJong was gliding at fast pace and grabbed MyungSoo by the waist to stop in place “So what about our race? You ready?” the youngest was wiping his red nose and smiling wide.

“Yeah –“

“Hahahahhaha guys look at that” WooHyun almost dropped his phone and was pointing in the direction where SungYeol was .

The tall decided to go for broke and pushed himself off the railing to perform the wildest dance in his life. He turned around a few times trying to keep his balance but the more he moved the worse it was getting; then his legs went totally wild - one slide in one direction and, while he was trying to correct his position, his other leg went up so he had to support himself on the ice with his hand; he couldn’t control his body at all, now he was kneeling on his right knee while his left leg glided forward and it was over; next second he was lying flat on the rink.

WooHyun was squatting and holding his stomach as he couldn’t stop laughing. The scene was hilarious, SungYeol trying to control his long limbs was the best thing he has ever seen in his whole life and the fact that the tall has just fell again while he failed at getting up wasn’t helping WooHyun to calm down.

SungJong was grinning, MyungSoo was melting inside, but as soon as the three of them saw SungYeol turning his head in their direction (probably checking if the three noticed his epic fall) they turned around just like on a command pretending they didn’t see a thing.

“omg I can’t…stop…laughing haha I need a break” WooHyun slided towards SungYeol who was already up and waving his hands in an uncontrollable manner hoping that would help him keep a straight position on the ice.

“Yeollie hyung is so cute with his determination hahhaa”

“Will he ever grow up” MyungSoo sighed but his face was bright; SungYeol was his sunshine and he brought so much joy into his life and there was nothing and nobody except for SungYeol that made him feel this way. He smiled at the sight of WooHyun grabbing SungYeol’s hands and pulling him behind like a little child and then a cringe and another grin on MyungSoo’s face when he sees SungYeol almost doing splits and how WooHyun leaves him and SungYeol kicks his leg in the air trying to reach and kick escaping Woohyun. _I will be grateful until my last breath._ He slided towards the casualty of rink to offer him help.

***

Half an hour later WooHyun and Jong were at the stand laughing their heads off at SungYeol’s ‘development’; the tall one finally started moving but that was more of a curse than improvement .He was sliding like a drunkard; one push and he was on his knees; then spinning around, supporting himself with his hand and falling on his bottom, then getting up again and spinning again, waving his hands in the process; his ass sticks out one moment then his pelvis and his hands go back and…everybody closes their eyes as he ends up on his butt again - well that must have hurt but he still had enough energy to grin like crazy because “all this skating is so much fun.”

“Yeol-ah? Are you…” a muffled laugh “..okay?” MyungSoo grabbed his boy’s hand and helped him get up

“I’m cold” he smiled showing his gums “but it’s fun”

“hahaha just try not to fall on our way back, okay?”

SungYeol nodded and clanged onto MyungSoo’s hand. His body still hasn’t adjusted to the rink.

“And bend your knees”

“Bend your knees or bend over?”

MyungSoo almost lost his balance on the ice making SungYeol laugh, it was so cute; MyungSoo was too cute with how he reacted whenever SungYeol mentioned about him being submissive.

“Mommy why are these two ajusshis holding hands? Why should you bend over on the rink?” a little girl was pointing at MyungYeol while looking at her mother questioningly.

The lady sent them a judging stare and MyungYeol bowed their heads apologizing both red and flushed. MyungSoo picked up the speed and SungYeol was only praying not to fall down because he wanted to get out of the ice rink as soon as possible now.

“Kids these days, what’s with their senses are they superhumans or what?”

“I don’t know, that was creepy, you shouldn’t use dirty words in public”

“Bending over?!” SungYeol shouted in surprise and quickly covered his mouth with his hand looking around nervously he finished whispering “bending over is not dirty unless your mind is” he nudged and showed his gummy smile as they reached the table in the café inside the Ice land.

“What are you guys whispering about?”

“Ah, nothing important, thanks” SungYeol plopped on the seat and took a menu from WooHyun. “What? they don’t have coffee? what place is this?” he looked around in displeasure.

“But they’ve got twenty types of hot chocolate here, it will do you better than a coffee Yeollie-hyung”

“What are you inferring?”

“No it’s just...”

“You are a great skater man” WooHyun winked and rubbed SungJong’s arm.

“It was fun” Sungyeol was beaming

“It didn’t look like”

“But it was, we must come here ag-“ Sungyeol noticed a waitress appearing at their table.

“Can I take your orders?” She smiled brightly happy to be able to serve the four hot men, taking her time to stick her gaze at SungYeol.

“Number 13 for me, peanut butter hot chocolate”

“Same” SungJong smiled at WooHyun

"I’ll take hot coconut chocolate”

“And hot chocolate milkshake with roasted marshmallows for me”

“Great, I’ll give you double share of marshmallows, you must be soared after skating” she smiled flipping her hair before noting the order down.

“Thanks” SungYeol smiled at her, wow she was really nice, who would offer you a free load of something?

“Wow, it looks that being a wimp pays off” WooHyun laughed as the girl went away

“Who do you call a wimp?” SungYeol raised his fist motioning it as if he was willing to punch his friend but his grin gave away the fact that he was just playing.

“ok ok I’m taking that back, you are not a wimp”

“Good”

“until you get on the ice” WooHyun teased

“Just you wait” SungYeol squinted his eyes at WooHyun and turned to Jong “You want to know some fun facts about your boyfriend?”

“Uooooh, daebak Yeollie-hyung, sure I do!!” SungJong moved in his seat excitedly.

“Then hit me! I’ll spill everything!!” SungYeol crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair smirking; and who’s got the upper hand now?

“hmmm at what age did he lose his virginity?” SungJong grinned and looked at WooHyun

“Ahahhhaa good one, but don’t worry, I know that hahaha it was-“ SungYeol got muffled by WooHyun’s hand and the man in question answered himself “Let’s not talk about that in public, shall we?”and he sighed in relief when the waitress approached their table again with their orders.

“Hope the drinks will make you feel better”

“Ah yes, thank you” SungJong bowed his head politely.

“Thanks”

“And…If you come here next time I could teach you how to skate if you don’t mind”

MyungSoo got an attack of wild coughing which attracted attention of the rest including the waitress.

“What’s the matter MyungSoo, is it too hot?” WooHyun teased while MyungSoo shook his head all red on his face because of being the source of attention.

“Hh if it’s not too hot than maybe… something is wrong?” He grinned and the girl looked at him judgingly, if you asked her he was acting suspiciously weird but she decided to ignore that and continued:

“So what do you say?” the girl insisted smiling coyly as she picked her phone and leaned closer showing off her neckline. She smiled even wider seeing how flushed SungYeol became at her sudden proximity. How he nervously runs his hand through his hair obviously trying to make sure he looks good. She thought it was a good sign so she moved even closer resting her hand on SungYeol’s arm and asking him for his number.

MyungSoo was boiling inside; why was SungYeol allowing her to do all that? Did he hurt his head on the rink perhaps? And what’s with that hand? MyungSoo couldn’t believe his eyes. He cleared his throat unnaturally loud which only Made WooJong giggle, while the girl was almost placing her ass on SungYeol’s lap and that fucker didn’t seem like he was going to protest at all. MyungSoo decided to deal with the matters himself and he couldn’t explain why his cup ‘accidentally’ ended up on the floor.

“Ups!” he looked at the girl innocently.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it up and bring you another cup” 

“Don’t bother, I don’t feel like drinking anymore” she sent him a surprised look and left to grab some cloths while others used the opportunity to quickly

“SungYeol-ah”

“Why did you do that?”

“Did what?” he looked at them surprised, they judging stares were making him feel guilty although he didn’t do nothing.

“Why haven’t you told her to get lost?”

“I..was trying to be nice…” he saw them rolling their eyes and it was so unfair, he didn’t do anything wrong and on top of that MyungSoo’s disappointed face was unbearable

“Be nice??! She was one step to sit at your lap!”

“I was trying to show her discretely, I was even displaying my ring”

“Well, that detail obviously went unnoticed man”

“And you almost gave her your number!”

“Nonsense! I was going to open my logs and she would notice that there are calls from my baby”

“Your baby?” WooHyun laughed

“Yes” SungYeol answered trying to sound as trustworthy as he could and turned to MyungSoo with a begging tone “Soo? You couldn’t have possibly think that I wanted to chat up with her?” he grabbed MuyngSoo’s hand “I was trying to be nice, look she even gave me extra portion of marshmallows and how was I supposed to reject her in front of three other men just think how she would feel”

“You should’ve thought about me too”

“I…” He couldn’t believe his eyes, did it look that bad from others’ perspective? Maybe MyungSoo was right he would probably never meet the girl again why was he acting all nice to her, aigo. “I’m sorry” he tried a little smile on MyungSoo and it seemed to work as the other mumbled “okay, forget about it” and then the girl came back to wipe the floor.

“Are you sure you don’t want another cup?” She asked while wiping the floor energetically

“No” SungYeol answered for him before MyungSoo had a chance to open his mouth “We will share, right MyungSoo-ya? Now, say ah” Sungyeol was ready to feed his boyfriend with a spoonful of marshmallows and MyungSoo happily accepted it leaving the girl dumbfounded.

“How is it MyungSoo-ya? Tasty?” Sungyeol supported his chin on his hand looking at MyungSoo with dreamy eyes “Would you like some more?”

“Yummy” MyungSoo smiled showing his dimples “You have excellent taste”

“I know, being with you proves me that everyday” he swallowed the urge to giggle showing his gummy smile instead. The girl left and didn’t reappear again, even the bill was brought by some other waiter.

***

MyungSoo and SungYeol were sitting on the sofa, cuddling and spending lovely time waiting for WooJong to come back from the shopping (all of them deemed it would be best to let SungYeol stay at home as his falls from earlier started already coming into play).

“I can’t wait for winter”

“Why?” MyungSoo laughed

“So that we can go skating again”

“No way, I’m not going skating with you in Seoul”

“Why? After some time I was doing really good”

MyungSoo thought about SungYeol’s performances on the rink and thought that calling it really good was an overstatement, a big one on top of that, but he didn’t want to start fighting with the other, so he just let it pass. “I’m looking forward to long evenings, which we could share together just like we are doing now”

“Awww you are cute”

“But your flat doesn’t have a fireplace, maybe you’ll come over to my place?”

“You like fireplaces?”

MyungSoo nodded making SungYeol grin.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing”

“Come on tell me” Myung hit his lover playfully “what’s there on your mind?”

“Nothing, I’m being serious” SungYeol was biting away his grin “and stop punching me my body is all soared” he grabbed MyungSoo by his wrists and the wrestling started.

SungYeol took off his shirt and was on top of the younger, resting in between his legs and they had quite a moment when they looked into each other’s eyes with racing hearts; their smiles gave place to desire and it all went quiet around them, so quiet that there were only sounds of fireplace; enchanted by a pair of beautiful lips SungYeol was leaning closer to taste them, although he knew the taste very well but he would never get enough of it.

“Uooops, Jongie we forgot to buy something!!” WooHyun was turning around trying to run away from the room he had just entered and bumped onto Jog who was right behind him

“What are you doing?! We bought everything we wrote on the list” SungJong was pushing Woohyun out of the way to see the two lovers on the couch; the rumble WooJong made interrupted their little moment.

“Now I know what you two are doing when left home alone” he laughed seeing how SungYeol quickly puts his shirt back on “But we were out for about 40 minutes and you only managed to go _this_ far? I thought you guys have some more experience”

“What do you mean?” MyungSoo was already in a sitting position fixing his hair.

“We took our time on purpose and were taking bets on what you will be doing when we come back?”

“Oh and who win?” SungYeol grinned in amusement – he loved bets.

“No one” SungJong sighed and took the shopping bags to the kitchen.

SungYeol send WooHyun a questioning look demanding an explanation.

“So we bet for 100 000 won each, I said Myung was going to give you a massage or something since you had fallen so many times” he tried holding his laugh in “but Jong…” there were tears in his eyes already and MyungYeol were dying of curiosity, MyungSoo even stood up in excitement waiting for something big when WooHyun finished: “He bet 100 000 won on you making out hahaha with Sungyeol bottoming! hahaa” he finally bursted out.

“YAH LEE SUNGJONG!!!!” SungYeol run to the kitchen with intention of killing the youngest.


	10. growing suspicions

MyungSoo rushed downstairs when he heard somebody coming in; he had finished work early today - the editing part which he decided to finish at home was done in a flash and he was left with too much time on his hands. He didn't see it coming that he'll be home alone today. He spent his afternoon on doing some house chores out of pure boredom - he cleaned his desk, did some laundry, he even dusted the bookcases in his father’s office.

“DongWoo where were you? I was so bored, I wanted to watch a movie but everybody’s been so busy lately”

“Why didn’t you go out with SungYeol?”

“I couldn’t, he’s working.” MyungSoo hid his hands in the pockets and swung on his feet, “recently he works so much and seems so tired, I think he doesn’t sleep well... I don’t want to visit him often as I can only do so in the evening, and he comes back very late and I just want him to rest instead of staying up late with me...” MyungSoo let his worries out; DongWoo made a face as if something didn’t make sense for him: “But... I’m sure I saw SungYeol today! It was like... two or three hours ago?”

“You couldn’t have possibly! Five minutes ago he texted me that he’s leaving the office in next half an hour so...”

“No, no, Myungsoo, I’m positive! I think there’s only one car in the neighbourhood with that kind of a spoiler attached.. I’m sure I saw him getting into the car …it was in… wait, hannam-dong if I’m not mistaken” DongWoo snapped his fingers leaving MyungSoo speechless. “MyungSoo?” DongWoo was waving his hands in front of the spaced-out boy’s face.

“I… I think I’ll watch some DVDs in my room,” he turned around and left DongWoo with a stupid expression on his face, “What did I do?” the secretary thought.

*

MyungSoo slammed the door to his room behind him and leaned against it. DongWoo was mistaken right? How many times has he seen SungYeol’s car? Three times at most, he couldn’t have possibly assessed the situation correctly, could he? Why would SungYeol want to lie to MyungSoo? Should he ask someone? Jong? WooHyun? No, they would cover for him for sure…

“The fuck MyungSoo! Get rid of that stupid thoughts! DongWoo was wrong, he couldn’t have seen SungYeol,! That’s it, there’s no way...” he picked up his phone and called SungYeol.

“M-myungSoo? Hi baby, we just exchanged texts and you are calling me now? haha I knew you’d miss me,” he seemed happy and cheerful because of the call.

“Yes I wanted to hear your voice... how was your day?”

“Aigo it was busy and yours?”

“Nothing special, I had a lot of free time so I could think about you all day”

“Hahaha you’re so sweet, I really miss you”

“Come pick me up and let’s have a ride just like we used to in the past”

“Are you serious? Aren’t you trying to tease me? Because I’ll come MyungSoo, I swear I will”

“I know” MyungSoo grinned, “I’ll be waiting”

“Really? It’s a bit late though and I need to shower before going on a date with you”

“tsk tsk tsk are you trying to duck out of meeting me this evening?” _If he ducks out then he definitely has someone._

“What? Never! I’ll be there in…an hour?”

“oh okay…”

“What?”

“Nothing, an hour seems like ages”

“Hahaha I’ll make your waiting worth it, okay?”

“Sounds…interesting”

“See you later then”

“Okay”

***

“Sorry baby that it took me so long, I had to stop by a petrol station too... tdo you fancy a joy ride?” He opened the passanger’s door from the inside, showing his gums in a smile - a smile so beautiful in MyungSoo’s eyes that it hurt him inside - SungYeol could be showing that smile to somebody else… he didn’t want that, anything but that.

“MyungSoo?”

“Huh?”

“Is something bothering you?”

“No,” he closed the door behind him and faked a smile “Nothing at all”

“Are you sure? I know you, it doesn’t look like everything’s fine”

“Well I just wanted to spend some time with you, that’s all, can you promise me that we will spend more time together?”

SungYeol smirked as he was looking through the front screen. His tone when he said “I promise” seemed so confident, it was weird. 

He turned the ignition on and drove forward.

They were driving through forever-busy streets of Seoul and MyungSoo couldn’t shake off what he had heard from DongWoo. _SungYeol was at hannam-dong? Should MyungSoo ask him about it? No, maybe he shouldn’t, he should wait a bit more until he gets some more information…_

“MyungSoo”

_Maybe he should ask somebody to follow SungYeol around? A detective maybe? Fuck but that would be so low…_

“Soo?”

 _But SungYeol means the whole world to him, he would die without him; he_ needs _him and…_

The photographer shivers as he feels a touch on his arm. He turned his head and could hardly see his lover’s face as his eyes were full of tears; he blinked a few times and felt a wet trail on his face which he tried to wipe off quickly but SungYeol was quick enough to notice that. 

“MyungSoo what’s happening? Tell me, hm? Did something bad happen? Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” he forced a smile “No, it’s fine, everything’s fine”

“Why do I see tears then?”

“I miss you, I miss you and it feels that you don’t feel the same”

“What?!”

“Like, why do you work so much?”

  
SungYeol smiled in relief, _so this is what it’s all about_? “MyungSoo you are such a baby,” he teased, “what do you think is the reason that people work?”

“Don’t you dare to give me a lecture now”

“Haha okay, if not a lecture then.. can I give you something else?”

  
MyungSoo turned from pouting into a state of tiny excitement, “You have something _for me_?” He licked his lips involuntarily making SungYeol troubled:

“Wait, wait what do you think it is?” SungYeol was waving his hands as if it would help to prevent MyungSoo from thinking what he was thinking now.

“I don’t know, you tell me” his tone was definitely hinting something physical.

“Well it’s nothing big, I… you shouldn’t really anticipate...” SungYeol was scratching his nape “I… I know you wanted it for some time and… you were saving money…”

MyungSoo’s eyes grew big but he still refused to believe SungYeol’s words but then SungYeol motioned towards the back seat with his head and it seemed that what he was saying was true.

“No shit”

SungYeol grinned proudly and nodded his head “For you”

MyungSoo jumped out of the car to get onto the back seat where he found a box with one of the piece-of –the-art camera lenses. “Holly mackerel, SungYeol where did you get the money for it? I wouldn’t even dare to ask my father for it haha whoah No, I can’t accept it” however reluctantly yet he took his hands off the box looking at it as if it was some kind of sacred artefact.

“MyungSoo, you have to accept it”

“No, it’s too expensive you should take it back to the shop”

“I can’t”

“Why?”  
“I bought it some time ago, I don’t think they’ll accept it now”

“But it’s so expensive, I… wait, is that why you’ve been working over hours?”

“What? Nooo haha of course not, let’s say I just know somebody who sold it to me at a cheaper price”

“But it’s from a legal source? They didn’t steal it or something?”

“Gosh MyungSoo, no, what’s wrong with you, can’t you just enjoy it?” SungYeol grinned

“OMG YEOL-AH THANK YOU SO MUCH! Let’s come to my place and try it out, I could take some nice pictures of you, this lens is particularly useful in taking portrait pictures” MyungSoo was all smiles, he was so excited about the present that Sungyeol couldn’t refuse him.

“But it’s kind of late? I don’t know… What would your father think?”

MyungSoo scratched his head and looked at the clock, “Well…I told him that we are together again, I don’t see a problem in inviting my boyfriend for a while... besides he’ll be busy with some papers. It’s a secret so don’t tell that anyone but he’s such a procrastinator, he will leave the paperwork for the last moment! I remember very well that many times he managed to wake me up for school before he went to bed for a short nap after pulling an all nighter”

“Omg really? And such a person was Korea’s president? hahha but you didn’t take after him, definitely”

“I took after my mother, she’s a workaholic… “

“Well I bet, if I didn’t hear about her from you I would say you don’t have a mother at all”

“Heh, she’s in Dubai now, she went there right before my arrival to Korea and before that she spent two and half a year here, I can’t believe we fail to meet all the time..” MyungSoo pouted.

“Ah, you should meet her, maybe you should go visit her in Dubai? You never know when…” SungYeol’s voice died out as he nostalgically stared off into a distance.

“I’m sorry about your parents”

“It’s fine, it’s just… You should make some beautiful memories with her… I couldn’t… as I was always far away and only get to stay by her side when her condition got serious and she was too weak to even walk…and the worst thing is that she had no intention of even telling me that she’s sick, that’s just crazy… how on earth could they think that hiding the truth is better for us? And your mother is always busy like she doesn’t really need to work, maybe she’s hiding something as well…”

“Are you implying that a person hides a secret whenever they work to much?” A red light appeared in MyungSoo’s mind, the description fit SungYeol like a hand in glove.

“I don’t know, people are weird”

“hahhaa no shit mr philosopher”

SungYeol grinned, the mood went up as opposed to the temperature “I think it’s time to leave, it’s getting cold”

“Okay drive us to my place, will you?“

“Sure”

*

Once they entered the mansion they took the stairs to the second floor giggling as SungYeol was imitating a spy, looking around and pointing his finger gun at walls as if he was making a reconnaissance of the place.

“Whoah I haven’t been in your room for ages,” SungYeol plopped on the bed, brushing his hands on the bed cover energetically while looking around trying to grasp what had changed during the five years, but since MyungSoo hadn’t been here for all that time, there wasn’t much change.

“Something to drink? Maybe you are hungry?”

“I’m fine, maybe later” he smiled warmly, “But you know, something just crossed my mind” his smile turned into a grin

“What?” MyungSoo asked matter-of-factly as he was busy opening his present and treating it as if it was so fragile that a single blow of air could break it.

“Actually I think you are a sneaky little weasel”

“What?” Myungsoo laughed at the nonsense

“You told me you would take pictures but I know something about it...” he got up from bed and started walking in circles, “well, as far as I know, a good lighting is what is very important in taking pictures-”

“We-“

“-and it’s definitely dark outside and you room doesn’t have a professional lighting, in fact the light is quite dim, I don’t think the pictures will turn out good”

“but-“

“And therefore my conclusion is…,” he pointed a finger at MyungSoo who was now highly amused, “…you wanted to lure me here and have your way with me” SungYeol was grinning. Whoah he couldn’t believe in his power of deduction, maybe he should change professions? However, his grin faded as soon as he saw MyungSoo rolling on the floor laughing. “What? What?” he lost his confidence “Wasn’t that your plan?”

“You are such an idiot hahaha I can’t believe it, when I actually had the most innocent intentions you came by with such inferences hahaha”

“Yeah right, you are trying to cover it up now, admit it that I saw through your evil plans” SungYeol moved closer and lightly stepped on MyungSoo’s chest.

“Oh have mercy, if I admit then will the punishment be less severe?”

“We’ll see, admit first!”

“hahahhaa”

“MyungSoo-ya” his father knocked at the door waiting for permission to get in.

SungYeol sent MyungSoo a flushed gaze and MyungSoo sat up on the floor and cleared his throat, “Come in”

Former president entered the room and experienced quite a shock firstly because there was somebody in MyungSoo’s room and secondly because that somebody fell on the floor bowing as soon as he saw Kim YoungSoo. “Mr Kim!"

“Oh I didn’t know you had a guest MyungSoo,” he turned to SungYeol, “it’s fine young man, you can…stop, just…relax”

“I haven’t seen you in years Mr Kim, you haven’t changed a bit, how do you do that?”

MyungSoo was hardly keeping a laugh outburst inside.

“Ah, you are that boy who was my son’s driver, ah it’s been some time, indeed. Sungyeol, right? Which means you are the love of my son’s life” he grinned.

“Dad come on!!!!” MyungSoo blushed and so did SungYeol.

“It’s an honour” SungYeol winced feeling MyungSoo's punch on his ribs

“Okay that’s enough Sungyeol"

“What? I’m trying to be nice” he hissed.

The former president was amused by the whole scene; at least MyungSoo picked up a candid person to spend his life with. “SungYeol you need to come for a dinner one day, hm?”

“Anytime Mr Kim” SungYeol was kneeling with his hands resting firmly on his thighs.

“Well, that’s why I was here in the first place. MyungSoo your mother is coming back for the weekend and she’s taking me with her on a little holiday”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, so what about a dinner this weekend SungYeol?”  
“I’d be delighted to meet your wife and spend the time with you”

“Great then, I’m not going to hassle you two anymore. Are you staying for the night SungYeol?”

“I…Eh….No, father-nim,” he bowed his head lightly making Mr Kim laugh: “I was just asking, I wouldn’t mind it though if you decided to stay, I saw a bit of this and that five years ago” he blinked

MyungSoo rolled his eyes and SungYeol blushed “T-thank you”

“Dad don’t make him feel uncomfortable, if you continue behaving this way he’ll sweat a lot and will have to take a shower here and I won’t let him leave into the cold night after a hot shower - he could catch a cold or something” MyungSoo grinned seeing how SungYeol’s eyes grow bigger and his cheeks are getting more pink.

“hahaha okay children just do as you wish, I’m not going to interrupt you anymore, have a good night, and you too Sungyeol, have a good night”

“yes, thank you, and likewise”

“Are you done with your work?” MyunGSoo interrupted

“I’m too tired, I guess I’ll just wake up earlier to finish all the paperwork” He grinned and walked out of the room saying goodnight again.

“Are you out of your mind?!” SungYeol hissed as soon as the door closed.

“What?”

“Nothing”

“hahahah you are so cute, I want to hug you and never let you go”

“Well, do that some other time cuz I’m leaving”

“What? No wait, why? What did I do?”he observed SungYeol’s back as the other was placing his hand on the door handle.

“Sungyeol”

“I was just kidding hahahaha got you!!!” he jumped at MyungSoo and flicked the surprised boy on the forehead before jumping on the bed.

“You are a dead man” MyungSoo followed the other on the bed trying to get through the bar which SungYeol was making with his long legs.

After a while, their little fight turned into a slow, heated making out session. Clothes being dragged down carefully, quiet kisses and muffled little moans making them all worked up. Their naked bodies were safe from the outside world under the duvet; paying attention in order not to make obvious sounds was a new thing for both of them.

“MyungSoo…” SungYeol was more than ready to enter the wonderful heat the other was offering him with his legs spread - he was already prepared waiting for them to become one again; MyungSoo reached his hands to pull SungYeol closer asking lazily, “Hm?”

“I…if you want to top so badly, why do you still let me do it?”

MyungSoo smiled and cupped SungYeol’s face “Because it feels amazing when you fill me. It’s a different feeling than being on top but I love it too and you know, I’ll wait until you are ready for me”

SungYeol swallowed, “Doesn’t that….hurt?”

“Well, it does” MyungSoo smiled at the deep sigh Sungyeol let out “..but in a way that it’s such a pleasure to the point that it hurts... hey did you just blush?” MyungSoo pointed at SungYeol while his dimples were showing.

“Maybe,” he licked his lips; his eyes focused on MyungSoo’s lips as he leans closer to kiss him and simultaneously pushes into his heat. 

He was moving slow, observing his lover’s face thoroughly: half-closed eyes, parted lips which he licked from time to time and how he pushed his head back into the pillow and arched his back slightly while SungYeol moves inside of him.

It was quite a view, SungYeol always enjoyed observing how MyungSoo melts in pleasure, it was always turning him on even more but tonight he was amazed by how MyungSoo is affected by each thrust, each small touch and kiss – was he always this way or has he taken all that for granted before? ~~Or was he just yearning to be in MyungSoo’s shoes now?~~

“Baby you look so damn fine”

“That’s because I feel so damn fine Yeol” he moaned raking his fingers over Yeol’s back as one particular thrust made him almost see the stars “oh god” he crossed his legs tighter on the small of SungYeol’s back and the other picked up the pace making MyungSoo bite on his hand trying to muffle the moan.

“Don’t…do that” SungYeol pulled his hand away “I want to hear how good it feels when I’m making love to you” he demanded quietly.

“it’s… heaven” MyungSoo whispered and clenched his fists in SungYeol’s hair pulling him closer for a sloppy kiss - he was focusing too much on the pleasure to be able to kiss him properly. SungYeol intensified his movements, his muscles prominent in the dim light of a night lamp.

“MyungSoo do you feel as good as I do? MyungSoo…” he kissed his chin and his nose and secured MyungSoo’s face in his hands waiting for an answer

MyungSoo only panted quietly, his hazy eyes piercing SungYeol’s dark orbs “I love you… I can’t hold it back anymore,” he forced himself not to close his eyes but to keep looking into SungYeol’s eyes, he wanted to show him, he wanted SungYeol to read the answer there.

“Oh MyungSoo” he felt hot on his face; MyungSoo was so beautiful when he was reaching his high, he would never grow tired of it but suddenly it made him curious how more amazing must the other look like when he’s fulfilling his own fantasies… _when they change roles_. To think that he could be the reason of MyungSoo flushing and moaning while entering _him_ , fuck that was too much. Without any further notice his body tensed with the last thrust; heavy convulsions taking over him; he hardly heard MyungSoo moaning his name from the back of his throat as the younger reached his orgasm too releasing his warm contents on SungYeol’s chest; his head falling back on the pillows.

“Stay with me” MyungSoo hugged his lover with his full force.

“Ah, leaving your side now is something I could never do, not for life nor money” he pecked MyungSoo’s forehead

“I love you”

“I love you. But you know what?”  
“What?”

“You should really finish with that hair pulling thing, it hurts”

“Ahaha I guess I do it automatically, sorry”

“Forgiven”

“Well, it would be weird if you hadn't forgiven me after the little fun we just had”

SungYeol closed his eyes. It was wonderful to have MyungSoo in his arms feeling his warmth and heartbeats and his breath on his chest.

Heaven.

  
  


A few days later…

MyungSoo was lying in his bed thinking about SungYeol again. That present out of nowhere... and such an expensive one on top of that… Wasn’t that a purposeful action to dull MyungSoo’s vigilance? So that he would blindly think that everything is fine when in reality it isn’t?

  
SungYeol still works a lot, and that hannam-dong… Why would he hang around in hannam-dong?

A text message brought him back from his contemplations. What he saw on the screen of his phone didn’t help him get rid of his worries, it was the other way round.

_“come to hannam dong xxx xx now. you might be interested in what you see”_


	11. the day of surprises

MyungSoo sat up feeling that his insides are being ripped in anxiety and anger; he clenched his hand on the telephone, he was sure it was connected with SungYeol and he was sure it wasn’t anything pleasant. _What is he playing? He thinks I’m stupid?_

He dialed WooHyun while putting on his coat and walking downstairs to leave the house as soon as possible.

“Is SungYeol at work?” never before had he been he more serious, he was tired of being constantly fooled.

“Hey MyungSoo what about a hi first?” WooHyun laughed off his friend's cold tone

“I’m not in the mood for jokes WooHyun, is SungYeol there?”

“I’m at home Myung, what’s wrong, where is SungYeol?”

“I don’t know, but you should know it right?”

“Why would I… oh wait, isn’t he still at work?”

“WooHyun what are you guys playing? Do you think I’m stupid?”

“M-MyungSoo calm down, calm down, I… MyungSoo where are you now? Are you heading to lemontree perhaps?”

“And if I am, then what?”

“Wait no! MyungSoo, SungYeol… SungYeol isn’t there… I… I sent him somewhere…”

“Somewhere?”

“Yeah…”

“Where?”

“I…what?”

“You sent him somewhere and you don’t know where? WooHyun, I know you’re friends but that’s enough, don’t you think? Stop covering for him! I know something’s going on! I got the address and I’m going there!”

“What? Who gave you the address?"

“Aha! So it’s true!! He’s there, right? Who is he with?! Never mind, I’ll kill him” he ended the call and hailed a cab surprised at how fast it took him to get from his doorstep to the main street. 

.

His eyes started stinging as they suddenly filled with tears; _how could you SungYeol? That thing with the present was so low._

MyungSoo covered his face with his hand trying to wipe away the tears in the process; all those emotions boiling inside of him made him feel like throwing up. _So all this time he was having fun in fucking hannam-dong? Whom with?_ He bit his finger trying to fight with another wave of tears from his eyes. _Is it a guy? Hr a woman? His classmate? Or that waitress? How long has it been? Are you happy now? Are you….?_

“You bastard I’ll kill you!!!” MyungSoo screamed and the driver almost jumped in his seat scared at the sudden threat:

“What did I do?”

“Oh my, I’m sorry, I’m just… Please forgive me driver-nim I’ll give you a generous tip, I’m sorry again”

*** 

Meanwhile SungYeol got a message from WooHyun.

_MyungSoo just called me, he's going to be there any minute now!!_

He breathed out slowly trying to cool down and wiped his sweaty hands in the back of his jeans: “it’s time, SungYeol, it’s time, you can’t take it back now”

***

MyungSoo got out of the taxi and looked around - according to the text message it should be the building on the right. _Whoa_. What a sight, it looked quite luxurious. That triggered a whole range of different scenarios in MyungSoo's head

 _Aha, so you found a wealthy bastard to support you, huh? Who's your sugar daddy? I'll kick his ass to the moon! Jesus, that would explain the lens I got from you._ MyungSoo froze as sudden realisation came down on him _._ _So…just what did you do to…to receive money for such an expensive gift for me.... eww how could you SungYeol?! Could he have sold his virginity? Oh my god that would seem so plausible!! And to think that he would do it for money... Is that why you refused to do it with me?_ He clenched his teeth; his fists were already white and shaking. The ride to 14th floor took way too long for his liking. 

Once the lift door opened, he found himself on a tiny lift lobby – there was only one door leading to an apartment there and it was ajar….

He felt everything burning inside now, he was imaging SungYeol with another person there, in bed? Would they do it in bed? Maybe there was something that SungYeol liked but couldn’t tell MyungSoo about it and so he tried it out with another person?

His fists clenched involuntarily, his breathing so fast now because of curiosity and fury he felt inside. “You thought it wasn’t going to get revealed?”

He pushed the door and went inside.

He found himself in a spacious living room, it was a bit unfurnished, there was a kitchen connected with the room by a bar, and on the bar… he noticed two glasses of red wine.

He closed his eyes trying to calm himself dowm... _They didn’t even bother to drink… they just went straight to the bedroom…_ He couldn’t stop tears from falling… he didn’t even notice how quiet it was there. _Does he like it this way?_ Does MungSoo being too vocal tire him? Or, are they already done and sleeping?

He took the stairs as quietly as he could. He wanted to scream now and make a big fuss out of it but the urge to catch SungYeol red-handed was stronger.

He tiptoed to the room from which a faint light of a night lamp was glowing, he pushed the door slightly and almost died of a heart attack.

.

.

“BOOOO!” SungYeol jumped at him almost knocking him over: “What took you so long?! I was dying here, and how could it take you so long to walk from the front door up here? If you came only a second later I swear I would…MyungSoo?” The grin disappeared from his face; he grabbed the other by his arms and pulled him closer in a hug, “Why are you crying baby? What happened? Did I scare you?”

“SungYeol YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT’S GOING ON?!!!!!”

SungYeol only grinned in response and pulled Myung closer to place a kiss on his forehead but the other pushed him away.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!!!! I EVEN GOT THAT MESSAGE”

“It was cool, wasn’t it?” SungYeol was all proud

“COOL?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I FELT? THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!”

“How could you even suspect me of doing such things to you, I love you MyungSoo, come on don’t be mad at me, I’m sorry I wanted to make a surprise for you”

“Oh really, you should know that you succeeded”

SungYeol grinned still looking at MyungSoo as if he was the best thing in the world.

“What is this place?” Only now MyungSoo let himself to look around the empty room; there was only a night lamp connected to the socket. As opposed to the room downstairs, where the windows were as big as walls, there was only a small window here and if MyungSoo had a say he would love to have a bedroom like this - a small window means less light in the morning which translates to long uninterrupted sleep till noon. The photographer was shrugged out of his thoughts with Sungyeol’s voice:

“It’s our new home” SungYeol spread his arms proudly displaying the place they were in. MyungSoo seemed not to process the information fully, he was staring blankly at the man in front of him making the other all nervous as he continued with less confidence: “Let’s live together...?”

MyungSoo was opening and closing his mouth totally dumbfounded. He felt like shit for the far-fetched conclusions he was arriving at the whole time.

“Uhm…. We… But…”

“I love you Myung, I can’t live without you, I need you right next to me _always_ ”

“Is this for real? Are you kidding me? SungYeol where did you get the money for it?” Although he couldn't believe it, the grin on his face was speaking for itself. 

“I saved the money after I sold my mother’s house, and for the last year I was working in lemontree – I saved almost everything … I still had to take a loan to be able to get it though... and since I was a bit short for money I had to paint the walls and do some other stuff myself”

  
MyungSoo was about to open his mouth to say something but SungYeol didn’t let him speak still trying to justify himself:

“But as soon as we move in here and I sell the studio… there’ll be almost nothing to pay off so don’t worry Myung, I’ll take care of it”

“SungYeol…. You did it all for us?”

“Well…yeah…I’m sorry”

“Why?” MyungSoo took a few steps closer to look out of the window

“Maybe I should’ve talked it over with you… I decided on everything myself… but I left the bedroom and living room for you to decorate”

MyungSoo smirked, “well thank you for your generosity but it’s you who work in an interior design; why ask me?”

“But my job's not directly connected with designing and…Well, both of us are going to live here”

“You are crazy SungYeol”

“Come on Soo I’ll show you around!!” He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him out of the room.

“So the room we just left is going to be our bedroom, the windows overlook the south so now the sun won’t bother my sweetheart in the morning”

MyungSoo only smiled “I can’t wait to spend our first night here”

“Right?” SungYeol grinned and squeezed MyungSoo’s hand tighter “And we even have ensuite bathroom, how great is that?” He was all beaming. “There’s an additional room here, I have no idea what to do with it, maybe we could turn it into a study? What do you think?” and without listening to MyungSoo’s opinion he pulled him downstairs to show him the other bathroom and the living room. “This fireplace is artificial but still looks nice, the fire looks so real I'm telling you”

“So that’s why you made that face when we were on Jeju…hahahaha I thought you had some dirty thoughts on your mind”

“Maybe I had…” SungYeol scratched his nape

“I love it” MyungSoo forgot about all his worries seeing how SungYeol gifted him with the biggest and the most beaming smile he has ever shown to anyone. “I love you” he hugged the other breathing in his scent.

“And now the cherry on the cake baby” he stuck himself to MyungSoo’s back and covered the latter’s eyes with his hands.

“What’s that?” MyungSoo grinned

“Trust me” he lead MyungSoo to the right, took a few steps forward, then he turned them a bit and MyungSoo shivered due to a sudden wave of cold air. “Now, be careful” SungYeol pushed MyungSoo forward to pass the threshold

“I’m starting to worry”

“Why? I’m here with you... okay!” SungYeol removed his hands allowing MyungSoo to see the view from their balcony.

MyungSoo rushed to the railing with his jaw dropped and eyes almost popping out. Millions of small lights were sparkling like shiny diamonds on a dark sky. Across the river, as well as on the bridge connecting two parts of Seoul, there were some more shiny lights, but far more smaller. It almost melted with the sky; and it was so pleasantly quiet. And cold. MyungSoo rubbed his arms and next second he felt a pleasant warmth as SungYeol back-hugged him quietly, admiring the view too.

“This is a dream”

A stream of hot air hit MyungSoo’s neck as SungYeol was chuckling. “I'll take it as you liking it”

“I don’t deserve you”

“MyungSoo, you deserve more that this” SungYeol hugged him even closer; his chin resting on MyungSoo’s arm “I will do anything to make you happy”

“I will try my best for you too”

“Maybe we should drink to that, I guess you already saw the wine” he mocked him; he loved to see how MyungSoo blushes.

“At that moment I thought it wasn’t destined for us, aigo I’m sorry”

“Don’t mention that, maybe it was a part of my plan, to make you even more surprised” Sungyeol pulled MyungSoo back into the flat and as soon as they reached the bar he handed him a glass with shaking hands. MyungSoo let that pass thinking that it was Sungyeol’s body reaction to a change of temperature – he was shivering himself.

“To our lives…To our life here?” he smiled and saw a tense smile on Sungyeol’s face

“yeah”

the glasses clinked. The wine tasted amazingly well.

“MyungSoo…”

MyungSoo looked at SungYeol who was emptying his glass quickly before he continued, his voice shaking slightly ”Hmmm… Apart from the flat, there’s one more thing I prepared for you...”

“Oh…?” he placed his almost full glass on the counter and grabbed SungYeol by the hand, “SungYeol you are spoiling me too much, how can I repay you” his hand landed on SungYeol’s chest, he could feel the tall man's racing heart,“I really have no…” he unbuttoned two buttons of the black shirt revealing his boyfreind’s milky skin, “..idea” he licked his lips looking the other in the eye provokingly; a third button went open, and fourth… MyungSoo was so close to Sungyeol’s lips now that he almost felt their taste; Sungyeol’s deep breaths were tainted with a hint of the wine he had devoured just a moment ago. Red blush appears on Sungyeol’s face as he demands in a low, needy voice:

“Kiss me”

And MyungSoo obeys; he pushes SungYeol on the wall and glues his own body to the other. SungYeol’s lips taste even sweeter today, his body feels even better today, they are going to live together and he’s going to wake up and fall asleep next to his lover in their own place, only their place. Somewhere, where they could lock themselves up and focus only on each other leaving the whole world behind the walls.

MyungSoo broke the kiss and let SungYeol turn them around so now MyungSoo’s back was touching the wall. He tilted his head to let the other work on his neck, his breathing getting more irregular and louder. With half-closed eyes and with his hands in SungYeol’s hair he concluded today’s events:

“I love you Sungyeol, I love you, you are a complete idiot sometimes but I love you to death” he felt a touch on his chin bringing his head back and next moment SungYeol was resting his forehead on MyungSoo’s forehead, their noses touching too as he whispered “You will be telling me that you love me a lot this evening” he moved on to kissing the other, this time focusing on his ear while his hand was slowly going up MyungSoo’s thigh to meet his prominent bulge.

“H-huh? Why so sure about it?” he undid last buttons from SungYeol’s shirt slowly, his hands brushing against the milky arms as he pulls the shirt down: “I don’t know what’s the other surprise but…thank you for accepting me again” MyungSoo whispered to his ear, his hot breath making the other shiver

“I never left you in the first place MyungSoo, our bodies may have been apart but my mind was there with you, always, even if I didn’t want it to” he grabbed the rim of MyungSoo’s jumper and helped the other take it off. 

“The years we spent away… “ MyungSoo took off his t-shirt and sucked onto SungYeol’s collarbones and neck “…it all ensured me that you are the one for me baby”

“MyungSoo” SungYeol leaned his head back enabling the other to explore his neck some more

“What?” he eagerly accepted the invitation

“I’m so ready for you”

“Me too” he whispered back absentmindedly, he couldn’t take the tension anymore.

“No, MyungSoo…” SungYeol was blushing, he couldn’t tell whether it was from the arousement or from what he was about to say “ _You take me today_ ”

MyungSoo tensed and slowly looked up to meet SungYeol's eyes; his lover was there in front of him blushing and with that hazy eyes he’s asking him to do what? The most perfect human being is asking him to do something that he had been dreaming of for _some_ time; the heat of pleasure hit him as he imagined himself entering the other, SungYeol’s hand on his crotch didn’t help him calm down; suddenly it got so hot; his body shivering from excitement:

“Repeat that” he demanded

“Love me MyungSoo” SungYeol undid MyungSoo’s trousers, all the time he was looking deep into his eyes.

“Oh God you can’t be serious”

But SungYeol’s eyes were telling him otherwise. Not only his eyes, his cheeks in light shade of scarlet and his shivering lips giving away the level of SungYeol’s need. MyungSoo was on the verge of going crazy, he himself didn’t expect that hearing such a thing from the other would make him that heated up and SungYeol didn’t stop his pleas. “I’m dead serious Kim MyungSoo... you…” he tucked his hand in MyungSoo’s pants only squeezing the base lightly when he heard a surprised gasp and his hand got covered with sticky warmth.

MyungSoo hit his head against the wall as he covered his eyes “I’m sorry”

“No, don’t be.. I just didn’t know this will turn you on _that_ much” SungYeol took out his hand and looked around for something to clean his hand “Wait a minute” he left to the bathroom while MyungSoo slode down the wall until he was sitting “What did just happen?”

Sungyeol left the bathroom laughing “So Soo let’s say that we just _popped our first champagne_ to celebrate our new home”

“Go away SungYeol” MyungSoo wasn’t in mood to joke now

“Soo~~” He sat down next to his boyfriend, “don’t worry I won’t tell anyone”

“Stop that” MyungSoo tried hard not to grin but failed. 

“It just means how much you want me”

“Was that some kind of a test?”

“No, come on I meant it… that was the other surprise for you today but you spoiled it” SungYeol teased

“No, you spoiled it with your dirty talking and everything… “ he lowered his head

“Aww I’m sorry, I’l try to compensate”

“Really?” that was the amazing power that Sungyeol was bearing, he could make MyungSoo walk on air in a matter of seconds, the other’s face would get decorated with the beautiful dimples anytime, regardless of a situation with Sungyeol’s one word or action. MyungSoo’s eyes disappeared while he smiles widely “when? when? when?” he was trying his aegyo a bit making SungYeol laugh

“What’s so funny?”

“What else can you do just for having sex with me?”

MyungSoo scratched his beard thinking hard and grinned proudly when he came up with an idea which he thought was the best one he could ever get: “everything?”

“You know I thought you grew up but you are still a moron”

“That’s because I’m in love” he crawled closer to the other hypnotizing him with his deep overwhelming stare aiming at the full lips ... “I want you to feel _how much_ I love you”

“Then show me” Yeol closed the gap between them pulling MyungSoo on top of himself. The other didn’t calculate the distance to the floor and hit it with his elbow,

“I can’t believe you didn’t buy a mattress yet… or even a carpet! and who calls whom a moron” MyungSoo was massaging his injury.

“I’m sorry, should we do it on the stairs?” SungYeol was determined.

"On... the... stairs? MyungSoo imagined that and gulped, _oh god yes_. But he closed his eyes and sighed trying to calm his body and mind; Sungyeol was waiting for MyungSoo’s answer with flushed cheeks and biting his lips.

“SungYeol…” his eyes still closed as he winced “…let’s put it off.” he couldn’t believe it himself and as much as the idea of making love on the stairs was appealing to him, he wanted the moment to be perfect for Sungyeol too. And as he had just experienced it, hard surface of the wood can spoil the fun and there seemed to be no lube there as well.

“What? Why? Didn’t you want that? Did I do something wrong?” Sungyeol started panicking, he thought MyungSoo would be walking on air but he’s here making painful faces and refusing to take him. “You don’t want me that way anymore?” Please no, not now, not when he’s more than ready and wanting it himself.

“I do. It’s just I don’t think we have the right circumstances to... perform it”

Sungyeol gave him a look but MyungSoo still tried to prove his point, “I’m serious, I want you but I want that to be…more comfortable for you? Come on” he helped SungYeol get up, “my mother’s coming tomorrow and the dinner is the next day, and they’re leaving for Dubai on Monday… What about Tuesday then?” MyungSoo grinned, “We can’t move in until next Tuesday so let’s do it at my place”

“I-bb-ah so you have it all planned already?” Sungyeol was looking at MyungSoo trying to grasp the situation "Did you just... reject me?"

MyungSoo laughed genuinely "No, Yeollie" he pulled him closer "Give me some time to get used to the idea, will you?" he grinned seeing how wonderfully cute was Sungyeol's pout "I want to make it big so that you would like to repeat it again, okay?" 

"Fine" SungYeol looked away blushing; he was already anticipating, how is he going to survive for the remaining days?

MyungSoo pecked him on the cheek "And now, let me look around a bit. Och and that wine is great, let's drink some more"

"You drink it, I'll take you home later"

"When there's drinking or driving why do you always choose the second?" MyungSoo was already pouring himself a glass. SungYeol only shrugged his shoulders "I just like to take care of you"

"You just can't live without driving, I wonder what would you do if you had to choose between driving and me-"

"Driving of course" he grinned

"You asshole" MyungSoo squinted his eyes, sipping the wine.

SungYeol ignored that, "Hey, let's try out the fireplace" 

MyungSoo grabbed the bottle from the bar and followed the other eagerly. 


	12. just a family dinner

SungYeol wiped off the vapour from the bathroom mirror and looked at his own reflection – will MyungSoo’s mother approve of his looks? To think about it, he has been very busy recently and it looks that his hair need some cut; his bangs was way past the level of falling into his eyes and he’s been tying his hair in a ponytail so that it gets less messy.

He ran his hand through the wet strands, keeping the hair back and squinted his eyes examining himself. And then he was reminded of MyungSoo refusing to stop pulling on his hair whenever they get intimate no matter how many times SungYeol asked him to. It seems that there was only one way to finish with that painful habit that his boyfriend has.

Luckily, there’s still some time until the dinner.

*** 

He checked his reflection in the car window for the last time before walking towards the door to MyungSoo’s house; the biggest basket of fruit he could get on his one hand and an enormous bouguet of magnolias in his other one; he leans back hoping that the bottle of expensive scotch whisky won't fall from the top of the pile in his hands. Somehow he managed to push the doorbell button and saw a figure approaching through the glass ornament on the door.

MyungSoo opened the door for him and froze.

“Hi” SungYeol grinned and MyungSoo stood there speechless as if he was expecting somebody elese although he'd been waiting all morning for SungYeol's visit. 

“Can you help me with these?” he stretched his hands but met only with MyungSoo’s wide eyes and lips parted in attempt to say something but he was interrupted by a voice coming from the inside of the house:

“MyungSoo why don’t you let our guest in?” MyungSoo’s mother appeared in the hall smiling brightly. She wasn’t very tall and the fact that she was standing next to her son made her look even shorter. And she wasn’t that pretty at all - SungYeol saw her in pictures and once in tv for sure, but in real life she definitely wasn’t of great beauty, which made him wonder how come MyungSoo was so hot.

“Mother-nim” he send her his gummy smile, “goodmorning” he passed MyungSoo who couldn’t make a move due to the shock he was in. “Mothernim I’ve brought something for you and for fathernim”

“Oh that’s so kind of you, come I’ll show you where to leave it” SungYeol followed her looking over his shoulder to check at MyungSoo who had a buttery smile plastered to his face which made him look like a brainless retard. SungYeol couldn’t have expected a better reaction from his boyfriend.

Once he placed the presents on the counter he kissed MyungSoo’s mother’s hands.

“SungYeol, I heard you had quite some past with our son”

“Yes, I can’t imagine life without him now”

“You are such a handsome man, and you make great first impression, it’s no wonder he fell for you, oh right, where is that boy?" she leaned towards the corridor, "MyungSoo!? MyungSoo!!” she turned to SungYeol again smiling sheepishly, “I hope he doesn’t cause you many trouble”

“No mothernim, he was raised so well”

She waved it off, “Stop that, he was awful when he was a kid, only trouble! It’s a relief he matured a bit. Ah yes, I heard him maturing had something to do with you,” she patted him on the arm making him blush a little. “thank you for taking care of him. MYUNGSOO!! Now, where is that boy?” she left the room in search for her son.

“You changed your hairstyle?” MyungSoo’s father started a conversation motioning on a chair while folding the newspaper. 

“Yes” Sungyeol touched his head shyly, he couldn’t get used to the feeling, his head felt so…naked.

“It suits you well, better than the last one if you ask me, I’m sure MyungSoo’s still standing at the door dazzled,” he laughed, “he’s crazy over you. He was before he left to America and he is now. All the time we spend together, it may not be long though, but he only talks about you.”

Sungyeol chuckled covering his mouth while MyungSoo’s father continued:

“I’m not gonna lie to you, my whole life I thought that after his weird period of being a prick he’d end up with a lovely lady at his side, I was kind of looking forward to grandchildren but it seems fate had different scenario written for him”

“I’m sorry fathernim”

“No, don’t be, be happy together I hope you won’t experience many hardships from other people”

“I…I will protect MyungSoo”

“I’m happy to hear that” their heads turned towards MyungSoo’s mother and the boy in question.

“MyungSoo was lagging at the open door, I don’t understand him” she looked at her son worriedly.

“See SungYeol, I told you” MyungSoo's father winked

“What did you tell him, honey? You know what’s with MyungSoo?”

“Let him be, you see that he’s in love, if you hadn’t been working so much you would’ve known your son better” he teased jokingly

“You are wrong honey, I wouldn't have since love changes people”

“Well, I think I must agree with you on this one, MyungSoo makes a perfect example,” he laughed. “Look it looks like the world around him doesn’t exist”

“You are right honey. That’s weird, SungYeol what did you do to him?” she pretended to be angry resting her hands on her hips.

“I didn’t do anything”SungYeol lift his hands up making an innocent face to which she only shook her head grinning: “Okay people I’ll bring the dinner”

SungYeol jumped out of his seat “Mothernim let me help you”

“No child, please sit down, really, that’s fine! Honey you come with me to the kitchen and you Sungyeol my dear try to do something with MyungSoo while we’re not here”

 _do something with myungsoo?_ SungYeol felt his face burning and started waving his hands, “Mo-mothernim~!!! Don’t worry I won’t do anything with him” he started bowing frantically as if apologising her for not being able to grant her request.

As soon as mr and mrs Kim went to the kitchen Sungyeol turned to Myungsoo with reproach:

“MyungSoo what the fuck are you doing? Because of you I made a fool out of myself in front of your parents!”

MyungSoo jumped at the tall one sending him a deep, deep gaze and whispering right next to his surprised face “You are so hot”

SungYeol chuckled nervously “come on Soo”

“No, you did this on purpose, didn't you?”

“Did what?! Oh you mean this" he pointed at his head "Well, yeah I wanted to look good in front of your mom”

“My mom?” MyungSoo couldn’t believe the crap as he licked his lips like a badass, “that’s your revenge because of what happened at our new home, right? Admit it Yeollie, you knew I wouldn’t be able to resisit you” he moved even closer so that his lips brush against SungYeol’s cheek which looked a little bit more chubby now thanks to the hairstyle “I want you now SungYeol, I don’t want to wait until Tuesday.”

SungYeol could feel MyungSoo’s desire on his own skin; MyungSoo smelled like desire and he saw it in his eyes that a certain part of his body was going through hell now being constrained. MyungSoo’s face was like an open book.

“What’s going to happen on Tuesday?” MyungSoo’s mother came into the room with a tray of food followed by her husband with an even bigger tray and they started placing the food on the table.

“Mom can Sungyeol stay overnight?”

SungYeol started coughing and MyungSoo’s mother appeared right next to him patting his back affectionately, “Are you all right honey?”

“Y-yes mothernim thank you” he regained his composure

“Now what’s with that question, you are both adults why ask me about permission”

“Thanks mom”

“No, wait I’m not staying-”

“nobody’s asking you” MyungSoo whispered so that only SungYeol could hear it.

"Do whatever you feel comfortable with darling" she smiled at him and placed a sizeable piece of meat on SungYeol's bowl of rice. He quickly grabbed his chopsticks and stuffed the piece into his mouth melting at how good it tasted. "It tastes wonderful mothernim" she smiled but her attention went through his face onto his hands:

“You must be a very neat person” she noticed.

“Why would you think that mum? He’s kind of messy”

“But his fingernails are trimmed so neatly, like they are almost nonexistent, don’t you suffer from any obsessive-compulsive disorder darling? Doesn't that hurt? Why would you trim them so short?” It seems that she was the only one oblivious as her observation triggered some kind of discomfort at the table: 

MyungSoo’s father started choking; MyungSoo threw a short uncomfortable glimpse at him - he never saw his father’s face turning this red before (it goes without saying that MyungSoo felt his own face burning). But he secretly examined his fingers and made a mental note to cut them neatly before Tuesday.

Sungyeol however kept a poker face “I’m fine, please don’t worry mother-nim”

“Ah this man is gorgeous!” she squealed throwing her hands in the air, “Isn’t he, honey?”

“Y-yes” MyungSoo’s father was weirdly fascinated with the food in front of him as he answered. 

“Please Sungyeol-ah you have to pass a word to your mother, she raised you so well, you are a very well-mannered young man”

“I'd love to, but unfortunately both of my parents are already gone..”

“Oh” she covered her mouth with the top of her hand as her eyes grew big, “was it long time ago? My poor baby” she placed her hand on top of Sungyeol’s hand

“My father passed out when I was 17 and my mother left two years ago”

“Oh I’m so sorry, you can call me mother if you are okay with that”

“Thank you, mother-nim”

“Mother” she corrected him almost melting at his chubby cheeks, how she wanted to squeeze them

“Mother” he repeated quietly with a shy smile on his face as he looked at his lap.

“I know I don’t spend much time here, so maybe I don’t really have a say in this matter, but maybe… maybe you should move in here? What do you think honey?” she turned to Mr Kim who raised his hands innocently, “I don’t see anything against it”

“So decided!” she clapped her hands, “you would agree, wouldn’t you?”

“Mother, father-nim I’m very happy that you accept me even though I’m lacking but…” he grimaced not knowing how to reject their offer and not to offend them, luckily MyungSoo joined in the conversation:

“SungYeol already bought us a flat, we’re moving in soon”

“What is the meaning of this, MyungSoo are you moving out?”

“Yes I think I’m old enough to live on my own? I mean, not on my own” he send a loving gaze to SungYeol who smiled back at him.

“MyungSoo will you really leave me alone here?”

“Dad, stop being a kiddo”

“I guess it’s time I came back home for good” his mother sighed at her own unexpected confession making the rest of them surprised

“Mom!”

“For real? But honey, that was your whole life”

“Well, yes I love my work but… I can’t forget about my own family…I think I found a good replacement and I can still offer them my advice... it's just that I won’t be there in person, if you think about it it's not a big deal since I've been training some people well to take over my place”

“The cures you worked on saved thousands of lives and if you succeeded this time, it could be a major breakthrough in medicine”

“There are many passionate young people who are willing to sacrifice their youth for that just like I did…I wasn’t regretting, you both were very understanding and supportive and I’m thankful, i will be forever, but seeing you now MyungSoo, you are a grown-up man and it hurts that I couldn’t have been there for you while you were growing up and YoungSoo I wasn’t by your side too when they appointed you and when you lead the country, I want to make up for those times…”

YoungSoo grabbed his wife’s hand smiling at her “thank you”

“Thank you for waiting honey”

“Let’s talk about everything later, the kids need our attention now”

MyungSoo rolled his eyes “So does that mean that you are not going to Dubai just like you planned? For the weekend?’

“No, I think we should still go, there are some things I need to fetch and some things to finish, let's not talk shop now”

Mr Kim took the conversation back to his son and his future life. “So what about that flat? Where is it? Sungyeol where do you work now? Is the pay there that high?” MyungSoo’s father took a sip of water and it looked like he was having a talk with a business partner

“I…I work at lemontree”

“You know dad, SungJong set up his own business” MyungSoo added

“Ah, SungJong! Ah yes, yes that’s nice, does he pay you that much?”

“Ahm, no I had some savings…”

“Is it a new flat?”

“Yes, it’s in hannamdong and it’s amazing” MyungSoo stuffed his mouth with a piece of meat beaming proudly

“Hannam dong? You couldn’t have saved that much”

“Of course not, but I’ll pay the mortgage somehow, don’t worry I will take care of MyungSoo well”

MyungSoo's mother send SungYeol a loving motherly look, “I don’t doubt that my baby, but I think… since both of you will live there I think it’s unfair that the only one to pay is you”

“Mom I didn’t have a job, I didn’t know anything about it, he didn’t even give me a chance to-“

“What I’m saying is that we’ll cover the rest of the instalments for you”

Sungyeol and MyungSoo had totally opposite reactions.

“But-that’s fine, we'll manage-”

“Really?! Mom dad you are so cool” MyungSoo was beaming and so was his father to see how happy

“If you had told me before I’d have helped you earlier”

“SungYeol wanted that to be a surprise”

"How thoughtful of you darling" she addressed SungYeol and then exclaimed happily, "seems that our MyungSoo struck gold with his boyfriend"

"No mother, it's me who's lucky to have him"

The rest of the dinner went smoothly with similar complements and delight. SungYeol felt like home, it was as if he was given another great parents who were also happy to have another son. 

As soon as fruit appeared on the table MyungSoo took as many pineapple pieces as he was able to impale by his fork and stuffed his mouth with it leaving Sungyeol shocked

“I- didn’t know Myungsoo likes pineapples that much”

“I don’t like them” MyungSoo was munching the yellowish pieces diligently with a hint of a mystery on his face

“I don’t get it”

“You will get it soon” MyungSoo answered mysteriously then he looked at his mom and send her a big smile.

“SungYeol thank you for wonderful gifts” she smiled while peeling some apples.

“Y-yeah”

“So kids, when are you going to buy some stuff for your home?”

"Don't talk about it now, there are way more amusing topics" Mrs Kim was finishing peeling the fruit.

“Hey now that you offered to pay the rest of the mortgage, then it means that we can spend the rest for furniture and other stuff, SungYeol let’s go shopping today!” MyungSoo wanted to move in as soon as possible but he was also afraid of where the dinner may lead them to - he wasn't very fond of going through his childhood pictures which he was sensing in the air.

“Aha money spending mode is on”

“MyungSoo calm down, your parents made a dinner so that we spend some time together and you just think about going out as soon as the dinner is done”

“Ah SungYeol you are so sweet, so well-behaving, you are a piece of gold indeed”

“No mother I’m lacking a lot” he bowed his head flushed.

“You should have more confidence or MyungSoo, this brat, will totally dominate you” she expressed her concern and turned around to listen to what her husband had to say in that matter while MyungSoo took an apportunity to back hug him as the other was sitting “ _Totally dominate you”_ he whispered into SungYeol’s ear before moving further to back hug his mother leaving SungYeol with a racing heart.

“Mom~~~ the dinner was delicious but me and SungYeol should really go shopping for furniture I want to move in as soon as possible” he grabbed the last piece of pineapple and shoved it into his mouth chewing joyfully in front of her face.

She chuckled “okay baby, buy some cinnamon on your way back, I’ll make you something nice to drink”

MyungSoo’s eyes went wide, his dimples showing as he kisses his mom on the cheek just as if there was a hidden meaning behind her words (and believe me there was) "Thanks mom”

“You and your secrets, you’ve been always turning MyungSoo into a gossiping girl”

MyungSoo’s mother only rolled here eyes and wanted to say something but MyungSoo was already pulling SungYeol by his hand and saying goodbyes. SungYeol managed only to give them a half bow while being pulled.

“Take care children” she laughed

***

“What is there left to buy?” SungYeol sipped the rest of his iced Americano while watching his boyfriend adding another position to their order list.

MyungSoo scratched his head with the pencil “We have everything we need for the kitchen, now we’ll be able to cook and eat and it’s a good thing that you picked furniture to the kitchen yourself beforehand, I like it and I probably wouldn’t be able to walk around here more”

“Ah I’m so tired” Sungyeol whined “It feels as if my legs are two sharp poles that my body is sticked on” he massaged his but tand stretched his long limbs a bit. 

“I know, I didn’t think that shopping would be this tiring, usually when you have some tours around furniture shops everything seems so easy to pick “

“I know right?” SungYeol sighed, “Let’s try out the couch we picked again and rest a bit”

“Sungyeol but that’s on the ground floor I’m too tired to go there and then return back here” MyungSoo whined

“Let’s just call it a day then” SungYeol smiled

“There’s still so much to buy” MyungSoo whined, “But I guess you are right…Aigo but I wanted to move in as soon as possible”

“I hope you won’t loose your spirit after spending a week with me 24/7” SungYeol grinned

“Stupid” MyungSoo punched him in the arm making the other chuckle “We can move in with all the things we get today, they’ll deliver it on Monday and we can allocate everything to its place, which I'm sure will take some time, then cleaning on Tuesday-”

"No, Tuesday is sacred, no cleaning" MyungSoo made a serious face 

"hahaha as you wish, I wonder what's so special about that day~~" SungYeol singed innocently and MyungSoo looked in pain, "please SungYeol let's stop talking about it, even thinking about it is a torture"

"Hahaha you are so stupid, it wasn't my idea to wait, you can only blame yourself"

MyungSoo totally ignored that very true comment and just like that he went back to their conversation from before:

“Do we really have all basic things we need?” he went through the list while they started walking forwards, Sungyeol threw his empty cup at the adjacent bin when suddenly they looked at each other in unison almost not screaming out loud, “The bed!!”

“How could we forget about the most essential piece of furniture?!” SungYeol grinned

“We can’t leave this place without a proper mattress and a bed frame”

“My feet aren’t that soared at all!”

“Yeah, I’m not tired at all too!”

“Let’s pick up the wardrobe and lamps too!”

“And bedding and decorations” MyungSoo started enumerating things on his fingers as the smile was leaving his face. Sungyeol started feeling overwhelmed too as he muttered

“I…actually prefer kind of modern style with few decorations”

“And do we really need lamps? And the bed frame?”

“Yeah, maybe just a mattress would be enough…” They looked at each other feeling pathetic and hopeless. SungYeol was the first one to laugh loud at their hopelessness and MyungSoo followed him right after, some people passing them stared at them in a weird way.

“No, but seriously, we can do it!”

“We can?” Sungyeol was doubting

“I will even carry you on my back if need be” MyungSoo was burning with zeal

“ho ho ho really? what’s with the sudden change of attitude?”

“I love you I have to be strong for you” he grabbed SungYeol hand and dragged him forward.

“But still I’d like to go with simplicity” SungYeol grinned

“I know, me too. And natural colors and materials”

“Like brown and white”

“And a fluffy carpet under the bed so that we won’t stand on the cold floor after getting up”

"But we won't get up at all" SungYeol grinned and secretly grabbed MyungSoo's pinky finger as they were walking towards bedroom area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE Tuesday is approaching :) kkk


	13. Tuesday

"Sungyeol!"

He jumped at the sudden noise.

“Huh?” _Why is SungJong here?Why does he seem angry? Ah snap!!! I’m at work._

He quickly got up from his chair and straightened his clothes. “You need me for something?” he forced a smile but Jongie looked so furious that even the forced smile didn’t last long on SungYeol's face.

“What’s the time SungYeol?”

“Huh? Why would you-“

“SungYeol” he repeated firmly.

Sungyeol looked at his watch “About twenty to twelve”

“Exactly” SungJong crossed his arms and started tapping his foot impatiently.

… _oh snap again, the raport for the quarterly meeting, I’m so fucked._

He loosened his collar a bit trying to buy some more time but he knew he was doomed, the meeting starts at twelve and instead of preparing for it, he was spacing out in his office. _Fuck you myungsoo it’s all your fault._ And of all days, why the meeting has to be on Tuesday??

“Jongie I-I..”

The other closed his eyes and sighed loudly: “Okay, it’s not that our lives depend on the meeting. Can you make at least a very general presentation so that the investor gets the most basic information? I’ll buy you 40 minutes, at most.”

“Jesus Jong, you know you are too lenient with me? If I were you, I would sack me at this instant”

The younger grinned, “Just shut up and get down to work. I want to see you in the assembly room exactly in 40 minutes with some decent presentation or I’ll really consider your advice”

“Thanks”

Luckily, as his brain starts to work he remembers that he’s done around 75% of the presentation last week.

*** 

“SungYeol”

“SungYeol?”

He shook his head and came back to reality where the three of them were sitting at a cafeteria over coffee. “What?”

“Is something wrong?”

“N-no, why?” he took a sip avoiding WooHyun’s eyes.

SungJong quickly butted in : “Thanks for rocking over the meeting man! And you had only 40 minutes to prepare that presentation wow I’m impressed! However I should really be pissed at you for procrastinating with that”

SungYeol didn’t mind not telling them the truth.

“Yeah, just imagine what would’ve happened if he had more time to prepare the presentation,” Woohyun swung back on his chair and threw his hands in the air imitating an explosion as he laughed.

Sungjong grinned at his boyfreind’s antics and then looked at SungYeol again and couldn’t help but reach his hand to pull on SungYeol's arm playfully: “calling SungYeol, are you there? Wake up, your bosses are praising you, _hello~_ ”

SungYeol only smiled faintly, his mind is far away from the cafeteria now. He checked his watch and cringed _ah still three hours until I leave the office_. WooHyun must have noticed that, and since he is not called SungYeol’s best buddy for nothing, he suggested:

“You know Sungyeol, you should call it a day, you did your job and you deserve a rest now”

“And I agree with WooHyun” Sungjong sang.

At that moment SungYeol’s face lit up immediately, not that he didn’t like to work, it’s just that today he isn’t able to think straight and he himself is surprised how on earth he pulled that presentation.

“Thanks guys” he smiled genuinely making the other two relieved to see his gummy smile.

“By the way have you finished decorating your flat? We are dying to see it.”

“No, but we are almost ready, actually I was thinking if I could take a day or two off work to finish everything.”

“Sure, fine.”

“But seriously?”

“Ah come on what are we - tyrants? haha everybody has their right to a day off work.”

“Sometimes I feel that I’m taking advantage of the fact that my bosses are my friends.”

“We don’t mind!” Sungjong smiled and squeezed Woohyun’s hand affectionatley.

“Yeah, you are the apple of our eyes and a little bit of spoiling you won’t harm anyone”

“Yah I thought the only apple of your eye is me!” Jongue teased.

“You are my little sweet apple candy” Woohyun send Jong mini hearts and Jongie moved closer to perform some aegyo right into WooHyun’s face while SungYeol spat the coffe back to his cup, “I can’t drink it anymore, you guys spoiled my coffee!”

“Great, cuz it’s time for you to go home” Woohyun laughed.

“Fuck you” SungYeol laughed and got up from the table.

“Are you sure you are fine? Maybe you need a lift?”

“No,I’m fine, as soon as I get away from you two I’ll be perfectly fine, see you on Thursday”

“Bye Bye SungYeol-hyung, take care!!” he waved at SungYeol who was about to turn around and leave.

“Come on,” Woohyun grabbed SungJong’s hand, “there’s some work to do in the office”

SungYeol imitated a puking sound and grinned at them before walking away. It’s still early, what should he do?

He smiled as a great idea popped into his mind.

***

He walked into a luxurious hall; the marbel floor was shining, the brown walls made of fancy wood made a lovely contrast with the white floor, the golden letters at the recpetion desk were polished and on point.

He walked to the reception desk and informed that he’s here to see Kim MyungSoo. He received a hall pass and the secretary told him the way to the third floor.

Somehow he managed to find his way to an area divided into several smaller workstations and that was when he started searching for the one pretty head among the workers occupying their working spaces.

“Do you need something?” a short skinny lady in big glasses poked his arm.

“Ah yes, I’m looking for Kim MyungSoo, do you know him?”

“MyungSoo? He’s on a photoshoot now.”

“Oh” he sounded a bit too disappointed.

“Did you have a scheduled meeting with him?” she looked at her watch, “It seems that the shooting is overrunning, is your matter very urgent?”

“Ah, I-“

“You know what? Actually I’m on my way there, If you will follow me I will take you to him”

“Thank you,” a smile came back on his face. The thought of seeing MyungSoo in action got him all excited, besides he has never been into a professional photoshot session.

It was louder than he expected, and the setting was already empty, there was only a couple of people crumpling around a laptop.

“It seems that the session is almost over, but I suggest that you wait a little bit more... the clothing brand representatives are here, I don’t understand their insistence but still, they are really difficult people to work with and I’m sure the atmosphere around this laptop is kind of heavy now” she murmured and he realised his mouth has been hanging open so he closed it. 

A serious-looking lady was pointing at the screen with a poker face while speaking something that SungYeol couldn’t hear from afar because of the noise – there were more people on the set that he would've imagined.

The lady’s face expression started changing; she was nodding her head while listening to somebody speaking - somebody SungYeol couldn’t see because the person was hidden behind the computer screen

“Ah look, the witch seems to be happy, there are always problems with her cuz she thinks she rules the industry and she uses her brand to promote her daughter into modelling, ups!” she covered her lips, “I guess I told you too much”

“Don’t worry, I don’t know what you are talking about, I’m not into women fashion”

“Ah but it’s-“

SungYeol wasn’t listening to her as he saw who the person behind the computer screen was. MyungSoo stood up and used a lot of calm gestures while talking to the lady whose face was getting more and more smiley and satisfied.

MyungSoo bowed and she clapped her hands and turned to the slender girl standing right beside them and pulled her closer. MyungSoo bowed at her too and the girl must have felt uncomfortable because she was waving her hands as if asking him not to bow in front of her; then the ladies turned towards the exit but the older one turned back again and asked something again.

Finally, he bowed at her and the ladies left. As soon as he saw them disappearing he pumped the air with a satisfied face and some people started gathering around him obviously to quench their curiosity how the things went. They all seemed so relieved and happy now, some of them shared high fives; MyungSoo patted some of their backs and then he looked around the room and spotted a tall man at the entrance.

“SungYeol?!” He asked himself and his face got ripped in a grin, he clapped his hands indiciating that people did a great job and left them to walk towards SungYeol and the small girl beside him.

“SungYeol what are you doing here?” He was beaming and trying really hard not to jump at his boyfriend.

“Hi” SungYeol laughed and was about to say something when the girl interrupted:

“MyungSoo-” 

“Ah, yes?”

“They called from Goyang some time ago, DongBae broke away last minute and the area for shooting is rented only for tomorrow, their schedule is kind of packed and the next time we could rent the place is...” she looked at her notes “...in 5 months' time”

“That’s bad”

“I know, Lee told me that he would reward you extra for the job if you took it..." she looked around nervously before she continued lowering her voice, "I don’t want to be nosing into your life but I heard him talking about some new contracts and.. you know….” she send him a meaningful look and MyungSoo almost bursted with excitement.

“Seriously? He wants to give me a work contract? Already? SungYeol can you hear it?”

Sungyeol nodded all happy for his boyfriend. 

“But first-“ the girl interrupted

“Ah yes, okay give me the details”

“Okay, come on I’ve got it on my desk”

“Sungyeol will you wait here? I’ll grab the notes and my jacket and we’re ready to go”

“Are you sure you can leave?”

“yeah I did what I had to do, I can work a bit at home during the weekend, just wait here” he gestured, smiled and run after the girl. 

***

They went for a coffee to talk over the things that happened during the day.

They watched a movie in the cinema.

And spend nice time over a dinner in 'their' restaurant. 

And just like that the evening surprised them (not that they were waiting for their 'date' to be finally over so that they could experience other pleasant things in life.)

***

MyungSoo was lying on the bed. His hands crossed under his head as he’s waiting impatiently for his boyfriend to finish bathing; he looked at the clock, it’s been nearly half an hour since SungYeol closed the door to the bathroom, _why is it taking him so long?_

MyungSoo shifts his position; fingers of one hand tapping the top of his other hand, his toes jumping up and down on the white duvet – he changed covers for obvious reasons, but being romantic as he was, he thought that fresh and lovely smell would be a nice aspect too.

He closed his eyes and tried some breathing exercises but he end up biting his lips and his fingers tapping even harder.

A text message almost made him jump; the heavy feeling of anticipation which was building up in him must have reached its maximum now.

_Can you bring some pyjamas for me?_

_I will be your pyjamas tonight!_

he chuckled at his own text and put the phone away. As he got up from the bed he felt the brisk air of the night and it reminded him of the window that he left open for a while so he closed it and lit small aroma candles on the window sill.

"Perfect" he smiled at himself satisfied with his efforts.

He turned around and that was the moment when SungYeol entered the room makig MunSsoo chukle and cover his mouth with a fist.

SungYeol had three towels on his body, one hanging loosely over his head, one over his arms and the third one drapped around his waist. 

“WHY IS IT SO FRIGGIN COLD IN HERE?” 

“Ah you are cold?” he asked doubtedly “I thought you were a bit embarrassed to come here naked, although I’ve seen you naked thousand times before but I just thought that you thought that this kind of provocation would be too much; I don’t think you would be able to pull it too even if you wanted to, though, because obviously you would be blushing hard if you did that and, although you know I love it when you blush, you yourself hate it” MyungSoo shrugged his arms innocently.

SungYeol hated him at that moment cuz it was exactly why he came here covered in three towels - to avoid standing there half-naked with a fucking red face; it’s not that he feels uncomfortable around MyungSoo but the way MyungSoo looks at him sometimes… He shivered and took the towel off his head.

“You didn’t bring me pyjamas on purpose” he accused.

MyungSoo only shrugged his shoulders giving SungYeol a meaningful look.

“You little devil” SungYeol squinted his eyes and crept slowly towards the window where MyungSoo was still standing. He took of the towel from his arms and held it in his hand while getting closer to the other who was quickly getting enchanted by Sungyeol’s half-naked body.

“Take this!” deeming he’s close enough he hit the younger with the towel.

“Ouch! What? What was that for?” MyungSoo defended himself with his arms.

“You dare to play ignorant?” Sungyeol grinned and wanted to whip him again but MyungSoo quickly got away and picked up the towel that SungYeol took off his head before.

“Beware!” MyungSoo turned around waving the towel like it was some kind of a lethal weapon.

“You won’t stand a chance against me!” SungYeol laughed while waving his towel “I am the king of towels, yours won’t even-“ he felt the towel on his hips loosing and he immediately stopped every action to tight it back.

“HAHAHHA YOU KING OF TOWELS IT SEEMS THAT YOUR MOST DEVOTED DISCIPLE IS ABANDONING YOU” MyungSoo fell on his knees laughing and was hitting the floor with his fist “HAHAHHAA”

“Shut up” SungYeol felt embarrassed but still grinned but then he had to tight his towel again “Ah screw it, what’s with this stupid towel”

“It’s a double agent, I hired him” MyungSoo was rolling on the floor, he rolled so close that he found himself next to SungYeol legs and of course he wanted to take advantage of the fact that he was lying on the floor and tried to look under the towel which was covering SungYeol’s waist.

“MyungSoo!”

“What what?” he asked seriously as if he was doing nothing, "I just want to get to know how, you know, how the things are going" he grinned. 

“Ah whatever!” Sungyeol took a step towards the bed stepping over MyungSoo’s head letting the other see everything above him.

“What a tease” MyungSoo pushed himself on his elbws and watched SungYeol getting into the bed. Only after he covered himself with a duvet did he take the towel off and threw it at MyungSoo “Here, your secret agent came back to you to give you a raport on the situation”

“Ah my dear agent how was it there on SungYeol’s hips?” MyungSoo placed the towel beside his ear and pretended he was listening to the towel talking “Oh what did you say? It’s so amazing that I have to see it for myself?” he glanced at SungYeol who rolled hs eyes and burried his face into a pillow.

“And what? His little ass is to die for? Really? oh my god I can’t wait to check it out"

“MyungSooo” a muffled voice was heard.

“What?”

After a moment of silence Sungyeol lifted his head up and looked at his boyfriend: “The pillow smells nice"

"I smell nice too” MyungSoo sat up and puffed his cheeks and pretended to look away but in reality was peeking at SungYeol and was waiting for his reaction.

“Well yeah, but unfortunately now you are too far away for me to smell you”

“…”

SungYeol giggled seeing how MyungSoo crossed his arms, he stretched his hand “Come here you idiot why are you still stuck there?”

It was a moment that MyungSoo fiddled with the wet towel in his hands. Yeah, why was he stuck here? He was waiting for so long, hinting it every now and then, dreaming of the closeness. What if something’s going to go wrong? What if he doesn’t please SungYeol? 

He sat there on the floor, staring absent-mindedly at the other who pushed the cover off his back a little too strong so that his buttock was slightly showing; and how he looks over his shoulder all blushing of the sudden revelment as if he had never showed his naked body to MyungSoo before.

MyungSoo made his way to the bed immediatly and lost eye contact with the other only when he took off his tanktop.

Sungyeol’s smile was growing bigger with MyungSoo’s every action – as he makes himself place on the bed, places his one knee on the bed, then his other knee and finally he slips under the cover and moves closer longing for Sungyeol’s warmth. 

"It feels so good, I will never get enough of this" he kissed SungYeol on the nose and couldn't stop smiling. SungYeol couldn't help but poke MyungSoo's lovely dimple and laughed at MyungSoo's reaction as the other covered his cheek with his hand. 

“Let’s not prolongue it anymore Soo” SungYeol is the first one to lean over to place a kiss onto MyungSoo's lips and a shiver runs down his spine as soon as their lips touch - it’s just kissing but somehow it feels different.

MyungSoo forgets himself and immediately gives in allowing Sungyeol to dominate him in a kiss just as he usually does.

Shallow kisses turned into deeper and more passionate ones in a matter of seconds. The sheets felt too heavy on their bodies as they produced their own heat, breaths heavy.

“Your hands are so warm baby...” MyungSoo moans in between the kisses as Sungeol works on his length “...too..good”

“Good doesn’t satisfy me,” with the last kiss on the chin, he dives down under the cover to make MyungSoo gasp quietly at the sensation. Younger's hands followed the other to rest floppily on SungYeol's head; gently with an almost non-existent touch his fingertips brush against SungYeol’s earlobes, cheeks and hair. “Oh that’s so much better Yeollie”

SungYeol moaned and started swivelling his mouth while going down on him; he knew exactly how to move to drive MyungSoo to the edge in a matter of seconds; but MyungSoo didn’t seem to mind to welcome his high almost straight away, especially that there was a forthcomeing pleasure awaiting.

His hands left SungYeol’s head long ago, he’s gripping the sheets hard and pushing his legs into the mattres while shivering moans escape his open mouth. 

SungYeol slurps and licks his lips “How does it feel now?”

“Damn it SungYeol don’t stop!” his hands meet SungYeol’s head again almost begging the other to continue “I’m almost there” - he doesn’t even open his eyes, he doesn’t want the feeling to go away - “baby” he urges, bucking his hips up and groaning in relief when he feels the slippery hot mouth again.

It doesn’t take long before he cums right into the back of SungYeol’s throat.

Next moment he circles his arm lazily over Sungyeol who laid down next to him using his bicep as a pillow. The taller smacked his lips a few times, the taste still fresh in his mouth.

“You tasted funny”

MyungSoo nuzzled into SungYeol’s hair, pretending that he had no idea what the other was talking about “Funny? You mean good or bad?”

SungYeol showed his gummy smile: “Sweet”

MyungSoo smirked, his eyes closed as he slowly breathes in the smell of shampoo in the other’s hair “That's probably because I’m sweet”

“No, but MyungSoo I mean it, wait, let me check again” he was ready to go down again but the grip around his arm tightened pinning him in place “Yeol-ah”

“Hm?”

“I might have had a hand in that” he smiled cheekily.

“Really? What did you do? Tell me I want to taste like this too”

MyungSoo laughed “For me you are perfect just the way you are baby”

“Ah, come on tell me~~~” 

“I’m not sure~~”

“Come on!” SungYeol's patience was wearing thin. 

“I don’t feel like telling you now” MyungSoo kept on teasing.

“MyungSoo~~!!” the tall one whined as he turned to his last reasort and pouted.

“Nope”

“Loser” SungYeol turned to his belly, his face facing the opposite direction than MyungSoo was.

“Ah don’t get angry, I will tell you now”

“Nah, forget about it, I've lost my interest already”

“Baby come on” MyungSoo moved closer and kissed SungYeol’s shoulderblade.

“Hmpf”

“Yeollie..” he hovered over SungYeol’s back leaning closer to nuzzle on Sungyeol’s ear “…my love”

The sweet tone of MyungSoo’s deep voice was enchanting him, he already forgot that he was angry. As if that wasn't enough MyungSoo moved even closer and his length actidentally brushed over Sungyeol’s sensitive skin of his buttcheek making him whine quietly. Even the air was filled with the anticiaption now.

MyungSoo leaned closer to be able to kiss the other slowly; SungYeol twisted his neck a bit so that they could deepen the kiss.

“Yeol-ah, please don’t ever get mad at me, okay?” He broke the lip-lock and started placing small kisses on Sungyeol’s cheek, jaw and neck while the other was accepting the pleasure with his eyes closed.

“I won’t ah, MyungSoo, it feels so good” he shivers as MyungSoo licks on his nape.

“It’s just a foretaste baby” MyungSoo went lower, and lower, he could feel the little goosebumps covering SungYeol’s body as he slowly brushes his lips against the ivory skin.

Sungyeol was letting MyungSoo know that he enjoyed the touch with the breathy sounds he produced; he lost himslef in the slow caress he was receiving from MyungSoo, for a moment he even forgot where this all lead to but a firm grip on his butt reminded him about everything right away.

MyungSoo’s hands quickly slipped onto Sungyeol’s thighs as he tried to lift him up a bit, “Baby, help me a bit, will you?”

Sungyeol pushed his hips up, his bottom sticking out now - it's kind of embarrassing but more than that it's… hot. It made him hot. The sweet feeling hits him hard. “MyungSoo~”

“It’s just the beginning of a foreplay and you already call my name so desperately? I’m flattered”

“But I love you so much MyungSoo, you…” despite all the anticipation, there was a hint of anxiousness in him; he felt like informing MyungSoo again to make sure the other doesn’t forget “you will be the only one whom I allow to do such a thing, you should feel special now, you know?”

The younger grinned and affectionately run his hands over SungYeol’s back “I know, I will take good care of you”

“Yes, please take good care of me” SungYeol cringed a bit because of his own words and how cheesy they sounded. His heart started beating way too fast for his liking while his insides tensed in anticipation. But he was really looking forward to what’s about to happen. He knew how it all should look like, after all, he himself performed each action on MyungSoo. Besides, MyungSoo claimed to have experience and it makes him feel calmer and sort of safer but he proably would feel this way even if MyungSoo was unexperienced. MyungSoo would sooner wait a thousand years than try to force it on him and cause him pain. 

MyungSoo fetched the lube and opened the lid “Don’t worry, I’ll do my best so that you would like to repeat it” he poured some on his fingers “this may feel cold”

“Oh good, good because I’m burning”

MyungSoo giggled and smeared the banana-flavoured substance over Yeol’s entrance grinning when he heard SungYeol’s hissing at the cold.

He spread the butcheeks easily, surprised at how relaxed SungYeol was but as soon as he sticked his tongue out and licked on the entrance SungYeol tensed and jerked back.

“M-MyungSoo?”

“Shhh” he pulled SungYeol back “Let me try it please, I’ll tell you the secret how to make it sweet”

“You would tell me either way” SungYeol murmured rolling his eyes but a smile still crept on his face.

“So, can I…? Yeolie if you really don’t feel comfortable with that then it’s fine” he moved up to be able to meet Sungyeol’s head. MyungSoo couldn’t resist the urge to lay his head right next to Sungyeol’s and just drool over the beauty - the other was so adorable with his cheek on the pillow and his bottom still sticking up.

SungYeol smiled involuntarily and felt that he's blushing obviously giving him permission by saying: “MyungSoo you are such a freak."

“I love you” he pecked SungYeol in the other cheek and disappeared from the latter’s side.

SungYeol clenched his butt with MyungSoo’s another trial and that was no good. MyungSoo grabbed Sungyeol’s balls with one hand and massaged them while he worked with his other hand to gain better access to the tiny puckered hole; he licked it lightly only tasting waters. SungYeol didn't seem to protest so MyungSoo went to licking it up and down at a painfully-slow pace - he didn’t want Sungyeol to fret again and he wanted to take his time since he wasn't sure himself how to do it right as it was the first time for him, too; nevertheless he was determined to make SungYeol feel good and decided to follow the other's response. And he didn't have to wait for that long. A long deep moan from his lover pushed him to intensify his movements a bit. 

“MyungSoo this is a-amazing, oh god I’m glad you talked me over into it” he exhaled tiredly “ _ah, push it in baby_ “ he rocked back. In response, MyungSoo spread his asscheeks a bit more and slipped his tongue in making the other cry out loud because of the sensation.

His moans were almost continuous as MyungSoo pushed his tongue in and out; SungYeol was tightening his muscles deliciously around MyungSoo's tongue and it turned him on no less than SungYeol was whose hands were clenched on the sheet as if that measure was supposed to help him go through all this teasing he was receiving. It was getting too much to bear, if only MungSoo could…

“ _Deeper_!” he begged in fever.

Without stopping, MyungSoo felt the buttle and covered his fingers with the slicky substance again; just then in time with his tongue he slipped in the first finger only halfway; it was too tight, he was on the verge of losing his mind. And, apparently, so was the other - his moans stopped, his body froze as he waits for MyungSoo’s next movement.

“How does this feel?” he was mesmerised by his finger burried into the other. 

“MyungSoo, move, you have to move it”

“Sungyeol you are… so… tight, oh god, I can’t do this...“

“MyungSoo please” Sungyeol pushed back slowly shutting his eyes tight “Should I do it myself?” he grunted.

“What?” The younger asked in an unnaturally high voice as he imagined SungYeol preparing himself with that freaking blush on his face. _Fuck MyugSoo get a hold of yourself, stop spazzing_. “N-no, I will I- Can I- Should I-” he coughed “I will add another one now”

“Thank you”

“Okay I’ll do it now then” he bit his lips and pushed in his second finger and tried scissoring them with his trembling hand; Sungyeol was giving out loud breaths from the back of his throat, his cheek pushed deep into the pillow.

MungSoo brushes his other hand over Sungyeol’s spine “You are so damn beautiful”

“My ass feels beautiful.... _now~~!_ ” he gasped as MyungSoo’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “Oh god, so this is how it feels? Well fuck me!”

MyungSoo grinned “In a while baby” he leaned over to kiss SungYeol’s back while he pushes the last finger and curls the three of them making SungYeol almost scream with joy, then he slipped his fingers out completely. Sungyeol didn’t take much time on complaining as he quickly turned around and was lying on his back next second.

SungYeol's sweaty face, his flushed cheeks and glassy eyes as he licks his lips and smiles at MyungSoo waiting for the most intimate moment made the younger wonder what he had done in his previous life to be able to be so happy now. He couldn’t help but smile like a dumb too.

“Why are you smiling like this Yeollie?” he asked although he already knew. 

“I can’t wait to feel you” SunYeol’s chest was quickly moving up and down, for a moment MyungSoo thought SungYeol had problems breathing but the way the other closed his eyes and bit his lips gave away that he was excited. “MyungSoo, don’t keep me waiting”

“You kept me waiting way longer” MyungSoo placed himself in between SungYeol’s legs, the taller's chest started racing again before he tenses up a bit as he feels the painful stretching. He clenched his teeth hard at the intrusion but then MyungSoo’s scent reaches his nostrils and he seems to get back to reality. He swallows with difficulty feeling that he's being ripped in two. He looks at MyungSoo with a shocked expression and searches for comfort in his lover's eyes. "It's fine, you'll get used to it" MyungSoo smiles encouraginly, he seems to enjoy the feeling a lot - his flushed face gives him away.

It feels as if he’s under water, like he was a bit distant to everything around him but he persistently looks into MyungSoo’s eyes as if his life depends on it;

his lips are so dry that it hurts.

“Kiss me” he demands faintly.

The open mouth kiss helps him relax; his muscles were so tense that they actually hurt so relaxing brought a lot of relief not only to his body as he later realised he was unconsciously digging his fingers into MyungSoo’s back. 

“I’m so-sorry...” he mumbles “...for the fingers.”

MyungSoo waves it off by shaking his head and admires his boyfriend in silence. Such a view is sacred.

Sungyeol grins proud of himself that he took MyungSoo in so well “That wasn’t that bad at all”

MyungSoo chuckles “It’s only halfway in, baby.” He tries to hold his grin in while patting SungYeol’s head “From now on, if you are uncomfortable with something just tell me, okay?”

SungYeol nods and welcomes MyungSoo’s tongue in between his trembling lips while MyungSoo pushes deeper into his warmth.

“M-“ SungYeol tenses and MyungSoo immediately stops.

“Yes, just like this Sungyeol, I will stop as soon as it hurts too much, okay?” 

Sungyeol nods breathing deeply trying to calm down his racing heart and overcome the uncomfortable feeling.

MyungSoo goes on: “Do you remember when we met for the first time, when I came into the car for the first time?”

“Y-yeah” Sungyeol’s face become less tense as he tries to focus on the memory

“Even though it's a bit late, but I must admit, I was an ass back then” 

“Well YEAH”

“You will never see me behaving like this towards you, I promise”

“I was an ass too, after all I gave you a lesson” he smirked and then winced again making MyungSoo immediately stop.

“it’s almost there” he kissed the grimace away “…and from that lesson…I earned a bruise on the knee, I never told you that”

“Oh I’m sorry”

“Forgiven” MyungSoo chuckled.

Sungyeol gulps feeling MyungSoo’s pelvis finally touching his skin. There’s a moment of silence when they only look into each other’s eyes, MyungSoo’s interlacing fingers with Sungyeol, his face focused and serious as he breathes “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, yes I am”

So MyungSoo moves, slowly. The gratifying little moans from his lover make his heart grow bigger.

SungYeol looks so vulnerable, like a little puppy who looks at his owner with devotion and unconditional love, believing that what MyungSoo does is right even though it hurts. 

Sungyeol closes his eyes and breathes slowly through an open mouth as he tries to get used to the feeling of MyungSoo moving in him. He writhes slightly, and grabs his own knees pulling his legs closer to his chest feeling the pressure of MyungSoo’s body as the other is leaning to leave hot breaths and firm kisses on his neck.

“MyungSoo…”

He tried to break away from the kisses - he enjoyed all this too much, everything was getting too overwhelming and he was afraid he might explode; He wanted this to end here and now but at the same time he wished they could go on like this forever with MyungSoo poking on his insides making him want to scream how great it is.

"How does it feel? Is it ok now?"

SungYeol grined "You really care about me, like you promised" 

MyungSoo was about to answer him when he brushed against SungYeol's sweet spot making the other arch his back; an accompanying moan left them both surprised; Sungyeol has never made such a sound, something like a cry of relief enabling him to get rid of the tension that had been building up inside of him. 

"Do that again" he pulled MyungSoo closer and rested his feet on the small of his back. The other immediately rested on his elbows, dying to get even closer. His face only centimeters above SungYeol's; he rubs his cheek angainst SungYeol's cheek affectianately; the little moans of his lover fall right into his ear and for this moment nothing can turn him on even more. 

But SungYeol gently pushes MyungSoo away with his head "Let me look at you."

The younger is above SungYeol's face again cracking a smile "Like this?"

"So handsome" he traced his fingers over the younger's face sucking up the moans that were forcing their way on his lips “you are amazing” 

"No, you are" MyungSoo chuckled. His face was getting glazed over with lust, looking kind of dopey – SungYeol knew MyungSoo could explode anytime now.

He grabbed MyungSoo’s arm “Touch me, I want to come with you _now_ ”

“But I don’t want to come yet” MyungSoo whined although he knew he wouldn’t last long, his hand reaching SungYeol’s length and stroke it the way he knew would make SungYeol come soon.

Double stimulation got the best of him, he only pulled on the pillow under his head. He’s muscles clenching rhythmically while he calls MyungSoo’s name which triggered the latter’s climax the seconds after.

.

“I love you, it was amazing” he panted; as much as he was exhausted, he was beaming with joy. 

“ _It_ was? What about me?” SungYeol pointed at himself smiling with a fake surprise on his face. 

“You are perfect” he left the other’s heat and grabbed some tissues before lying down and snuggling up against SungYeol’s chest. The other was strangely quiet.

“Is everything’s okay?” he murmured lazily rubbing SungYeol’s belly; the smell and the warmth of his body was making him feel calm.

SungYeol took a deep breath through his nose “MyungSoo… I must admit that it was…it, that felt good”

“haha you really liked it? How was it? Tell me, was I good?” he lifted himself all excited. 

Sungyeol chukled “You did great Soo, actually… I miss you already” he grinned trying not to look at the other; he bit his finger thinking for a while and then continued “..it’s… I don’t know, kind of… addictive”

“You see?” MyungSoo snuggled up into SungYeol’s chest again “Told you I would try hard to make you want to repeat it again”

“I know, I know” he stroked MyungSoo’s silky hair and sighed. 

"What now?" 

A sigh again. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You know, your work tomorrow”

“Ah” this time MyungSoo sighed “if you don’t want me to go I can tell them-“

“No MyungSoo, it’s important, you may be given a full time contract, besides, you already said yes, who are you going to call now? It’s around midnight”

“I guess you are right” MyungSoo lied back again “But I’ll try to be back as soon as I can”

“Oh by the way Myung, I’ll go and try to finish cleaning at our place so that maybe we could spend tomorrow’s night there?”

“I love the idea" he hugged SungYeol closer "And we could finally move our things there and start living together before the weekend” his mouth got ripped in a grin at the thought.

“Yeah but now you should go to sleep, what time do you need to wake up? How much does it take to drive to Goyang? It’s not that far from here, is it?”

“I’ll get up at 5, to be honest I’ve never driven there I hope I can avoid traffic jams”

“Ah yes, yes, ah don’t forget to leave me the keys okay? I don't want o leave your house open while it's empty.”

“mhm” he snuggled closer and was about to fall asleep when he jumped at hearing SungYeol almost screaming out his name:

"MyungSoo!"

"What? Where's the fire?" he looked around in fear, being dragged from the treshold of dreamland

"You didn't tell me the secret of your taste!! Did you think I would forget about it?"

"Ah SungYeol" MyungSoo giggled at how childlish his boyfriend can be sometimes "it's the pineapple, the pineapple" he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He didn’t sleep long though. It seems as if he only closed his eyes for a while and once he woke up he couldn't fall asleep again; his tossing and turning eventually made SungYeol wake up.

There was less than an hour left until the alarm clock sets off and “since them both couldn’t sleep and there was still some time” SungYeol didn’t have to hint long before MyungSoo was filling him again. 

It was as painful as the first time, but definitely more pleasurable; MyungSoo managed to find a perfect angle and didn’t stop brushing against the spot until SungYeol screamed his name before melting into the sheets, boneless.

As they were sharing a final kiss the alarm clock went off. MyungSoo started preparing to leave and SungYeol insisted on staying awake until MyungSoo leaves but, unfortunately, he failed due to his fatigue.

MyungSoo kissed his sleeping beauty in the forehead and left for Goyang with the thought of being back already. 


End file.
